The Tales of X High School
by Tend to Infinity
Summary: The horror and happiness of the adult world approaches the X high school safety patrol, and their story, of love and loss, will be told.  Completed and Continued in "The Patrol and The Riot".
1. Chapter 1

The tales of X high school

Note: I do not own Fillmore! Fillmore! is property of the Disney Coperation and I do not intend and will not make any profit from these stories. They are merely for the entertainment of the reader. This story is not to be copied or re-published.

With that out of the way, let us begin.

Episode 1: Reunion

After the summer holidays, the X middle school safety patrol return to school. However, not middle school. They are now fourteen years old and have graduated middle school. Upon recommendation, they have become members of the high school safety patrol. Vallejo, being a year older, has been promoted to senior safety patrol commissioner and Fillmore and Ingrid have become the youngest ever Head officers. Added to this, there are several more members from other grades and schools making a more complete group. Though Fillmore and Third have no idea of the changes made yet, they are aware that there will be other prodigies beside themselves.

Fillmore and Third walked briskly down the extended journey created by their new school. They were drinking coffee from the local Starbucks and discussing a time old debate between them.

"Ingrid, I don't care what you think," Fillmore said, "Tacos are much tastier than egg rolls."

"Fillmore," Ingrid sighed.

"You know, you do, do that a lot," Fillmore joked. "A new safety patrol 'ey, should be cool."

"Yeah," replied Ingrid. "Vallejo has been going on and on about his promotion."

"Yep," Fillmore laughed. "He never stops, does he." Fillmore raised an eyebrow when he gazed at the new school. He had seen it before, but its size was incredible. "Ingrid, look at that!"

"Once I've seen it once Fillmore, it's not as epic the second time," she replied. She was a certified genius with a photographic memory. Despite this, she was impressed by the school. No one was there yet, as they had arrived at seven o'clock. They always arrived early, and now they had a real reason.

They walked through the large, metal doors to the pristine hall of whiteness. "Dawg, this place is clean!" Fillmore laughed. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Yo Ingrid, where is the safety patrol H.Q?"

Ingrid laughed. "What makes you think I know?" Fillmore looked at her. "It's this way, I checked the maps earlier, this place sure does need a map, its huge."

Ingrid gestured to Fillmore and he followed her. After what felt like a lifetime of walking, they arrived at the h.q. It has golden letters inscribed on the door. They opened the door and no one was there. They looked around for a few minutes and saw the office.

The door shot open. "Fillmore? Third?" It was Vallejo and he was wearing a badge reading; "Senior Commissioner". "You two are early. Get in here!" He gestured into his office. When they had sat down, he cleared his throat. Vallejo had lost quite a lot of weight since the start of summer. He was a year older than them but cam back on the last day of Ingrid and Fillmore's final day. Principle Folsom, now principle of the High School, had appointed him the Senior Commissioner after a year of hard work, not to mention a great adviser.

Just before he spoke, Fillmore interrupted him. "Nice golden plate, Vallejo," he joked. On Vallejo's desk was a golden plate with his name on. "Real gold Vallejo?" Fillmore was mocking Vallejo subtly, though it was all in taste, Fillmore always respected Vallejo. He never told him this, and never will.

"Yes Fillmore," Vallejo sighed at the interruption. "Anyway, you two have been fantastic for the patrol for middle school; Folsom expects the same these few years." He turned to Ingrid. "Listen Ingrid, we have a new profiler and hacker in the safety patrol from England."

"Why is that important to me?" Ingrid asked. She wanted to say it was good to see him, however, duty calls, and Vallejo didn't often show emotions that would accompany that statement, so she kept it to herself.

"Well, he's something of a genius, like you." Vallejo replied. "His name is Edward Johnson. I thought there may be a bit of rivalry between the two of you on your part."

"Vallejo," Ingrid shook her head. "Not a chance."

"Well, let's keep it that way," Vallejo replied. "You have new desks by the way, they are at the back. They also, Fillmore, have golden plates." Vallejo knew Fillmore was mocking him earlier, and decided to play along.

"Oh and you two," Vallejo said and they turned. "It's great to see you."

"You to Vallejo, you to," Fillmore replied and Ingrid nodded with a smile.

They walked over to their new desks, which had nice, new computers and comfy, rotating chairs. Fillmore sat down in his. "Dawg Ingrid, this is comfy!"

Ingrid laughed and turned on her computer. They had grown up a lot since middle school. They looked older and acted older. They were still, however, best friends. They registered their logins and browsed the net for a while before the rest arrived; the first being Tehama.

"Ingrid!" Tehama shouted and ran over and hugged her. Ingrid and Tehama had become very close over the summer break. "Hi Fillmore."

"Hello Tehama," he said and smiled.

Tehama looked a lot older to. Her hair was longer, though still in ponytails at the sides; she was slimmer and taller, around Fillmore's height now. Her passion for science and forensics had not diminished over the years. She was best friends with Joseph Anza since middle school, she had always wanted more, though Anza never made any advances.

Tehama sister, Lana Tehama, had arrived with her. Lana was in the year above, Vallejo's year, and looked like an older version of Tehama. "Hello," said Lana, "I'm this little forensic nerds older sister, Lana. " She joked.

"Hello Lana," Fillmore and Ingrid said. "I suppose we should call you Karen now, Tehama."

Tehama half side, half agreed. She liked being called Tehama. "Well anyway, I am off to class," said Lana. "See ya all later." She departed.

"She seemed nice," remarked Ingrid to Karen.

"Yeah," replied Karen. "A bit too friend obsessed, but she is nice."

Anza arrived next, Fillmore got up and punched fists and chatted for a while. Anza talked to Tehama for a bit and then noticed Ingrid. Ingrid had grown a lot since middle school and Fillmore had noticed. "Looking good Ingrid," Anza said. Fillmore frowned but Anza did not see. Anza had grown dramatically, his hair was slightly curly, and was tall and muscular, still a head taller than Fillmore. He was a handsome boy, and both Ingrid and Tehama had noticed. This caused Fillmore to feel a twitch of jealousy.

"Stop it Anza," Ingrid said but obviously like his attention. Fillmore thought about what had just happened and decided it was just Anza, and went back to browsing the internet, as Anza has become obsessed with girls because of his age.

For the next half an hour people began to arrive, until all the people from X middle school had arrived. The older group then arrived, though they did no take much attention to the X middle school patrol, and started chatting loudly. They did say hello to Fillmore and Ingrid, as they had heard about them.

Vallejo walked out of his office and pulled his tie up to his neck. "Good morning everyone," he started, but the H.Q door had open and everyone had lost interest. In strode another patroller, though he seemed different from the rest. His hair was short brown and messy, like he had never combed it. He was wearing joggers and a white top, though this was not the strange part. He carried a walking stick with a golden eagle beak for the handle and limped badly. "And you are?" Vallejo asked, obviously irritated at the interruption.

"Edward Johnson," the boy replied without stopping to his desk. There were mutterings from around the room, mostly from the older students. He looked like he had no interest in being here, and that his mind was else ware.

Fillmore whispered to Ingrid. "That's the other genius, Ingrid." Ingrid looked fine about it, she did not mind another person stealing her thunder, if anything, she welcomed it. It was a change, though she didn't mind.

Vallejo continued his speech, saying how the older students shouldn't mind about his age, and that it should be a good year. He also introduced Fillmore and Ingrid to them, as the new heads of investigation, and the rest of the younger team. He also introduced Edward, the young hacker from England.

People began to talk and some made their way to lessons. Vallejo called Fillmore and Ingrid into his office. "Listen," he began in his usual way. "That guy is a strange one, so watch out, from what I have heard he can tell any secret just from the way you talk, if there is anything you don't want him to know, be careful how you say it too him."

They walked out. Edward raised his eyebrow. "Have a nice chat about me?" he asked. Fillmore and Ingrid said nothing, wary of this new member. They said hello and went back to their seats. Edward obviously did not care about rules and had his feet on the table, massaging his weak leg.

Fillmore opened a new email account on his computer and added all of the contacts on his phone. About an hour and a half later, Vallejo shouted out, "Fillmore, Third, Johnson, my office." They walked in, Edward slightly behind, due to his leg. Fillmore offered his chair to Edward, but he refused.

"You three," Vallejo began, "will work together as a team. You two," he said to Fillmore and Ingrid, who smiled. "This is Edward, he is the safety patrols new profiler and "white" hacker. He will work with you on cases, even though he doesn't want to."

"Damn straight," said Edward, scratching his leg.

"Watch it, Johnson," Vallejo said and Edward sneered, but apologised, however insincere. "Just letting you know, so you can get to know each other. Dismissed!"

They walked out of his office. "Hello Edward," said Ingrid, "I'm Ingrid Third, pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Fillmore," Fillmore said and held out his hand. Edward examined it for a while and then shook it. They heard him mutter "interesting."

Ingrid looked at Fillmore. "Saw that Third," Edward said. "But, for the while I'll keep it myself." He half chuckled to himself and limped off.

"What did he see?" Fillmore asked.

"No idea," Third said. This was a lie, Third had looked longingly at Fillmore for just a second and Edward must have noticed. She could deny it, and Fillmore would believe her over Edward, for now, at least, she was safe.

They heard a bang and everyone started laughing, they looked around and saw Danny on the floor, and Anza beside him laughing. "What happened?" Fillmore asked, and chuckled when he saw Danny on the floor. Danny was always clumsy, but it was amusing to see this re-surface.

"We told Danny to go on the scary maze game," Anza stuttered through laugher. "It scared him so much he fell of his chair!" He almost fell off his own.

"It's not funny, guys," Danny moaned, though you could see that he too, was seeing the funny side. He got up and got on his chair again, and burst out laughing at his own reaction. This was part of the appeal of Danny, he didn't take himself seriously.

"Anza, let's get Vallejo next," Tehama giggled. Anza laughed and set up the game again. "Vallejo," she shouted and Vallejo opened the door. "Come here, there is a maze game no one can beat, wanna take a crack at it?" Vallejo rubbed his hands together and came over.

Vallejo accepted and Fillmore laughed. The lunch bell rang loudly and most of the patrollers got out their lunch and a few went to the canteen. "Wanna go to Starbucks, Ingrid?" Fillmore asked. "Grab a bite and a coffee?"

"Sure, Fillmore," Ingrid replied and they walked out of H.Q, just slowly enough to hear Vallejo scream. Ingrid nearly fell over with laughter.

Tehama, now Karen, and Anza were sitting on the school field. Anza was eating a sandwich and Karen had already eaten. There relationship usually involved Karen talking and Anza listening. However, since the holidays, Anza had grown up a lot, and the talking had become even.

"It's nice to be back," said Karen happily.

"Yeah," said Anza, who looked like his mind was else ware. "Everyone has grown up, especially Ingrid."

"Yeah," Karen agreed. "She looks so much older." She sensed something strange about the comment but thought, like Fillmore, that it was just the new Anza.

Anza felt slightly attracted to Ingrid now, though he would never tell Karen. Despite them being best friends, he kept his secret matter secret, it just was the way he was. He, in a strange, friendly way, loved Karen and had done for a long time. He would never tell her, as he always thought she was forensics first, people later. He was far to proud to be rejected.

Fillmore and Ingrid reached the front entrance they left and walked down the cracked path. "Fillmore," Ingrid said. "Why do you think they need a hacker working for the safety patrol?"

"I suppose there is a higher computer crime rate here at X.H," he replied. "That Edward, he's quite a character."

"Yeah," Ingrid replied. She could see that Fillmore thought she was envious, but she was not. She liked people taking the attention, as she had said before.

"It's great to be back," Fillmore said, Ingrid agreed as they headed to the local Starbucks.

In the distance looking out of an open window was the hacker himself. With an eyebrow raised he stared and thought to himself: This is going to be fun!

Note:

So, that was the first episode of my Fillmore series, stay reading for more. Make sure you review with ideas that you might want to see or things that you liked. I would like a bit of constructive criticism and your opinions on my new character, Edward.

Thanks.

Serac out.


	2. Chapter 2

The tales of X high school

Note: I do not own Fillmore! Fillmore! is property of the Disney Coperation and I do not intend and will not make any profit from these stories. They are merely for the entertainment of the reader. This story is not to be copied or re-published.

Episode 2: Hacking the Hacker

It had been over a week since the first day back and the new safety patrol have really gotten to know one-another. Anza, who now prefers to be called Joseph, has found a friend in the interrogator from the grade above, Andy. He too, is a star safety patroller and is in the same grade as Vallejo.

Ingrid and Fillmore have solved two case, the first being a theft. All of the chicken from the Canteen had been stolen. Edward deduced that it was an angry vegetarian and that she was female. They caught her, Jessica Renalds, quickly and efficiently. The second was a large, serial attack on the computer club. Ingrid found that it was revenge, and that it was a group of footballers who had their computer rights taken from them.

Tehama and Ingrid have become closer, and spend a lot of their time talking to each-other when Ingrid is not with Fillmore and Tehama is not with Anza, who have been close since middle school.

Ingrid was walking to school with Fillmore when her phone rang. It was a text from Tehama.

"Hey Ingrid x" it read.

She replied; "Hiya Tehama."

"Is there anythin goin on wid u and Joe?" Tehama asked.

Ingrid looked across to Fillmore, hoping he didn't see. "No y?" she replied.

"Yeah Yeah I have seen the way you look at him." Ingrid didn't reply to this.

Ingrid put her phone away just as they arrived at H.Q, only Edward was there, but he paid them no attention. His eyes widened, and quickly (well, as quickly as one with a limp can go) brushed past Ingrid and Fillmore.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Fillmore asked.

"Does not matter," he replied and shut the door behind him. Ingrid saw in his hand a piano book, and retained the image in the photographic memory.

Vallejo walked in, a sweat bead down his brow and some paper work. He looked stressed out. "Vallejo, chill man, chill. You not had your morning Coco?"

"Again with the coco?" Vallejo looked at them. "It's Folsom, we have a big case, get in here," He gestured to his office. They sat down on the chairs, which they had sat in far to many times in one week. "This is big you two," Vallejo said and wiped his forehead. "There is a hacker, attacking everyone's computer and wiping them, including us, he just got my computer."

"Isn't that what Edwards for?" Fillmore asked.

"Yeah," replied Vallejo, "but he is gone. No one can find him and he isn't answering his phone, though that isn't a surprise." Edward was notorious for ignoring people, especially on mobiles. "You two, find him!"

Fillmore and Ingrid walked back out, Danny had just arrived. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Edward has disappeared," Ingrid explained. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"Sorry guys," replied Danny.

"Well then," Fillmore said, "we have no idea where he is." Fillmore and Ingrid strode down the corridor when her photographic memory kicked in. She remembered seeing Edward with a piano book.

"Crackers, Fillmore, grab a laptop!" Ingrid said. "I know where he is! The piano room!"

They grabbed a laptop and ran down to the piano room. They heard a beautiful melody reaching out to them. They looked in and saw Edward sitting at the grand piano, his stick propped up against the side of the piano. The opened the door. Edward turned round. "I see you have brought me a laptop," he said. "Who do you two want me to hack, I wonder?"

"Edward, Vallejo and others computers have been hacked," Fillmore said. "Have a look on the network and see what you can find."

Edward put the laptop on the piano, logged on and began tapping away. Black screens and others popped onto the screen. After a few minutes, names starting popping up on the screen. "What the fuck?" muttered Edward.

"What is it?" Ingrid asked. Then looked at the title of the file he had created, and looked at it's contents. "Crackers!"

"What is it?" Fillmore asked.

"Well," Ingrid said, "Edward has found the culprit, though the attack was launched from every computer in the school."

"How is that possible?" Fillmore asked Edward.

"We are dealing with a master," Edward smiled. "Interesting, I'll keep looking, he will make a mistake eventually. All we need now is a motive for these attacks. What happened on Vallejo's computer?"

"They wiped his computer," said Ingrid.

"I doubt that," Edward replied and began tapping again. "I have found the files, and I will return them to Vallejo. They were not wiped, they were stolen. Those files contained information on all of the criminals the safety patrol has ever taken in. All of the information on all of them!" He laughed. "This is great."

"What?" Ingrid said.

"Don't look so surprised, Third," Edward replied. "I know your type; you are bored a lot too. In fact, you are bored all of the time, apart from a certain situation."

Joseph was typing away at this computer, filling in forms and reports on the latest case. Ingrid and Fillmore had solved the computer club attack and he had got the confession. Ingrid, the name shot through his mind again. She was becoming increasingly important to him. He didn't want her too, as he always knew Fillmore loved her. He was pretty sure Ingrid loved him back, though not certain, he hoped not.

"What's up, bro?" Andy asked. He was sitting at the desk next to Joseph's, with a cup of steaming hot coffee and an eyebrow raised. "Who're you thinking about?"

Joseph shook his head. Then got up, "Let's go for a walk," he said. "I need to get it off my chest."

They walked out of the safety patrol door before Vallejo noticed. The halls were empty as it was first lesson. Andy and Joseph had become good friends; he was a close, male friend. This made Joseph more comfortable about talking to him about more private matters, something he felt he could not do with Karen.

"So," Andy said. "What is going on, then?"

Joseph sighed. "Well, it's Ingrid."

"Is that the genius, Goth girl?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Joseph replied. "I'm starting to really like her, you know. Before you say it I can't do anything about it. I'm pretty sure something is going on between her and Fillmore. To be honest, I don't want to upset Fillmore anyway, we are good friends."

Andy and Joseph did not know was that there was a third member of their group, as Karen was hiding behind a locker. She saw that Anza was upset and, since they were friends, wanted to find out what was wrong. Also, she was wondering why Joseph didn't tell her and was slightly annoyed. It was childish, but: hey, she thought, Sue me.

Karen snuck quietly and headed back to H.Q. She was jealous and she couldn't deny it. She still liked Joseph, and she would for a long time. She decided what she would do. She would get Anza jealous. That would cause him to realise how he felt about her. She couldn't decide who to flirt with.

Then an idea popped into her head. Edward would be perfect as Anza always was self conscience about his intelligence and Edward was as smart as they get. Just as she reached the door she heard. "Hey Karen."

It was Ingrid, she was with Fillmore and they looked a little flustered. "Hi Ingrid, Hi Fillmore," she replied. "Where have you two been?"

"We've been with Edward," Fillmore explained. "There is this mad hacker guy who is stealing information from computers and even he couldn't get him."

Edward's name came up. She would have to go talk to him to get friendly with him first. She didn't like using someone like this, though desperate times called for desperate measures. The safety patrol had grown a lot, but they were still children. "Where is Edward?" Karen asked. "I need to speak with him about the hacked computers."

"He is in the music room, on the piano," Fillmore replied.

"Thanks, later Fillmore. Bye Ingrid," she replied and walked off.

Karen found her way to the music room to see Edward. She opened the door and heard his piano. He stopped when he realised she was in with him and turned. "Hello Tehama," Edward said.

"Hey Edward," Karen replied. "How have you been."

Edwards face became thoughtful and he half squinted. "I know what you are doing, Tehama," he said.

"What? I am not doing anything," Karen lied, hoping it looked convincing.

Edward grabbed his cane and the laptop. "Listen, I know you like Anza," he explained. "I also know he likes Ingrid, and you are trying to get him jealous. Do the game with someone else, I am not interested in your love life." He walked out of the room.

Karen was shocked at how quick the conversation was and how fast Edward had realised what she was doing. She suddenly became worried, what if he tells Anza? Knowing this, she walked back to H.Q.

Fillmore was drinking coffee at his desk and the computers were on. The H.Q was surprisingly empty at the moment and not a lot was going on. Only Ingrid, Danny, Edward and he were there. Tehama, Anza and Andy had disappeared a while ago. Edward had some strange, complicated hacking screens on his screen and you could tell he was interested in the case as he hadn't moved in a while.

Danny was playing on a game when he should have been emailing the photographs of the victims to Vallejo. This was quite an important job as it was a key clue that the safety patrol had overlooked. Then, suddenly, his screen behaved in a strange way, he clicked on his section of the computer, and his files were disappearing. "What the fuck?" he almost shouted.

"What is it Danny?" Fillmore asked, in an alert mood.

"Fillmore," said Edward. "There is a massive increase in activity in the system. I think that the hacker is in this network." He began typing quickly.

"Danny, what has happened," Ingrid asked.

"All of my photos and files," Danny exclaimed, "They are getting deleted, and there is nothing I can do, Edward, make it stop!"

Edward wasn't interested, he was typing at an alarming speed. Ingrid and Fillmore crowded behind him to watch. To their disbelief, his computer was malfunctioning. "No you don't!" Edward shouted. He began to hack even faster, tracing the attack. "Fillmore, Third," Edward said, "I have a location, look at the screen. Get there, quick, I will distract him."

Fillmore and Ingrid ran as fast as they could through the corridors to the eastern computer room on the east side of the school. "Ingrid, get the other door," Fillmore whispered, when they were closing in on the door.

They surrounded the room and Fillmore gave a signal on his phone, a text message saying: "Enter." When they went in they found a small, mouse haired nasty looking boy sitting typing at a huge speed on the computer.

"Hey!" Fillmore shouted. "X high school safety patrol, now freeze!"

The boy looked up. "Shit," he shouted and got up and made for the other door. He saw Ingrid who, before he could react, had grabbed his arm and pushed it behind his back. "You're coming with us." She said.

"Oh shit," the boy said. "Shit, shit, shit."

Fillmore got out his mobile and rang the team, telling them to bring the kid to the H.Q and to get Edward to come and analyse the computer for any malignant software.

Fillmore, Ingrid and Vallejo stood behind the fake whiteboard in the interrogation room like old times. Inside were Andy and Joseph, getting the information out of the perpetrator.

"I swear to God," Andy said. "Admit you did it or you'll regret it."

Joseph did not agree with Andy's methods, though it got the answer quickly. "Tell us why you did it, Richard Manner." The perps name was Richard Manner, a small computer geek with a history of virus activity, though nothing they could prove.

"Crackers," Ingrid said. "I have an idea, he was stealing information from the safety patrol and other important people right. He even stole Danny's photos, some which made the safety patrol look bad, like pictures of Danny's butt." Fillmore laughed and Vallejo scowled. "Maybe he was trying to blackmail people, so he could get away with whatever he wanted."

"That's great Ingrid," Vallejo said sarcastically, "now all we need is the confession. Go and tell Anza, he will get the information."

Ingrid went out of the room and came into the interrogation room itself, when in there she called Anza and Andy outside. "Hi Ingrid," Anza said, "what is it?"

Ingrid explained her idea and they nodded. They had left Richard on his own for all of the day, whilst they had explained what had happened to Folsom and done the paperwork. Because of this, it was nearly the end of the day. Anza and Andy went back in and started to quiz Richard some more.

Richard waited until the end of the day. Then, after a while he said with a nasty smirk, "Maybe officers, some things don't need a motive."

The last bell rang to show the end of the day and Ingrid, Fillmore and Edward walked out of the school. "We didn't get him," Fillmore sighed.

"Yes we did Fillmore," Ingrid explained. "We may not have got the reason, but he has six months of detention and the only way to shorten it is too give a motive, he will crack eventually."

"Or maybe not," Edward said. "Maybe he is just a little fish in a meaner pond."

"Maybe," Fillmore replied. He was happy, he had almost solved a proper case, and he loved the feeling of getting the crook. The had reached the road where they went separate ways.

"See you later you two," Edward said and hobbled off with his stick and bag.

Fillmore and Ingrid waited for a second. "We have done it again Fillmore," Ingrid smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah," Fillmore replied. "Anyway, I will see you at school Ingrid."

"See you." And they walked off.

Well, that is the second episode. Comment, rate, explain what you want. A bit of constructive criticism would be good. Thanks:

Serac out.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Fillmore! Fillmore! is property of the Disney Coperation and I do not intend and will not make any profit from these stories. They are merely for the entertainment of the reader. This story is not to be copied or re-published. I do not own, The Life of Brian or any of its songs. This song is not used for profit but the entertainment of the reader, thank you.

Episode 3 Deep cut, part 1

Ingrid's alarm rang loudly in a typically ring. She opened one eye and smacked the turn off button and sighed, 6.30. She liked getting up early but she was having a really good dream, which, surprisingly, was about Joseph.

Her relationship with Joseph was a strange one, she could not tell if he liked her on not. She liked him, though not much, she still had strong feelings for Fillmore, but they were partners. Ingrid got up in her black Pyjamas and rubbed her eyes. She got dressed and put her necklace on under her shirt, Fillmore bought it her after she had helped him protect Oggy a long time ago and she wore it almost every day.

After getting ready for five or ten minutes she slowly walked downstairs. Her mom and dad were professors in a university a long way away, which caused them to leave the house before 6am. Ingrid didn't mind, she often liked being on her own. Her sister, Jaclyn, was upstairs, though she wasn't fussed about being late like Ingrid was.

Anza filled her mind again, and just before the thought developed there was a knock on the door. She smiled, it was Fillmore. She walked up to the door and unlocked the five locks which blocked people out. Fillmore, with a blue top and jeans, was standing at the door.

"Hey, Fillmore," Ingrid said with a smile. "Come in, though be quiet, Jaclyn was out partying last night." She winked. It was a Monday morning and the third week back to school. Jaclyn was in her last year of school and was partying every weekend. Ingrid wasn't it to that yet, though no doubt she would be.

"Hey Ingrid, and ok," Fillmore replied. He tiptoed in.

"Give me a second, Fillmore; I need to do my lunch." Ingrid walked briskly into the kitchen and got her favourite Abraham Linkin lunchbox with cheese sandwiches, which were her favourite.

Fillmore walked over and sat on Ingrid's large, leather couch. Ingrid was well off, there was no denying that. Her parents were clever, successful people who had worked hard for what they had. They believed in child freedom, which meant they let Ingrid and Jaclyn do what they want until they grow up.

"Hey, Ingrid," Fillmore said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happened to Edward's leg?" Fillmore asked.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "I don't know," she said. "Ask today at H.Q, if he will say. He keeps things to himself."

"Yeah," Fillmore said, and then something came to him. "Hey Ingrid, what do you think of Joseph, he has changed over the holiday."

Ingrid blushed and quickly turned away and pretended to find a candy bar to put in her lunch box. "He is growing up Fillmore," she replied. "People change."

[X]

Edward sat at his piano, with his backpack and cane lying against his legs. Edward was not happy with his life. His dad had killed himself and Edward had walked in on it when he was only eleven. Since then his mom had not spoken to him and was a raging alcoholic. They lived in a tiny house, with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen/living room. They were tiny rooms and were almost empty, bar the empty beer bottles and pizza containers.

Edward's room only contained three items: his piano (which was horrifically out of tune), his bed and a bookcase, which contains books that he had stolen from the schools he had been too. He was miserable; there was no way to deny it. The half full bottle of whisky on his piano proved it. He wouldn't take pills, but he drank, when he got really low. His leg contributed to his anger and misery. He was in agony, most of the time.

Edward left his house in a bad mood. After limping for a few minutes he caught sight of Fillmore and Ingrid. He tried to ignore them, by slowing down, but they saw him. "Hey, Edward!" Fillmore shouted and he and Ingrid walked over to him.

"Hello Fillmore, Third," Edward replied.

"Hello," Ingrid said with a smile. "Edward, sorry if this is prying, but what happened to your leg?"

Edward was about to tell them he didn't want to talk to them, but the question intrigued him. He decided to tell them. "I used to be an officer, like you two," Edward explained. "I was chasing a perp, but he stopped and turned round. He then came at me with a bat and attacked my legs, breaking one. It has never healed." He sighed.

Ingrid and Fillmore were visibly shocked. They had been through some nasty arrests, but this was different, Edward would never heal. "That's horrible," Ingrid said. She began to understand Edward, he was miserable as he was in pain and he over thought everything. They were similar.

"I'm sorry man," Fillmore said.

"Don't be," Edward replied, he was irritated at the attention. "Now, I don't want to talk anymore, so you two just discuss whatever you want and I'll walk with you."

Fillmore and Ingrid began to speak about what had been happening the last week at school. There had been a large amount off fights at school in random orders, in a much larger amount that usual. Ingrid said some of the names and Edward fell into thought, and ignored Ingrid and Fillmore for the rest of the journey.

[X]

Anza was at home during the time whilst Fillmore, Ingrid and Edward were talking. He was lying in bed watching a large screen television. Anza was ignoring it, however, as his mind was filled with thoughts of Ingrid Third, who was becoming increasingly important to him.

Anza was very rich; there was no denying that fact. He had everything a child could want as well as the freedom to do what he wanted with it. Despite this, he was not spoilt. He was kind and didn't lose his temper. His only weakness was that he was insecure about his intelligence as he was surrounded by the extremely gifted.

Ingrid was very pretty, beautiful actually, and smart and funny. It felt like he was thinking himself into her as he could get enough of her. He was beginning to get a bit irritated that he could not do anything about his feelings because of the situation between Fillmore and Ingrid. He wanted some time outside of school with her, but couldn't think of how.

Then he had an idea. He could organise a get together of the old safety patrol somewhere. He could also invite Andy and maybe Edward, even though he didn't really like him. The movie theatre would be the best idea. He gave this some thought until he finally decided that it would be a good idea. He got dressed, and got ready for school.

[X]

Vallejo was sitting in his office, alone, drinking a cp of steaming hot coco and eating a sandwich to satisfy his stomach. He was waiting for Fillmore and Ingrid so he could talk to them about a case. He had never said it, but he liked Fillmore and Ingrid. He was obsessed with success so he didn't have many friends, but Ingrid and Fillmore were the closest.

Vallejo heard the door open and heard Fillmore and Ingrid talking about their favourite canned drink. He laughed to himself and resumed his serious manner. He stood up, coco in hand, and walked to the door. "Fillmore, Third, Johnson," Vallejo shouted typically, "in here!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why me?" he said, moaning in irritation.

"Because I am your superior and you are the profiler," he replied. "Come on."

For the first time ever, Edward rushed into Vallejo's office and sat down, taking the chair quickly. Ingrid realised he was in a lot of pain, and it didn't help that Fillmore and herself brought it up earlier.

"I want you to investigate some of these fights," Vallejo started, before he was interrupted by Edward.

"They are linked," said Edward. "They were the ones hacked by Manner last week, well, some of the ones he hacked. I think he was working for people, to get information on them. I think we may be scratching the surface of a crime rink, a big one."

Vallejo raised an eyebrow, "We'd better hope not," he said. "I don't think the school, nor the safety patrol, cannot take something like that."

The fights were strange, they always resulted in the hacked, now that Edward had linked the together, were beaten. The ones who were beaten never told, except one, and he had said that the attacker had a strange, blank faced mask on.

[X]

The safety patrol was gathered in the briefing room to listen to Edward, who had been forced by Vallejo to voice his ideas to the officers.

"Hello morons," Edward said, in his usual manner, which resulted in angry murmurs from some of the members and Ingrid and Fillmore laughed to one another. "I'm sure some of you, unless you are idiots, have realised that these beatings are linked." Nods erupted from the audience, some fake and some real. "Well, I think that it was a crime rink."

"What makes you think that?" Andy shouted out.

"Well," Edward said, "All of the attacked were hacked by Richard Manner last week. This means he was working for someone. Also, the beatings were different." Edward turned on the projector of the victims faces, which were bruised and swollen. "Notice the bruises are much worse on one side of the face of each victim. This is because people attack more with their writing hand. Notice they are on different sides for each photo, this means one of two things." He paused whilst people spoke about it for a minute. Fillmore and Ingrid had already understood it, and listened carefully. "We are either dealing with a multi hand writing person, ie, they can write with either hand. Or, these are attacks from different people."

The room began to grow loud as people began to discuss what was going on. "We know that the victim was masked," said Karen, who had joined. "They were plain masks, and from what our witness has said, they are of a thick material."

Edward nodded, "The same as the one created by art for the drama club." Karen smiled as Anza smiled at her. "They are stored in the art storage room. We should check there for evidence."

Edward walked back out of the room. Karen started talking to Joseph, Fillmore and Ingrid. Joseph then remembered what he wanted to say. "Do you three, as well as Danny and maybe Andy, Vallejo and Edward, want to go to the movie theatre tonight, too see Life as We Know it, you know that new romantic comedy. It would be like a get together, for old times sake."

"Sounds great," Karen said, and Ingrid and Fillmore agreed.

"What time?" Karen asked.

"It is only on at 7.30 tonight," Ingrid said. In middle school she may have said about her photographic memory, and they all knew it very well by now, and were proud to have a genius as a friend and colleague.

"Yeah," Joseph said, and smiled at Ingrid, who half blushed and smiled back. Fillmore felt a twinge of jealousy.

"So, you really want to go?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah," Fillmore said and the rest agreed.

[X]

"Here you go safety patrol," Miss Jackson said, letting them into the art storage room, which was full of items and art.

"Miss Jackson, whom else has access to the room?" Ingrid asked.

"Only the president of the art club, Jake, and me," she replied. "Now, if you will excuse me." She began to walk away.

"One minute Miss," Fillmore said, she turned. "Do you have a stock check?"

"Yes," she replied and pointed it out in the room, before departing. Karen and some other members checked through the room whilst Fillmore and Third checked the records.

Fillmore sighed, the records stated that there was a complete amount. Ingrid checked the amount in a box and crossed referenced it, they were the same. "Fillmore," Ingrid said, "hold onto that, it may have been tampered with."

"Ok Ingrid," Fillmore replied.

Karen walked back, taken aback in irritation. "Nothing," she said, disappointed. "Nothing at all, but I am sure that it was the masks from here."

"We are going back to H.Q, Karen," Ingrid said. "I'll see you at about five, wanna come round and help me choose what to wear?"

"Yeah," Karen said, "See you then."

They walked out. Whilst in the halls, Fillmore said, "I don't understand girls, you take so much interest in clothes, I just put clothes on, whatever's closest, you know?" He laughed. Ingrid giggled. She wasn't really paying attention, as she was thinking about Joseph and what to wear.

[X]

"Edward, can you do me a favour?" Ingrid asked.

Edward looked up from his desk. He was filling in paperwork from some online cyber bulling which he had found whilst searching the system. "Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do," he said sarcastically.

"Oh cry me a river," Fillmore joked.

Edward took the sheets off Ingrid, and looked at them. "Do you want me to cross reference them with the online sharing database?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Ok." Edward started typing away and pulled up a file. "By the way," he said. "I take it you didn't find any evidence at the art room." Fillmore shook his head. "I still think that it was a group." Edward pulled up the file and looked through, he half squinted in his usual way and pulled up the properties.

After a few minutes he stopped. "I have found something," he said. They came over and looked at the screen. The file had been edited last week, "get it?"

"Dawg," Fillmore said, "it was Richard. So they were working together. Disco, it was Jake."

"Don't jump to conclusions Fillmore," Ingrid said. The bell went loudly, signalling the end of the day. "We can't get him now anyway, put it to the back of your mind. Let's have a good time tonight." She stopped, "Edward, do you want to come to the movie theatre with us."

"It's Friday night, man," Fillmore said. "Have some fun for a change." They began to walk out of the room, but Edward stayed put. "We'll see you there then," and they left. Edward shook his head, but then remembered something. He knew Anza started it. Anza was going to put the moves on Ingrid. He laughed to himself, it would be interesting.

[X]

Edward sat at his piano. He was playing to a song he knew from a while ago and was singing it ironically. He couldn't really sing, but it comforted him. He played a chord.

"Always look on the bright side of life," he joked. It was from a film he watched in England, a great film, with a great song. It was strange, he was beginning to enjoy time with Fillmore and Ingrid, was this friendship. He had never had a friend, never, and he didn't think he ever would. They had invited him, so they wanted him to go. He laughed, this school is so interesting, he thought.

[X]

Ingrid was trying on clothes and Karen was judging. They had narrowed the choice down to two pairs; black jeans with a grey top, or blue jeans with a black top. They were being silly more than anything.

"You should go with the grey top and the blue jeans," Karen said. She was wearing blue kean shorts and a short top. She often dressed like this, secretly she liked the attention. She didn't blame Ingrid for Joseph liking her, and she wouldn't be angry with Ingrid if she got together with him. She was her friend, and friends cared for one another.

"I think you're right," Ingrid replied. Her mind was in a daze, she was hoping for great things tonight. What if Joseph and her began a relationship? Did she want that? She did, so much it was hurting her. She went in the bathroom and got dressed, coming out in a few minutes.

"Looking good girl," Karen joked and smiled.

"Wanna play on my play station then?"

"You betcha'" she replied and grabbed a handset.

[X]

Fillmore pulled on his best pair of jeans and green top. He washed his glasses vigorously and covered himself in de-odorant. He wanted to look and smell good for Ingrid. His life was great at the moment, and his feelings for Ingrid had spiked since there three weeks back at school.

He lay on his bed and watched T.V, waiting for it too be time, time for him to make his mark.

So, leaving on a cliff hanger. Review numerically please. In a fashion such as 7/10. If not 10/10, can you tell me why.

Thanks

Serac out.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Deep Cut, Part 2

Ingrid sighed deeply. After giving it a lot of thought she was beginning to worry about the outcome of this evening. Everything seemed so rushed; it was only three weeks since she had started liking Joseph, whereas she had liked Fillmore for well over two years. Should she wait for Fillmore? This was the question that ran, recurring, through her brain as she walked to the Movie Theatre with Karen. Wait, Fillmore had never given her any of that kind of attention, nor attempted to ask her out. Why should she wait for him? She may have a chance at happiness with Joseph, whereas waiting for Fillmore sometimes made her very upset.

She was very close with Fillmore as he was the only person, except Edward (though he was different), who understood her. Did she owe him the wait? Did he deserve it? He had rescued her, there was no doubt about that. He had listened and comforted her when her grandparents died. He had always been there, without a doubt.

Karen, thankfully, did not notice the inner turmoil of Ingrid. She too was thinking about Joseph, and whether or not she should tell Ingrid how she felt about him, as she was pretty sure they would get together. She had told herself often for the past couple of weeks that she would not begrudge Ingrid for Joseph, though it may be difficult if they did, finally, get together.

"Think this movie will be good?" Ingrid asked Karen, after many minutes of silence. Given the context and contents of the thoughts, they did not notice that time was flying by, their bodies were acting on auto pilot. Ingrid realised this, after a while, and decided to break the ice, as she did know what Karen was thinking about.

"No," she laughed. "Romantic comedies bore me."

Ingrid laughed. "It's just good for everyone to get back together," she said. "We haven't seen each other much recently. The school is pretty much tearing itself apart at the seams with crime, not that it isn't interesting." She heard the similarity to Edward in both her tone and manner with that statement. The only difference between Edward and her was that he didn't try to be nice to people, whereas she did.

[X]

Edward really could not believe he was going to this. He was thinking about changes that were taking place within him whilst he was on his piano. It had only just hit him the time, 6.30. It would take him about forty five minutes to hobble there. It didn't really bother him that he would delay them, it would probably be funny. He enjoyed making people miserable, because he couldn't feel much else.

There still was some strange connection between himself, Ingrid and Fillmore. They didn't annoy him, which was a huge change. Often, everyone and everything annoyed him. He would have to wait and see how this would turn out. His own plot interested him.

[X]

Fillmore was now waiting in the movie theatre, quite literally twiddling his thumbs around as he listened to his music. Then, through the door, came Ingrid and Karen. He smiled and nodded, pushing his glasses back up to his eyes. They strolled over to him.

"Hello Fillmore," they both said.

"Looking forward to the movie?" Ingrid asked.

"Not really," he laughed. "I don't like romantic comedies, too corny. They bore me." Ingrid laughed at the similarity between Karen and his answers.

"That's what I said," Karen said.

Fillmore smiled. "What time is it?" Fillmore asked, as he had forgotten his phone, again.

"Forgotten your phone again?" Ingrid asked and giggled, she knew Fillmore too well. This interaction set her mind off again. She did like Fillmore, she was sure of it. She checked her green watch, "It's 6.35."

They waited for five minutes before Andy and Joseph arrived. They looked normal, just jeans and a top. Argh, Ingrid screamed inside her head. She genuinely did not know what to do. There was no doubt in her mind about Joseph, everything about his was perfect down to the way he tied his shoes. Life should not be this hard, she thought.

"Hello everyone," Joseph and Andy said to everyone.

After a few minutes of chat they went into the movie, after paying a very sarcastic attendant at the counter, who made an issue of their ages. "Wait," a shouted came from behind them. IT was Danny, and he was basically tripping over his own shoes. The safety patrol laughed.

"Thanks for waiting," Danny said, he pretended to be irate.

"It's about to start Danny," Fillmore replied. He looked around for Vallejo and Edward. There was no sign, which was a shame as he wanted to talk to Edward. Fillmore missed Vallejo and his chats; they became very close during middle school.

They went into the movie and sat down. Ingrid and Fillmore sat together, "You mind, Ingrid?" Joseph asked, gesturing at the empty chair beside her.

"Not at all," Ingrid replied, trying to hide a blush behind her hand. For goodness sake, she thought, only in a more obscene manner, why is everything so hard. The seating in the Movie hall was definitely symbolic. On her right hand was Fillmore, her best man, whilst on her left was Joseph, and she had to make a choice on who to concentrate her attention on.

If you ignored a few people near the front, only the safety patrol was in the Movie theatre, which they enjoyed. Andy in particular would be annoyed if some kid talked all the way through it.

"You look good Ingrid," Joseph said.

Ingrid laughed. She hadn't really been in a situation like this in her entire life, much less with what is considered as the best looking boy in the school, easily. "Err," she stuttered, "you to."

Joseph smiled. He liked that Ingrid was embarrassed, it was sweet. They spoke about the film for a while until the lights went down. Andy hissed a "Shh" at them and they laughed quietly. All thoughts of Fillmore had left Ingrid's mind, she wanted Joseph, no one else.

Fillmore, however, was not in a good mood. Ingrid wasn't ignoring him deliberately; she didn't even know he was there. He was secretly angry with her, as she did not tell him about her now obvious feeling for Joseph Anza. It was like she didn't trust him anymore and it both worried and, in a way, terrified him, she was his only friend.

The movie theatre door opened as a thud came toward them. It was Edward, and his hair was plastered to his head with water. It must have been pouring since the rest of them had come in. Rain was the bad autumn weather, and everyone was waiting patiently for the snow.

Edward sat down next to Fillmore. Most of the gang, except Andy (who secretly hated Edward), said hello, and Edward grunted in response. The pre films adverts were on, loudly, though no one really cared. "Edward," Fillmore whispered, "I want to speak to you later, it is important."

"Is it about Ingrid?" he whispered back. Fillmore, who was now familiar with Edwards knowledge of the way people thought, nodded. Thankfully, Ingrid was engaged in a conversation with Joseph and didn't hear.

"I really hate the adverts," Danny said loudly. "What is the point?"

"To advertise, Danny," replied Karen. She wasn't really bothered, though there was something nice about Danny, which is what drew people to him.

Fillmore laughed quietly. "Ingrid," he said, "What about that case, do you think it was him?" Ingrid didn't hear, to Fillmore's irritation.

The film started, along with a sarcastic mutter from Danny and a "shh", again, from Andy. After about five minutes, Ingrid and Joseph begun to get really bored.

"Ingrid," Joseph whispered.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You bored?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"You wanna go out into the foyer for a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Is "yeah" all you can say?" He asked.

"Yeah," she joked and giggled. Ingrid and Joseph went out into the foyer. After a few minutes, Fillmore followed, saying, "toilet,". Edward knew what was going on.

[X]

Outside of the movie theatre, Ingrid and Joseph were talking. After a while, Joseph took a deep breath, "Ingrid," he said. "You know I like you don't you, a lot."

She smiled and nodded. "I like you, a lot," she replied. She really didn't know how to act in this situation. So she let Joseph talk.

Fillmore, despite his natural instinct, was trying to find Ingrid and Joseph, to spy on it. He did not like it, but it was what love would do to a person. He looked around the corner and saw them. He couldn't believe his eyes, Joseph and Ingrid were kissing.

Ingrid opened one eye and saw him and broke away. Fillmore looked both hurt and angry. "Fillmore," she said, willing him to stay. He stormed off. "Fillmore," she had shouted the second time and ran after him.

Fillmore was walking quickly and bumped into someone, he didn't see his face.

"Fillmore, you don't understand," she shouted, catching up with him.

"Yes I do understand," Fillmore replied, almost shouting. "You don't trust me, that's it isn't it."

"Yes I do," she shouted back, they were outside the movie theatre now. What they did not know was that Edward was standing at the fire escape, watching. Ingrid then realised the problem. "That's not what is wrong, is it Fillmore?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Joseph isn't it," she shouted. "You are jealous of him. I can't believe you," she shouted as he began to speak."

"You know what Ingrid, I am not interested," he replied. He began to walk off, "See you at school."

Joseph came out of the theatre. "I am sorry Ingrid," he said. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't, maybe." Ingrid kissed him.

"Don't worry," she said, and kissed him again.

Edward was watching them still, running possibilities of the future through his head. For the first time in ages he was angry; angry at their stupidity, but in a different way. They could get along with people, and cared for one another. They don't know how lucky they have it, he thought, and stumbled back in to watch the end of the movie.

[X]

It was late, and Anza was walking back from Ingrid's house. He was so happy, they were finally together and he was in love with his wonderful, genius girlfriend. It was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He heard a rustle behind him and turned. There was nothing but darkness on the woodland road. He had the feeling that he was being watched.

"You," a deep voice said.

Joseph turned. Then the person came at him, beat him down with a bat and ran off, leaving the bleeding Anza behind, shouting in agony, until he fainted.

Like last time, review numerically, and say improvements with this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Serac out


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: All eyes turn to Fillmore

Ingrid was in turmoil, literally. She had been crying for a lot of the weekend. She couldn't believe that her friendship with Fillmore was over. What was just as bad was that Joseph had called, texted or answered her for the whole weekend and their was no way she could get to his house as her parents were at a conference over seas for the week. All sorts of questions ran through her mind. What if Joseph was only interested in a one night stand? Was she being used? Did she fall out with Fillmore over nothing? Why was everything so fucking difficult? She screamed the last one in her head.

Jaclyn was there for Ingrid, and had comforted her. "He might have lost his phone," she suggested Sunday night. Ingrid pretended to believe her, as she was sure something was wrong.

[X]

Fillmore was in a state. His parents, for a start, were out of town for the weekend and were coming back Tuesday and he had lost his debit card. Ma and Pa Fillmore were going to kill him, there was no doubt about it, though that was not what was bothering him the most.

Fillmore had retreated into himself with regards to Ingrid. He hadn't spoken to anyone all weekend. This would be the first school weekend where Fillmore wouldn't be walking with Ingrid. Ingrid was running round and round his head and he really wanted to forget about her for the moment. He could not cope with it, he had trusted her and she had done this.

Fillmore walked out of the house. It was a wet day, and it was drizzling. Fillmore sighed, "He really was not in the mood for a wet day." Fillmore decided to talk to Edward, so he walked over to where he normally met Edward.

Come to think of it, Fillmore had never met Edward's parents, nor seen his house. He did not even know where he lived. He knew that he left the house at the same time on most days. So he sat on a street sign and waited.

[X]

Edward wasn't in a good mood. His mom was drunk still, and shouting down stairs. He shook his head in disgust. His leg was in complete agony over the weekend and he spent a lot of the weekend drunk, trying to escape the pain.

Fillmore and Ingrid had fallen out. Edward did not believe in true friendship, he thought people were too nasty to like each other properly. However, he thought Fillmore and Ingrid were different. He knew exactly what was going on, and his direct contact with the human mind depressed him. Ingrid still had feelings for Fillmore, but she was sick of waiting for him. So when Joseph was prepared to go with her, she fell for him.

Edward snuck out of his house without seeing his mother. He limped off toward school; half hoping he could talk to Fillmore to take his mind of his leg, which was in absolute agony. He saw him sitting on the sign that they sometimes met at.

"Hello Edward," Fillmore said. Fillmore did not look happy, though why should he? His life was falling apart.

Edward nodded and kept on walking, Fillmore walked with him. "So," Fillmore said. "Any idea about what's going on with the Jake guy from Art?"

Edward realized he was diverting, but decided to join in. "I am almost certain that we are dealing with a criminal rink," he explained. "And Richard and Jake are quite literally the tip of the iceberg. I think things are going to get much worse before they get better."

[X]

Vallejo sighed, "I can't believe this," he said, whilst organizing the ambush of Fillmore. Two of the safety patrol kids were waiting by the door to detain him. He could not believe Fillmore would, or could, do this. All evidence pointed to him, they even found his debit card at the scene.

He wished Anza was awake; he wanted to know who the attacker was so that he could be avenged. It had to be Fillmore, though. From what he had heard, Ingrid and Joseph were together. Ingrid and Fillmore had a shouting match outside of the movie theatre. He didn't like not being allowed to tell Ingrid what had happened to Anza, even though it was his idea. He could not risk Fillmore finding out and moving or avoiding the safety patrol.

The door handle moved, and Vallejo nodded at the guards. "I can't believe it," Karen said and shook her head. Fillmore and Edward walked in.

Fillmore was grabbed by the two guards. "Fillmore," Vallejo said. "I can't believe you would do this."

"Do what?" Fillmore shouted as Ingrid walked in.

"What the fuck is going on?" she shouted. She looked at the safety patrol grabbing Fillmore and dragging him to the confinement room.

"Ingrid," Karen said. "We are so sorry, but Joseph has been attacked." She gasped and felt awful, she had thought she was using him.

"When?" she asked quietly, containing her emotions.

"Friday," Vallejo said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she exploded in anger. "What has this got to do with Fillmore?"

Edward had sat down. He was shocked inside. He could not say, but he was sure Fillmore had not done this, he was certain, though he couldn't risk going down with him. He kept his mouth shut.

"Well, you see," Karen explained. "We found Fillmore's card near Joseph. It is a good thing that Joseph contacted me, he could have died."

Fillmore was pushed into the confinement room and locked in. His whole world had fell apart, he was definitely going to be kicked out, maybe imprisoned. He didn't do it, he would never hurt Joseph, he wasn't even angry with him.

"How is he?" Ingrid asked, as a tear went down her face.

"Comatose," Vallejo said and sighed. "They don't know when he is coming out of it, he was really badly hurt."

Ingrid collapsed into the chair. "There is no way Fillmore did that," Ingrid said.

Vallejo nodded. "Karen, get her some coffee." Karen nodded and left to the coffee machine in the canteen. He sat down next to her. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened, so sorry. Folsom has given you permission to go see him."

"Vallejo," Ingrid pleaded. "I know Fillmore didn't do it, what is going to happen to him."

"I don't know," Vallejo said. "All evidence points to Fillmore, we have a motive too. I hear you and Joseph are together now, that's cool." Vallejo was trying to take her attention away from what was going on."

After a few minutes of silence, Karen came back in with a cup of coffee. "Do you want me to go with you to the hospital, Ingrid?" she asked.

A tear trickled down Ingrid's pale face when she nodded. Vallejo smiled. "I am sorry Ingrid."

Edward stood up. "I'm coming too," he said and Ingrid nodded. He had a different reason for going. He wanted to see the orientation of the beating, as he knew Fillmore was right handed. He was going to prove Fillmore innocent; it would be an interesting puzzle.

[X]

Ingrid broke down when she saw Joseph. He as beaten up badly, and had pipes going in and out of him. She had only been going out for one day, but she really cared for him. He was her friend as well. Karen was crying, and went over and held his hand. Edward, however, was quite calm, and was examining his injuries, when he noticed something strange.

He gave Ingrid and Karen a few minutes with Joseph. Then, strangely, Ingrid invited him outside. "Edward," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "You saw something, didn't you. You don't think that Fillmore did it."

He shook his head. "The attack doesn't make sense, and I am pretty sure that there was an ulterior motive, he was beaten to the right, which means the attacker is left handed."

Ingrid's eyes widened. "Fillmore is right handed."

"Exactly, though that's not enough," he said. "All evidence points to him, so we need to catch whoever did it, or prove without a doubt that it could not have been Fillmore."

Edward examined his medical charts. "They say the attack was at nine."

"That was when he was on his way back from my house," Ingrid explained.

"The only way to clear Fillmore's without catching the attacker, is an alibi," Edward explained, and Ingrid nodded.

Karen walked outside to them, she was a state. "Are you going?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ingrid replied.

"You were only there for a few minutes," she sobbed, angry at Ingrid's response.

"Sorry Karen," Ingrid replied. "There is something Edward and I have to do." They walked off and Karen stayed with Joseph.

[X]

Fillmore sat in solitary confinement, thinking about what had happened. He wanted to escape, and ask Edward to prove him innocent, but he couldn't. The room was far to well enforced. He couldn't believe what had happened to Joseph, and he wanted to catch the real attacker.

He hated being trapped in the room when he could be finding the real attacker. He felt betrayed, they thought it was him. Then he got hit by an epiphany. He knew how the attacker got his debit card. He got bumped into at the movie theatre after arguing with Ingrid. He knew he had his card before then.

He screamed on the inside. This was important to clearing his name, but he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. It was awful and was making him want to be sick. Fillmore took his glasses off and cleaned them, waiting for the doors to open, so he could state his case. He knew, in his heart, that he was out of X high school. This was it, he was, in his own words, royally screwed.

[X]

Edward and Ingrid were outside Fillmore's. His parents could not be used as an alibi as they were out for the weekend. Edward looked to the next door neighbor. "She may have seen," he suggested.

Ingrid nodded and knocked on the door. It felt strange to be Edward's partner instead of being Fillmore's. Fillmore was incredibly smart, but Edward was on a whole new level. Edward was the only person who lived like Ingrid, and really understood her, apart from Fillmore, and she had lost Fillmore.

The door opened and a long, blonde haired woman was there. She smiled, "Well hello there," she said. "Ingrid, right? Fillmore's friend."

Ingrid nodded. "Hello," she said. "Fillmore is in a lot of trouble, we need to know if you saw him on Friday night?"

"Why sure I did," she said. Thinking back to the night, "It was about seven, I was doing some late night gardening and he walked in, said hello."

"Did he leave the house," Edward asked.

"I don't think so."

"Ok, thank you madam," Ingrid said.

"Don't mention it," she said with a smile and shut the door.

Ingrid was happier now, there was proof that it couldn't have been Fillmore, but what about the debit card. Maybe Fillmore had snuck out of the house.

[X]

Karen was still sitting with Joseph, still very upset. Then, just slightly, his right eye opened, then the left.

"Joseph?" Karen said, grabbing onto his hand.

She was right, Joseph was awake.

[note]

Rate and review, like with the last chapter, numerically as it is helpful to find what to do next. Don't forget this is the first part of a two parter, so there is a lot that wasn't covered.


	6. Chapter 6

Just letting the readers know, this is the conclusion of section 1, so enjoy it. I am writing section 2 at the moment and with your review write some things you would like to see in the next section.

Episode 6: The truth unfolds

Edward and Ingrid were sitting in a computer room away from the H.Q incase they realized what they were doing. "What are you looking for, Edward?" Ingrid asked, watching him type, in a world of his own.

Edward's fingers were moving rapidly as they often did. "I am looking for online conversations between Richard and Jake, as well as what Jake has been sending around," he replied. Ingrid watched the screen as popups of information appeared.

"Wait," she said. Edward stopped.

"What is it?" he said, scanning the page, and then he saw it. There was a corrupted file on Jakes record. He smiled, "Got him."

He clicked on the file, an error message appeared. Ingrid sighed slightly, "No Ingrid, watch," Edward said, smiling in a strange sort of way. He began typing, and another message came up reading: "Corrupted on:" and Fridays date.

"Can you find out what it says?" Ingrid asked, leaning over him, watching the screen. Edward nodded and typed some more. Another popup came up, with a message on it:

"Interaction occurring Friday between Jake Parry and Lance Jane."

Edward grunted. "We have to catch Jake, we are bringing him in now," he said. "I am certain he was involved in the random beatings last week."

"Crackers," Ingrid said. "My photographic memory is acting up." Ingrid remembered seeing Fillmore get bumped into. "It was Lance Jane, he bumped into Fillmore."

"That's when he took his card, attacked Anza, and planted on the scene," Edward finished it for her. He began typing, "I am going to find out if either Jake or Lance are on computers," he said. "Ingrid, get that file printing out now, It is the message information between Lance and Jake."

He began tapping. Ingrid's incredibly mind clicked slightly as she realized. "Edward," Ingrid said. "I have a motive for Jake." Edward stopped typing and turned around. "Jake must have realized Fillmore was onto him for the beatings, when we asked who had access, the teacher must have told him!"

Edward laughed. "Your not just looks then Third," he joked sarcastically, Ingrid giggled. "He realized that Fillmore was onto him, so he decided to remove Fillmore from the equation." Edward squinted. "He attacked Anza so that the safety patrol would remove Fillmore, and we in the safety patrol would forget about him. The clever bastard," Edward laughed.

Edward started to tap more on the computer. "Ingrid," he said. "We have got Jake," he pulled up a map and the location was marked. "I am going to have to help you catch someone," he explained, "for the first time in years."

Ingrid liked Edward, not in a romantic way, in a more understanding and respectful way. Edward had strange feelings toward Ingrid, he could tell she had a difficult past that made her different. He respected her, and envied her. Her genius did not seem to come with intrinsic misery.

"Edward, you can't even run, you can barely walk," she replied.

"I am painfully aware of that Third," he said. He began to map out a plan. Ingrid was going to chase Jake through the halls until he reached the doors, where Edward would trip him and neutralize the target. He thought for a second, "We need solid evidence that it was him."

Ingrid thought for a second, "Edward, hack into the security system of the movie theatre, find the clip of Fillmore and send it to Vallejo."

"Now you are talking!" Edward replied and began to hack. "We don't have time to watch it," he said and sent the small clip to Vallejo. He saw that Jake was there. "We have a crook to catch!"

[X]

Joseph was waking up slowly, one movement at a time. He was in a lot of pain and wondering where he was. The doctors came and gave him a checkup, and, apart from a long scar down his face, he would be fine. He looked around, he saw Karen, she was on the phone.

"What, Ingrid?" Karen asked to the phone. "It wasn't Fillmore?"

They was a distorted sound for her response. "Jake was involved," there was a response. "Ok, I won't tell anyone. I'll see you later, he has woken up!"

Joseph rubbed his eyes. "Hello Joseph," Karen said, smiling. She had been sitting with Joseph for hours. Joseph's parents kept coming in, but they had to maintain the money input. They felt awful, but it was what they had to do. "I have been waiting for you to wake up!"

"What happened?" Joseph asked. "I remember being attacked."

Karen got very interested quickly, she too wanted Fillmore to be innocent, but she wasn't convinced. "Do you remember anything, Joseph?" she asked, pulling her chair up, next to the bed. She felt awful for Joseph, his handsome face cut and she wouldn't tell him. She couldn't hurt his feelings at a time like this.

Joseph blinked. "I was attacked," he explained. "I was walking home from Ingrid's when a boy attacked me. He had a mask on; I couldn't see anything." Karen sighed. "What's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"Fillmore was blamed," she explained, followed by a shout of disapproval from Joseph. "You don't even know what happened," she said. "He had a motive; what's more, I found his card near you."

Joseph sighed, could Fillmore have done this to him? He didn't know, maybe. He was very angry at the movie theatre. This sparked his memory. "Where is Ingrid?" he exclaimed.

"She came to see you earlier, she was very upset," replied Karen. "She has gone on an investigation with Edward to find out who attacked you. They seem to have a lead, Jake was involved."

Joseph lay back, and begun thinking about why someone would attack him, whilst Karen rambled about what had been going on.

[X]

Ingrid opened the door to a classroom in the D block. "Jake Parry," she said and he turned. He had short blonde hair and a chubby face.

"Officer," he said in a charismatic voice, "What can I do for you."

"You are under arrest for the conspiracy to attack Joseph Anza last Friday," she said, holding up her badge. Jake's eyes narrows. "You are going to have to come with me!"

"Oh am I?" he said, and licked his lips. "Well, if you say so." He reached into his bag. Without warning he threw at book at Ingrid and it struck her in the chest. He ran off. Ingrid smiled.

She chased after him through the corridors; it was the last lesson start of the day so the halls were packed. He was pushing through the crowd, directly on route. "Vallejo, we need backup, D block!" she said into her walky talky.

She chased him further as he pushed through the hall and knocked people over. He reached the entrance to D block, which was completely unguarded. He laughed, "So long, pig!" he shouted back to her and made a dash for it.

Just as he nearly made it for the door, Edward stepped out from the toilets. "I don't think so," he said, and used his stick to knock Jake over. Ingrid caught up and grabbed the perp as the rest of the safety patrol got together. Vallejo was there. He smiled, "So it wasn't Fillmore," he said. "Thank goodness!"

[X]

Ingrid and Edward stood up to explain what had gone on.

"You see," Edward said to all of the safety patrol, after Jake had confessed as Andy had blackmailed him. "Jake is, from what I can tell, a member of a crime rig. We were onto it on Friday, and Fillmore was almost certain and would have got Jake that day."

"Knowing this he had to protect himself," Ingrid continued. "So he attacked Anza, framing Fillmore, stealing his card when he bumped into him at the movie theatre." The evidence went on behind them.

The safety patrol began mumbling. Vallejo left the room, and when he came back he had Fillmore with him. "Fillmore," Vallejo said. "Edward and Ingrid have proven your innocence, and we have uncovered a major crime rink." He paused. "Can I say on behalf of the safety patrol, sorry." The rest of the safety patrol agreed.

He ignored them. "Ingrid," he said, "can I speak to you outside please."

Ingrid smiled, everything might get better, she would be friends again. "Ingrid," Fillmore said when they were outside. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

It was like a bomb had hit Ingrid. She couldn't understand what she did wrong. "I helped you Fillmore," she shouted.

"I know you did and I am so happy for it," Fillmore replied. "But the trust is gone, and I don't think it is coming back, things are not going to go back to the way they used to be."

Ingrid opened her mouth to argue, as a tear trickled. He stopped her, "You have Joseph," he said. "I'll find other friends, it's ok Ingrid. We will just have to move on."

But it was not O.K with Ingrid, not ok at all. Before she could argue, Fillmore walked out of the corridor, to the exit of school, he never stayed to finish the argument, especially since this argument was tearing him apart inside.

"Fine Fillmore," Ingrid shouted. "Fuck you then!"

Ingrid walked back into safety patrol H.Q, for her bag. Edward saw the look on her face, and the whole of H.Q had heard what had happened. They remained silent, as she got her bag. She was going off to see Joseph, the only person in the world who could make her happy. How could Fillmore do this to her?

Edward shook his head. They were being morons, ungrateful morons. He limped out of H.Q, and to hide away from his emotions, fell into thought about the crime group, to hide his pain too.

The whole of the safety patrol reflected on what had happened. Vallejo went back into his office and sat down, running his hand through his hair, thinking about what had happened. What an awful first few weeks of school. What an awful start to what should be the start of the best few years of their life. Vallejo thought, like Ingrid did, why couldn't things be a little bit easier?

End of Section 1

So, what did you think? I am writing Section 2 now, so in the final review of the second can you tell me what you thought of the story as a whole, what you think of the new characters, the plot and the idea of the crime rig. Can you please rate, numerically, the whole series so far as well as this one chapter. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fillmore! Fillmore! is the property of the Disney animation studio and Disney. I do not own "Can Anybody Find Me Somebody to Love", this song if the property of Queen and its affiliated producers. I produce this series for the purpose of the reader and it is not to be distributed. Any distrubution has not got my permission and so I am not responsible.

Section 2

Episode 1: The Plan Begins

Life just wasn't the same anymore for Fillmore, and everyone had noticed the change in him. He had become short, and sometimes nasty, leading people to think he was returning to his old ways. People still liked him, but he had lost his best friend, Ingrid, and replaced him with Edward, who a lot of people deemed a "bad influence". Ma and Pa Fillmore were upset for him.

"Hey Cornelius," Pa Fillmore said. "Are you friends with Ingrid yet?" Fillmore was sitting in his bed on a Sunday afternoon. It had been almost a month since Fillmore was detained for Anza's attack, and the safety patrol were busily following leads about the criminal gang that Edward had predicted.

"No pa," Fillmore replied. Pa Fillmore shook his head sadly. "She doesn't trust me anymore." Fillmore was heartbroken, truthfully. HE had trusted Ingrid his entire life, and told her everything, except that he loved her, he would risk the friendship. He did like Karen for a while, and told Ingrid that. Why didn't Ingrid tell him about Joseph? He still spoke to Ingrid, and they were still partners, but they never met up outside of school.

"It's up to you what you do Cornelius," Pa Fillmore explained. "But I think you are making a mistake."

"Dad," Fillmore said. "I have trusted her ever since I met her. I rescued her from expulsion and risked my own neck. If she didn't tell me this, why would she tell me other things? What else is she hiding for me?"

"She saved your neck as well," Pa Fillmore replied and left the room, leaving Fillmore alone with his depressing thoughts. Fillmore had sat in his room a lot, but spent a lot of time working out, which had left him a lot bigger than before. He had also taken up the Ps3 handset and spent a lot of time playing Call of Duty.

[X]

Vallejo sat on the couch with Joseph, "What are going to do, Anza?" Vallejo asked. They were talking about Fillmore and Ingrid. They all felt bad about it, and Joseph was feeling especially guilty and sought help in Vallejo.

Joseph shook his head. "I have no idea," he sighed. "Ingrid and myself have been getting along greatly. To be honest, Vallejo, this has been the best month of my life, bar this fiasco with Ingrid and Fillmore."

Vallejo nodded. "I know Fillmore," he said. "He has been behaving differently because he wishes things could have gone differently. He has been spending a lot of time on his own, in case you didn't know. When he is not alone he is with Edward, who enjoys making things worse for his own interest."

Joseph rubbed his face with his hand. "I could try and talk to Ingrid, see if I could get her to talk to him Monday morning."

"That could go either way," Vallejo explained. "Fillmore retreats into himself when he is upset, avoids people. If Ingrid, say, knocked on his door, he might not go to school at all." Vallejo shook his head. "This is annoying."

Vallejo had to get the two friends again. They were the best team in the school, Edward making them the best team in the country. Since they had fallen out, however, the amount of busts done by the safety patrol had dropped dramatically. They probably would be further along with the current criminal case.

There was a knock on Joseph's door. Joseph got up and answered. It was Karen; she too was involved with re creating the friendship between Ingrid and Fillmore. "Hello Karen, come in."

Karen walked into the living room and saw Vallejo sitting on the couch. "Hi Vallejo," she said.

"Hello Tehama," Vallejo replied, who insisted on calling people by their surnames, like when they were in middle school.

"What's going on then," Karen asked, sitting down next to Vallejo with Joseph standing up in front of them, as if briefing them.

"I think I am going to ring Ingrid," Joseph explained and Karen nodded. "Get her to talk to Fillmore."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "I think that you should meet up with her," she said. "Ringing her gives her much more chance to ignore you." She giggled to herself. She still liked Joseph, a lot, though she would never sabotage Ingrid and Joseph's relationship, she just wasn't like that.

Joseph got his phone out of his pocket and left the room.

[X]

Ingrid was tinkering with her old robot that she built with the aid for Fillmore. Not for nostalgic reasons, but because she liked her robot. She missed Fillmore, massively, though she reasoned that, that section of her life was over. She had to move on and live with it, however much it still hurt her every time she brought the memories to her mind. She often retreated into her memories, as they were so perfect; it was like she was there.

She was happy with Joseph, really happy. They saw each other all of time, inside or outside of school. She spent a lot of time on the internet talking to him and Karen. Life was good, she just wished she could share it with Fillmore.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, half expecting Fillmore she answered it. "Hello?" she said down the phone. It was Joseph and he was asking if she wanted to meet up at the park down the road. "Sure," Ingrid replied, smiling to herself. Joseph now ended phone calls with "Bye baby." It might be a bit cringe worthy, but she liked it.

It was two o'clock and Ingrid still had her pyjamas on, that was just the kind of girl she was. She didn't care was people thought of her and she sure as hell was not going to look nice in the comfort of her own bedroom. She went into the bathroom to get ready to meet Joseph, though all she did was wash her face, she never put makeup on.

[X]

"Ok, bye baby," Joseph said down the phone.

"Aww," Karen said. "Bye baby, that's so cute."

Vallejo laughed at Joseph's face, which was blushing moderately. "So," Vallejo said. "What is going on then Anza?"

Joseph locked his phone and put it in his pocket. "I'm meeting up with her at that park down the road in half an hour," he explained. "Do you two wanna play X-box until then?"

Karen nodded. "Sorry Anza," Vallejo said. "I am going fishing, I haven't been in ages and have already arranged it with my father, some other time though."

"Sure," Joseph replied. "See you later Vallejo, lets hope this goes well."

"Bye Vallejo," Karen said as Vallejo left.

"Bye, and good luck Anza, we are all with you," Vallejo stated as she left.

Joseph turned his X box on and Karen and him played on some games for twenty minutes, until Karen said, "Time to go then, Joseph." And they left at his house, Karen going home and Joseph heading for the park near Ingrid's house.

[X]

Edward was lying on his bed, running mathematical equations through his head to sooth him. He was drunk, and tired, it took away the pain. His mom was out at a pub somewhere but he didn't care; why should he?

He didn't like himself, not only that, he pitied his miserable existence. He was in a mood of self pity which was, in his own words, branching out for self loathing and self anguish. He had a bit of fun with Ingrid and Fillmore, showing their emotions to one another. He had never felt guilty in his life, and this wasn't the time he would start.

He got up and went to his piano and started playing a Queen song, can anybody find me somebody to love? That was something he wanted, someone real that he could love, but he couldn't. He couldn't trust people, they would just betray him like people had in the past.

Before the thought could develop, he passed, falling off his piano stool onto the floor.

[X]

Ingrid sat on the swing in the park her and Joseph often met in. It was getting colder as it got closer to the winter months. Ingrid liked that, she enjoyed winter more than summer as she liked not to have to wear less amounts of clothing. "Hey Ingrid," Joseph said, who had arrived through the door behind her.

Ingrid got off her swing, "Hello Joseph," she said, who came up, hugged her and kissed her. They sat down on the swing and talked for a while, holding hands from one swing to the other.

"Ingrid listen," Joseph said seriously, "we need to talk about Fillmore."

Ingrid sighed. "What about him?" she asked in a fake, I don't care, sort of way.

"How do you feel about him?" he asked, not in a judgmental way, but he had rehearsed what he was going to say for a while and wanted it to sound right.

"I miss him, Joseph," Ingrid explained, starting to get emotional, her photographic memory popping up images in her mind of them sitting together, laughing in the snow. "We were best friends, and now he won't even talk to me unless it is a case."

Joseph nodded. "Why don't you talk to him?" he asked.

Ingrid looked at him. "I don't think I can," she explained, now quite upset. "Whenever I try he walks off, and when he walks off he walks off for hours, then I lose face."

"You could knock on his door on Monday," Joseph suggested.

Ingrid looked across, "You have been put up to this," Ingrid said. "You have, haven't you?"

Joseph nodded. "I wanted to do it Ingrid," he said. "You and Fillmore were so close, like you said, and it's affecting everyone. The case, the fact that you are both upset a lot."

Ingrid smiled and kissed him. "I'll try," she said. "I really want it to work out, I just want things to go back to the way they used to be."

Joseph smiled, this may work, he thought to himself. "So, you're going to call on him before school on Monday?" he asked. "Have a long conversation, get everything back to normal."

Ingrid nodded.

[X]

Edward woke up from his faint, dazed and confused. From the time, he had been asleep for a while now. He shook his head and rubbed his face. In his sleep, he had had another epiphany regarding the case. He had an idea about the structure of the criminal gang and some ideas on what they were doing.

Richard Manner, the hacker. He was collecting information for the higher ups so they could blackmail people. The fights were on people that the group was blackmailing for power. The fights were when people refused to co operated. The gang had recruited Jake Parry with promises of power; he could get the thugs art materials and masks to disguise themselves.

Since Jake had been caught, he confessed to attacking Joseph, though he claimed it was on jealousy, giving him six months of detention off sight for a first offence. He had done this to take suspicion of him, and so the gang wouldn't get him, you could not drop out of this gang; you were in it for life.

Edward thought about the next targets. Since there was an attack on Joseph and Fillmore, this meant that they were attacking the safety patrol. They had already hacked Danny for information, and Vallejo. He was sure of himself now, the next target would be the safety patrol, they would terrify members of the safety patrol, to cause some to leave. His life at X high school was very interesting.

In a small burst of happiness, Edward started playing on his piano, and remained on it for well over three hours. He was still a little drunk, but was cooling off, and would have a massive hangover in the morning.

Edward starting thinking about Fillmore and Ingrid, since it was starting to affect him and that bothered him. Due to the fact that their performance had gone down at safety patrol no doubt their were plans by Vallejo and Joseph trying to get them back together as friends were going on at the moment, probably as he thought.

[X]

Fillmore was watching a film, thinking about life at the moment. It wasn't great, though he was feeling better since the morning. It was late now, about ten, and no one had called him for a while, as he stopped replying to texts a few weeks ago. He needed a girlfriend, someone to take his mind off of Ingrid, someone that he could give his thoughts to rather than have them taken away by Edward.

He lay back in his bed, resting his head on his hands with his elbows out. He was tired now, his eyelids threatening to close. Something had to happen soon, something had to take him away from his life, or he was going to go insane. He decided he was going to pile all of his thoughts into the case at the moment. This was the last thought he had before he fell asleep, waiting for Monday morning to come, a whole new week or misery.

End of Chapter 1

Review please, thanks. There are going to be new characters in this section as well as old ones coming back, not going to give any big clues away but the new characters name begins with A and the old character coming back has the initials F.B. Review this chapter numerically please. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2: Edward Reflects

Edward was starting to regret not taking Lance in a month ago. He believed then that they should wait before busting him as there was no evidence to do so. Also, busting him would lead to the crime rig knowing that they had leads and would make them even more secretive or twice as violent. His opinion changed when he thought of the incompetent safety patrol.

They genuinely seemed lost without the minds of Ingrid Third and Fillmore, and when the two did not work together, they were not half as effective. The case had hit what appeared to be a dead end, and they were out of leads. Sooner or later, regardless, they were going to have to bring Lance in. Edward would lie, tell them that Lance would make a good lead, but truthfully he wanted to tempt the gang to do something rash, something very nasty so they had far more leads to go on, to make life that little bit more interesting.

It was early Monday morning and, as he had predicted, he had a splitting post alcohol headache that was eating away at his skull. His leg felt ok today, so things seemed to balance out a bit, though he was still (like always) in a bad mood. He had a good feeling about today, like something bad was going to happen that would interest him. He alsso suspected that a "Get Fillmore and Ingrid back together" plan was going on at the moment, and that it was made by Joseph and Ingrid would be carrying it out. From what he knew there was no way it was going to work, as Fillmore would be awkward about the whole situation.

Edward played a chord on his piano and cringed at the awful sound. When was he going to get it fixed? His mom didn't have the money, as any money she had she burnt on alcohol that he often stole from her. He would have to find out a way to get it tuned somehow, and at the moment he would do anything to get it fixed. He was sick of all of his favorite tunes sounding a semi demi tone off, or even a demi tone off on some notes. IT genuinely sounded awful and it made him feel slightly sick sometimes. The piano was his means of escape, and the horrid sound was ruining that.

Edward had taken his school laptop home with him so he could access the school mainframe. It was six o clock in the morning so there was no chance of technicians finding out and besides, his computer knowledge was far greater than theirs and he often hacked their computers and disabled them when he wanted to do work on their mainframe.

He was setting up a virus at the moment to get into the school mainframe, once there, it would send him any message sent within the school. It was impossible to trace, find or stop so he was completely safe. He was just fine tuning it with a new device added, which would give him total control over the school system. He had to be careful, as he didn't want other skilled hackers in the school, and there were a few, finding this virus and harnessing it, so it would tell him when anyone else was accessing the mainframe.

He lay back on his bed and sent the virus to the school. He then decided he wanted to know a little bit more about officers Ingrid Third and Cornelius Fillmore, so he got the virus to forward him information, their personal records and files. They popped up on his screen. In a few minutes he had learnt a very large amount on the two of them, and was half pleased for himself.

After reading the files he could tell why they were so close. Fillmore was an ex delinquent with tendencies of anger and irrationality, though he was well known for his planning and cunning when he was part of a crime ring back in his old school, X middle school. He joined the safety patrol when a friend, his soon to be partner Wayne, rescued him from his old life and then moved to Tennessee. Fillmore went through partners like they were candy.

Ingrid Third was another school outlaw, a tortured genius like himself. She had transferred among many schools committing crimes and getting herself kicked out. She had been sent to a special school in Nepal before being sent to X. She almost got kicked out of X middle school for a crime that she obviously not committed. Fillmore proved this, and since then they had been partners.

Fillmore and Ingrid had been partners, solving countless cases in record times. Fillmore had been under the light before for a crime he didn't commit. He had fallen into a large piece of macaroni art and destroyed it, causing Folsom to invoke the three strikes rule, a sports metaphor. They had solved over a hundred cases earning thm awards as the graduated middle school. They had become quite famous over the state, sometimes moving to other schools to help other safety patrols, and were often referred to as the best child detectives in the country. The genius Ingrid Third and the sarcastic wit of Cornelius Fillmore made a superb team.

He then decided to check his record, pulling them up on the screen. He had moved to England a year before his dad had killed himself. Back in England, he was regarded as a genius. He had been to physics lectures at Oxford at twelve years old. After that, he turned to crime to compensate his boredom. He was a hacker and plotter who spent a lot of his time as the head of a criminal gang and manipulated people to follow his wished. He had almost complete control over the school before he left, and was infamous.

When he had moved to America and his dad committed suicide his life changed. He was always short with people, but after that he devoted his life to work over people. He hated people who had it easier than him who didn't deserve it. He spent his time on computers, mastering them quickly, building viruses for people who would pay, working undercover. That was before he got really bored.

After a while, Edward turned his attention to the safety patrol in middle school. It was a new challenge, working against people he once helped to get where they were. He was hated by everyone. The criminals hated that he caught them, and the safety patrol hated him because he caused a lot of the crimes.

Edward took up the piano when he was seven, though started playing seriously at thirteen, he quickly became excellent, taking the grade 8 test only a year after starting and passed with distinction. He turned his attention to other instruments, such as the bass, the guitar and the drums. Though he found them all easy and stopped after a while, though this didn't stop him getting good.

His mother turned to alcohol not long after his dad killed himself. This, in itself, came with a lot of other things. She lost her job and the house, causing them to live in a poor, really small one. She stopped talking to Edward when he shouted at her for ruining his life, and this was one of the few times that he had shouted. The house became dirty and his life got worse and worse after that.

The school report had several comments on it. Most people regarded him as a form of sociopath as he did not have guilt. They had written that he was an "obsessive genius". His grades were good, but he didn't try at school. He had never got below an A, even as a small child. He would have been moved up into university by now if it was not for his record. Despite the good comments reflecting on his genius, there were others as well.

He looked through the comments and laughed. He did not care at all what moron teachers thought. Teachers, in his opinion, had the combined brain capacity of the average ant. They judged him out of jealousy, and due to his attitude he got shouted at a lot, he also spoke back in lessons, and would be in much more trouble if he was not such a credit to the school. He was the only one in the country, along with Ingrid, to score full marks on the Satty 9 and the Satty 10. His photographic memory was perfect, like Ingrid's, but he rarely told anyone he had it, he did not see the point.

Edward spent a lot of time in his memories, thinking about what he would do in certain situations if he could go back. Due to his memory, in the same way as Ingrid, he could shut his eyes and re live memories. He could literally shut himself off from the world and fall into his own, which he had utter control over. Where his leg did not hurt and where his mom cared about him.

The thing about Edward was that his life was hard. One would imagine that being a genius would make things easier though it is quite the opposite. Edward over thought everything, every last possible idea which could happen with everything he said or had done. This led him into depression and when his mom cared about him, when he was much younger, he had been to many councilors, though he had called them all morons and they had eventually refused to see him.

Edward's life was looking up at the moment. The new school and the new safety patrol gave him a lot of people to manipulate and he liked the story between Ingrid and Fillmore, as much as he thought they were morons for throwing away the best thing that either of them had ever had. He had been given quite a good system to hack and destroy if he wanted to, though not yet.

Edward himself was bordering on an alcoholic, or, at least, he used to. He used to get drunk every day after school and he was starting to feel the effects of it. Though now he didn't, he only got drunk on weekends when his leg was hurting a lot. It not only stopped his leg from hurting, it stopped him from thinking.

One of the problems with being as clever as Edward is, is that you can never stop thinking. Edward sighed to himself when he began to think about his mother. He thought about how life used to be, when things were easier, which led him down a huge range of thought that made life very difficult.

Edward began surfing the net, he decided that it would be a good idea to start hacking people he knew, and started with Fillmore. It took him a few minutes, but after a while he got into his computer, as Fillmore was on it now. It was now seven o clock and Fillmore had signed onto check his email, like he did every day. Edward liked Fillmore, there was a strange friendship between them, Fillmore was basically a nice guy with a strange temper and a weird way of handling his emotions, much like himself and Ingrid. He could see why the three of them were friends.

He squinted when he thought that. Did he just think of Fillmore, Ingrid and himself were friends? This was strange; as he had never really thought of anyone as friends, little own people that he had only met six weeks ago. Life was really changing for him, and he could feel his emotions toward people change. He was becoming less and less irritated with the world and he thought that this was down to his relationship between himself and Fillmore and Ingrid.

Fillmore was surfing Facebook at the moment, on some ones profile. He clicked on his friends and clicked on Ingrid's page. Fillmore then clicked off it quickly and clicked on notepad.

"Hello Edward," it said. "I take it you are bored."

Edward smiled slightly, Ingrid must have shown Fillmore how to know when his computer was being watched. It was a useful skill to know. Edward hacked into his computer and typed.

"Very, now go back to what you are doing."

"No," Fillmore replied on notepad. "See you at the sign, if not, at school."

Fillmore shut his computer down. Edward laughed to himself. He still had the feeling that something big was going to happen today at school. His second alarm clock went off loudly, which meant it was almost time to go to school. He picked up his school bag and his lunch and packed it, and brought his copy of Gray's anatomy in case he got bored. He looked in the mirror at his face, which had a thin layer of fluff on and his messy hair. Edward never combed his hair, shaved or put on de odorant, he never thought it was important as he did not care at all what people thought of him.

He played a chord just as he left the room, and opened the door. It was a sunny, yet cold day in October, and it looked like it may snow soon. Edward half smiled and shut the door behind him. He caught this small moment of serenity before the depression set in again. He was sure something was going to happen today, and he was, almost, looking forward to it.

End of Chapter 2

I thought I would give the reader a glimpse into Edward's mind. Also, I thought I would introduce the new character in the next chapter, tell me who you think it is in the review. Tell me what you thought of this episode numerically, like always, and any improvements I could make. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 3: Return and Renewal

Ingrid was packing her bag for school, thinking about what was going to go on. Should she text Fillmore to sort things out? It might work, that was the problem. She would feel awful if it didn't, but great if it did. It was very important to her to clear things up, and she was pretty sure things would get better eventually, but she wanted it to get better now.

She got out her phone, her hand trembling, and opened the messaging section. She then sat on the table and put the phone down and massaged her temples, thinking. She remembered how Fillmore had rescued her, and now it was her turn to rescue Fillmore, from himself.

She grabbed her phone and typed:

"Hello Fillmore, wanna walk to school today."

She sent it before she could go against her thought, waiting for the reply.

[X]

Fillmore pushed his way through his door, it was warm today. He was thinking about the case, and about their motive. There were many reasons for a criminal gang, revenge (they had already targeted Fillmore), money and just downright control. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was Ingrid, "Hello Fillmore, wanna walk to school today?" Fillmore shook his head slightly; he really did not know what to do.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. He smiled slightly, maybe things were looking up. He knew he couldn't be as close as before with Ingrid, but maybe he could be friends with her. He opened the door and walked out of the house.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he picked it up and checked the message. "By the usual sign," it read. He texted, yeah, back as a reply.

He texted Edward next, letting him know that he was walking with Ingrid, and couldn't walk with him. Edward realised what was going on and said, ok. Fillmore walked slowly, thinking about what he should do.

He saw Ingrid at the sign, sitting on it and swaying her feet beneath it. She looked up at him, "Hey Fillmore," she said.

"Hey Ingrid," he said and walked up to her and gestured to school. She nodded and followed her.

"How've you been Ingrid?" asked Fillmore, trying to put the memories out of his mind, walking with Ingrid was like a dream come true, and he realised how much he had missed her.

Ingrid felt great as well. "I have been good, Fillmore," she replied. "I've been building my robot again. It's looking good." She smiled.

"I'll have to see it sometime," Fillmore said, with a smile. Even though they both really wanted to be friends again, it was definitely awkward. "I have been playing on MW2 for far to long in my bedroom." He laughed and Ingrid did the same.

There conversation went back to the safety patrol after a while, and started talking about the old days. "Remember that time we rescued the Satty 9's?" Ingrid said.

Fillmore hummed. "That's the time you almost let a perp go," Fillmore joked. "Aint that right Ingrid?"

Ingrid shook her head. "Fillmore," she replied, "I only let him go for a moment, we have been over this."

Their minds turned to the current case. "We have got to get this case Ingrid," Fillmore said. "This is the longest we have been without solving one."

"Yeah," Ingrid agreed. She knew why they hadn't solved it yet and Fillmore did too. Their fall out had meant that they were off the game, the really needed each other. Edward didn't help, manipulating things for his own benefit, though they didn't mind. Ingrid and Fillmore were outsiders and so was Edward and outsiders are supposed to join together.

Fillmore saw Joseph, who was waiting for the two of them on a wall by school. He waved at them and smiled to himself. I can't believe it was that easy, he thought. He jumped off the wall and walked over to the two of them. "Fillmore, Ingrid," he said, hugging Ingrid and taking her hand. "So, are you two getting along now?"

Ingrid nudged Joseph in the ribs, "Don't spoil it," she whispered and smiled up at him.

Ingrid, Fillmore and Joseph walked up to H.Q. Fillmore still felt awful when he saw Ingrid and Joseph together, but for the good of the friendship he was willing to ignore it, but it was hard. Thoughts of Ingrid not trusting him enter his mind; however, he forced them down with brutal intent.

Vallejo and Karen were in the room. When Ingrid and Fillmore walked in together they smiled broadly, but knocked it off their face and went about their business. Vallejo called Fillmore and Ingrid back into his room.

"So," Vallejo began. "Is everything back together with you two?" They nodded, slightly, as they were not sure. "Sorry guys, but your work has been slack recently, I want everything back to the way it used to be. Folsom has been on my back almost non stop since Anza's attack. I want all effort concentrated on this case, follow every lead, even go to old friends, crooks. Fillmore, pull up some people that you used to know."

Fillmore nodded. "Got it Vallejo."

"We are on it," Ingrid finished. Smiling with her eyes turned slightly to Fillmore. Life was fantastic for her at the moment; she had Joseph, her dream guy, and her best friend Fillmore by her side.

The door burst open, and in limped Edward. He looked across to Ingrid and Fillmore. "Good, you two are friends again," he said. "Are you going to stop behaving like little girls now?"

Vallejo smirked but covered it with his hand. He agreed with Edward, though he would never say it. This was one of the appeals of Edward, he knew what you were thinking and voiced opinions without any fears. "I have just told them about the case," Vallejo said to Edward. "We need leads, Edward."

"Ok," Edward said. "I'll get some information."

Edward left the room. Vallejo shook his head. "That guy is his own boss," Vallejo said. He then looked across to Fillmore and Ingrid. "Go on then, get a move on."

Fillmore and Ingrid walked out of the room. Edward had his laptop on his lap and his feet up on the table. Karen looked back at him and laughed. "Hey guys," she said and smiled when she saw Ingrid and Fillmore together but kept silent about it, under Vallejo's orders. She stood up, "Anyone want a coffee?"

Ingrid walked over to sit with Joseph at his desk. "Me please, Karen," Ingrid said. "Black coffee, two sugars."

"Coco for me please," Fillmore said. "Two sugars and two marshmallows, please."

"Tea for me," Edward said, portraying the English stereotype. "Milk and five sugars." Edward liked sugar, and always had a lot.

Karen nodded. Danny walked in. "Hey guys," he said. "Guess what, I started karate."

"Good on you Danny," Karen said sarcastically. "Its drink run and you are helping me. Come on." Danny sighed, but agreed.

Fillmore laughed, everyone ordered Danny around.

[X]

After ten minutes Karen came back with drinks. After setting the drinks down Danny walked back to the door. "What's this?" he said, bending down to pick something up. "What the hell?"

"What is it Danny?" Fillmore asked, getting up and walking over. It was a letter, written in black ink. Fillmore's eye widened.

"Fillmore?" Ingrid said loudly.

Fillmore read the note out:

"Be warned. Anza was only the beginning, you will all be next. So you take us seriously, have a little present. XXX"

The most horrific part of this was that there was a large clump of hair attached to the letter by tape. "Anza," Fillmore said. "I think this is your hair." Joseph got up and came over, his eyes, too, widened as he looked at what seemed to be his hair.

"I'll take it to the lab," Karen said.

Andy walked through the door. "Hello guys," he said, putting his coat on the hanging. He saw everyone's worried faces. "What is it?"

Vallejo opened his door. "Is something going on?" he shouted and he too saw everyones faces. "What?"

Fillmore and Ingrid explained what was going on. Edward's head was resting on his hands, thinking. "This is a full blown attack on the safety patrol," he explained and everyone turned to him. "This is a control plea, they are warning us, trying to scare us to get some to quit the force. I can assure you all, Joseph was the first in a long line of coming attacks on all of us."

Some of the others in the room shifted uncomfortable, worried about the future. Some were even considering leaving; Fillmore could hear them saying it. A shadow appeared at the door. Everyone got ready, this might be an attack.

A familiar face walked in. "Frank?" Vallejo said.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry it was a short one, I have writers block. More will be up soon. So review like normal. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4: Profilers do the Strangest Things

Frank Bishop had moved to France a year ago because of family issues. His time in America was filled with being an incredible profiler, matching up to the skills of Edward, or else very close. He was tall, slim and now slightly tanned. His hair was curly now, and quite long, reached over his ears.

"Frank," Vallejo said. "Is that you?"

"Vallejo!" Frank said, and walked over and shook his hand. "How have things been, senior commissioner."

Vallejo laughed. "People, this is Frank Bishop," to this Edward raised his eye. "He's an old friend of mine, so treat him with respect, you hear?"

Edward stood up and looked at Frank. Frank laughed, though he felt a little uncomfortable. "Who is this?" Frank asked Vallejo, though he kept his eyes on Edward.

"This is Edward Johnson," Vallejo explained, interested about the interaction between these two. Two masters of the art of profiling the criminals. "He is the X high school profiler."

Edward nodded. "You are too easy to figure out," he said, becoming uninterested, and headed back to his seat, very disappointed.

Frank laughed. "Go on then," he said. "Have a go."

Edward turned around. "From your posture, and the way that you examine people, you were once a profile," he said. "You spend a lot of time inside, and, from a stain on your top, you had pizza last night. You eat pizza a lot, and usually on your own. You have been abroad, I can tell from your tan on your hands, but you have a tan line on your wrists, and judging from it you have lived abroad for about a year. You usually wore a long top, so this country was not so hot you couldn't. To sum up," he finished. "You are the X middle school profiler who has spent a year in the middle of France and had a personal relationship with Vallejo which involved betrayal on Vallejo's part, at least, in your perspective. See, too easy."

Frank raised an eyebrow and Vallejo laughed. "You have skill, kid," Frank said and smiled slightly. After Edward sat down, Frank looked around the room and saw Ingrid and Fillmore. "Ingrid, Fillmore, how have you too been." He noticed Ingrid sitting with Joseph.

"Hello Frank," Ingrid said, smiling.

"Frank, how has France been dude?" Fillmore asked.

"It's been good Fillmore," Frank explained. "I worked for a safety patrol over there. They needed a profiler, as their old one was a moron." Fillmore and Frank laughed.

"That reminds me, Frank," Vallejo said. "What are you doing here?"

Frank laughed. "My parents missed America," he explained. "So they decided to cart us back after a year."

"Are you re joining the safety patrol, Frank?" Vallejo asked.

Frank shook his head. "I want a change Vallejo," he replied. "I think I am going to get into politics from now on."

"Hey, idiots," Edward said, and Vallejo and Frank looked over, annoyed.

"You can get kicked out for that, Edward," Vallejo said, but waited for him to continue.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and held up the letter. "I think you all may have forgotten something," he muttered.

Everyone gasped again. They had forgotten, and this was a serious attack on the safety patrol. "Oh shit, yeah," Vallejo said, remembering. "Frank, you want to take a look, for old time's sake?"

Frank took the letter of Edward and looked at it. "Anza, were you attacked?" he asked Anza.

Before Anza could respond, Vallejo said, "I'll tell you later, but in a nutshell, yes."

Frank studied the note for a second. "This was written by a right handed boy," he said, and Edward nodded, he had thought the same. "It is a threat. Whatever you lot are doing, it has worried this gang, and I am certain it's a gang." Frank rubbed his face. "Sorry guys, but by the tone, they are going to follow through on their word."

Frank had said more or less exactly what Edward said. Vallejo nodded. "Frank, come into my office," Vallejo said, inviting Frank in. "We need a talk, for old time's sake." Frank nodded and followed him.

After Vallejo and Frank had gone into Vallejo's office, the safety patrol became a buzz of conversation. Karen and Fillmore came over to Joseph's desk, where Vallejo and he were sitting, with Danny following. They pulled up chairs and sat around. "Not good," Karen said. "Not good at all."

"I don't know, Karen," Fillmore said. "I think we will be fine, with Danny's kung fu Chuck Norris moves."

Everyone laughed. "Not funny Fillmore," Danny said, though hiding a smirk. He liked the attention.

Fillmore saw Ingrid and Joseph holding hands and it bothered him, so he tried not to look. He didn't want to spoil the friendship between Ingrid and himself that was building up again.

"Hey Karen," Joseph said. "Isn't it your birthday Saturday."

Karen nodded. "I was going to say when I came in, but I forgot," she laughed. "I'm going to have a party on Friday, and an all night at my place." Everyone smiled. "Best of all, it's at my beach house."

"Awesome, Karen," said Ingrid.

"Guess what," she said. "None of you are invited."

Fillmore, Danny, Ingrid and Joseph went, "Aww," together. Karen laughed. "Yeah, seven at mine Friday night, we'll take the limo to the beach house." Karen was very rich, her friends liked that, though they would never use her.

"Edward," she called out, "wanna come to a party at my beach house, Friday?"

Edward looked up. "I'll see if I have time," he said. "Don't worry, I already know where you live."

Karen laughed and didn't mind. Everyone knew that Edward knew everything there is to know about every one off them. He didn't tell anyone, so in a way they felt good they had someone who understood them. He didn't care though, he just liked the knowledge. Karen turned back to Fillmore, "Do you think Frank and Vallejo would want to come?" she asked.

Fillmore nodded. "Frank would, though I am not sure about Vallejo."

Andy walked into the safety patrol room. Everyone said hello as he walked in and he pretended to fall over in surprise. "Andy," Karen said. "I'm having a beach party on Friday and Saturday, wanna come?"

"Defo," he replied. "What time?"

"Seven," she replied. "At my house, we will go by the Limo." Everyone knew where everyone else lived in the safety patrol; it was just one of those things that came up from time to time.

[X]

"You seem to have got yourself a good patrol, Vallejo," Frank said. They were now sitting in his office. "Especially your new profiler, he is talented."

"You were better," Vallejo replied. "He is obviously a genius, but he does what he wants, when he wants to. He can get away with it because he can't be replaced. He hacks brilliant, and is an investigator as well as a profiler."

"You've got a few geniuses on the team haven't you?" Frank laughed. "Fillmore and Ingrid can't be replaced either. Have you put the three of them on a team?"

"Yeah," Vallejo replied. "My A team contains Fillmore, Ingrid and Edward, with Anza as a bodyguard when he is needed. Anza has now trained as an interrogator now."

"Everything is changing," Frank said, and then he remembered something. "Fillmore didn't look too happy about Anza and Ingrid."

"He isn't," Vallejo replied. "They haven't spoken much until today for a month."

Vallejo continued to talk for a while until they walked out of the office. Vallejo saw Fillmore and the rest sitting together at Anza's desk. "People, this isn't a social gathering," he said loudly.

Karen looked up at him. "Vallejo, Frank," she said. "You two wanna come to my party on Friday?"

Vallejo shook his head. "Sorry Tehama," he replied. "I want to, but I can't. I am going down south to visit some family members for the weekend."

"I'll come," Frank said. "Where is it and what time?"

"At my house, 5 South Way," she replied. "Seven o'clock, in the limo down to my beach house, that my parents have let me have, no parents, for the weekend."

Frank nodded. "I have to go now," Frank said. "I'm going to go talk to the school council president, see if I can get a spot."

"See you later," Vallejo said and the rest of the safety patrol followed suit. Vallejo turned to Fillmore and Ingrid. "You two," he said. "I need you to work undercover again. This is getting bad, the attack on the safety patrol needs to be reported to Folsom and she will need to know we are on it. You know the gang, the Monties?"

"Yeah," Fillmore replied. "Why haven't we got them yet?"

"Not enough evidence," Vallejo sighed. "However, this I helpful, I wanted you to infiltrate the gang and find out what you can, if anything."

"Vallejo," Ingrid said. "We know that the gang has hackers, they could find out whether our fake identities are real or not."

Vallejo nodded and gestured to Edward, who was tapping away. "We have permission of the student council for Edward to create identities in the system."

"So, who are we?" Fillmore asked, smirking at the question.

"Fillmore, you are Fabien Dixon," he said, reading off a sheet. "You live in southern San Francisco, and transferred here from the south, a town called Riverside." He looked again. "Ingrid, you are Rosie Davis, and you have transferred from Saint Mary's school for troubled youth."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow, as she had gone to a troubled youth school. "It was as accident, I swear," Vallejo said and chuckled. "The outfits and wigs are in the safety patrol closet, Fillmore; you have your old Cain rows wig."

[X]

Fillmore was dressed up in his outfit and scratched at his wig, uncomfortably. He was dressed in black sunglasses and a long, Cain row wig. Ingrid stepped out of the safety patrol changing room. She wore a ginger wig and looked nothing like she used to.

"Ingrid?" Joseph joked. "You don't look anything like yourself."

Ingrid laughed. "I just thought of something," she said. "I think Danny thinks that it is a beach party, not a party in her house by the beach."

"No body tell him," Fillmore said. "He might turn up in trunks." They laughed, as Fillmore was probably right.

Ingrid adjusted her wig and kissed Joseph, "Let's go then Fillmore." They walked out of the H.Q.

[X]

"So where do we start, Fillmore?" Ingrid asked, as they walked through the halls at lunch, which were now packed.

"Just in case, lets use the false names," he said. "And Vallejo told me they usually hang out in the basement in the sports hall."

Ingrid nodded. "So," she said. "Are you looking forward to the party?"

"Yeah," Fillmore replied. "I have a sneaking suspicion that Karen is going to invite loads of people, which will be good, I haven't met anybody new in ages."

"You think there is going to be alcohol?" Ingrid asked.

"I am almost certain," he replied. "Otherwise the parents would be there."

"Edward is hung-over every Monday," Ingrid explained. "Have you noticed?"

"Yeah," Fillmore said. "He gets drunk on his own on weekends; I think it takes the pain away from his leg. I bet he will get drunk."

"You're on Fabien," Ingrid replied. "Five dollars, I bet he won't, if he comes."

Fillmore and Ingrid walked through the outside area of the school. "Fabien," Ingrid said. "A member of the group is watching us, as we are approaching there area."

Fillmore's eyes turned slightly, and he saw him. It was Mud, a dirty spy for the Monties gang. "I am going to have to do something, Rosie, so don't judge me."

Fillmore bumped into a big kid. Despite Fillmore's size, he was incredibly strong. He grabbed the boy and pushed him up against a wall. "Have you got a problem?" Fillmore shouted into the face of the kid. Fillmore shook his quickly, nastily. "I said, have you got a problem?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I haven't," Fillmore released him and walked off quickly.

"You used to do that when you were a criminal, didn't you Fabien," Ingrid asked. Though secretly she was impressed with how strong Fillmore was. They continued down into the Sports Hall. It was surprisingly empty and had it's own hall system. They walked down into the basement and knocked on the door.

A really large boy opened the door. "We have been expecting you," he said.

End of Chapter 4

Review numerically please ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Incase you haven't noticed, I have removed chapter titles. This is just so I can have more chapters on one story.

Chapter 5

Vallejo sighed at the speed of the case. He was thinking about how much the team had grown and matured. Normally a case like this would be solved very quickly. However, this gang was incredibly clever and obviously intimidating to its members.

Fillmore had changed a lot since middle school. He was a lot taller, now standing at five foot ten, and his voice was deeper. Not only that, his personality had changed. He used to be head on with conflict, but now he spent a lot of time on his own when things really bothered him. He was still the best patroller, though he could improve. He was pretty sure that now, since Ingrid and Fillmore were talking, on the job undercover again, that the case would progress dramatically. It would only be a matter of time until they had a good lead that they could go on, leading them to bring the gang down.

Ingrid had changed as well; Vallejo did not expect the relationship between herself and Anza. He had always thought that Ingrid would end up with Fillmore, everyone did, he even expected Anza would. Her photographic memory was still incredible, but she was becoming a bit too prone to emotions. However, Vallejo put this down to hormones and decided there was nothing he could do and she was still a brilliant officer.

Anza was different, not only in looks, but in attitude. In middle school he kept himself to himself a lot, and spent a lot of time with Tehama. Now however, he was flirtatious and a ladies man. Ingrid didn't mind, she was smart enough to see that Anza would never cheat on her. No offence to the two of them, Vallejo did not agree with the relationship. He had expected, like everyone else, that it would be Ingrid and Fillmore, and Anza with Tehama.

Vallejo's own life wasn't going to great. His mother was very ill and things were getting worse. They were going to the doctors today and Vallejo prayed that it would be nothing even though in the bottom of his heart he knew it would be. He would never let anyone know how he was feeling, even though he suspected Edward would figure it out.

[X]

"We have been expecting you," said a voice from behind the door. It opened slowly, leading into a room with a large table and about seven people sitting around it. The room was hot, and the kids on it were bad kids, worse than Fillmore had ever been, and not only that; they were clever. Clever enough to cover their tracks even though the whole safety patrol knew it was them. The problem was the lack of evidence.

Fillmore had a plan though, and not just a plan, a good one. If the first stage worked then he would gain their trust and participate in the gangs' activity, the blackmail them with the information that he had got. They needed to find a name, once they had done that Edward could run it through the computer for suspicious activity. This would, assuming the gang had one stupid member, lead the safety patrol right to them.

Fillmore and Ingrid walked into the brightly lit room. The seven kids were lounging around and looking at them. One, in particular, was interested far more than the others. He was a small kid, though his eyes looked nasty, like he was reading them, in a similar way to Edward. Fillmore suspected that he was the brains behind the operation.

"Sup," Fillmore said in a deeper voice than usual.

The nasty looking one put his hands under his chin. "I take it you too are looking for a spot in the Monties," he said, his voice quite high. "We already have information on you from mud, you are apparently pretty strong." He gestured to two bigger kids that Fillmore hadn't seen, and they went for him.

Fillmore, now quite worried, grabbed one by the arm and got it behind their back and kicked the back of his legs, taking him out. Ingrid dug her hand into the others rib space, winding him, causing him to fall to the ground.

The boy raised his eyebrow. "You go for the disarm, suggesting training," he muttered. "The two of you are trained in martial arts, aren't you?"

Ingrid nodded. It often surprised her how many smart kids there were at X high school, and so many in one school. They all shared a common thing, their need for something to do. Some turned to crime, like both Edward and Ingrid, but some got out of it, and turned their attention to fighting it.

"Now, what are your names?" another one asked. He was much bigger than the first, smart kid. He didn't look as nasty though, and they suspected he wasn't as high up in the operation.

"Rosie," Ingrid said. She knew that if you give too much information then it would lead a clever person to realize something was wrong. She decided to play this like she was playing against Edward.

"Rosie," the smart one said, and rubbed his tongue over his teeth. Ingrid could tell that he believe this name, now it was up to Fillmore to follow her in the correct way. He turned to Fillmore, "and you?"

"My names Fabien," Fillmore replied. He realized what Ingrid was doing, and followed suit. It was important for this not to look rehearsed, or they might have caught on.

"Fabien and Rosie," another one said. "You two look like you have a history of crime, mud said you handled yourself well, Fabien."

"So you have come here," the smart one said, "to join our group. What makes you think we are looking for members?"

Ingrid was ready for this. Her character had just come from a correction school, so she had to act hostile. "We don't," she said. "We are looking for someone to share our expertise in."

The smart one smiled nastily. "My names Trevor," Trevor said. "I am the head of this organization. Don't worry; we are looking for members, especially ones with your obvious talent." He gestured to the two big ones that Fillmore and Ingrid had just disarmed. "Grab them chairs."

The two big kids, who looked angrily at Fillmore and Ingrid, went out of the room. After a minute, they came back with chairs. They put them down at the table. "Please, sit," Trevor said, gesturing at the chairs. He was a powerful person, and Fillmore and Ingrid could tell why he was in charge. He took complete control of any situation, and added to that, he was quite scary.

Fillmore and Ingrid sat down at the table. "So," another boy said. "I'm Harry, I am in charge of the money and lunch intake of the group. What is your specialty, Fabien?"

"Bullying," Fabien replied and a murmur of approval ran out through the room. "That, and taking peoples money from them."

"Good, my area then," Harry said and looked at Trevor, who nodded. "What about you, Rosie?"

Ingrid looked up. "The same as Fabien," she replied. She was trying to look scary and nasty, and since she used to do it at Nepal, she was used to it. It felt very strange to be back on the other side and she was sure Fillmore felt the same.

"Good," Trevor said and nodded to the rest. "Obviously we cannot just take your word for it. You are going to need to perform." He raised an eyebrow. "Harry," he snapped. "Go with these two, and I want at least five dollars of lunch money."

Fillmore sighed on the inside. He hated taking peoples money. The only reason he said it is that he knew that The Monties were famous for theft, and no one was brave enough to tell on them. "Ok then," Fillmore said and Ingrid nodded.

Harry stood up. "Let's go then," Harry said. "I know these kids who we always get, they never tell. It is brilliant." He said and laughed.

[X]

Fillmore, Ingrid and Harry walked through the halls. "Look out you two," Harry said. "This school has a very good safety patrol. I think they have two genius's on their team, and one that we aren't happy with."

"Who is that?" Ingrid asked.

"This kid called Edward," he replied. "He is a hacker/profiler for the safety patrol. We asked him to join us and hack for us, but he refused. We roughed the fucker up a bit, but he still refused, so we beat him up."

Fillmore flinched slightly. He doubted that Edward would ever tell anyone but not because he was scared, because he didn't want to show weakness in front of the safety patrol, or anyone.

Harry reached one kid, who turned round slightly, "oh shit," he said under his breath and tried to walk away.

"How are you doing Billy?" Harry asked nastily. He then gestured to Fillmore.

"Billy," Fillmore said, feeling sick. He pushed Billy up against his locker. "You know what we want." Fillmore pushed his face right up to Billy's. "So hand it over."

"You don't want things to get nasty, do you?" Ingrid said, walking up beside Fillmore. She hated making the small kid feel even smaller, but she had to do it.

"No, no trouble," he whimpered, and fiddle around in his pocket, pulling out three dollars. "Here."

"Three dollars?" Fillmore said. "That's not enough Billy, we know you have more than that."

Billy whimpered. "But I need lunch."

Fillmore raised an eyebrow and turned to Ingrid. "I think Billy wants trouble," he said.

"So do I," Ingrid said.

"No, no I don't," Billy replied and pulled out an extra three dollars.

Fillmore counted the money in front of Billy. "That should do it Billy," Fillmore said. "Now fuck off, and I hope you don't tell anyone, or things will get really nasty for you." Billy scurried off.

Fillmore felt awful, and he really hoped that the undercover work would pay off and he hadn't just stolen from a kid for no reason.

Harry looked around. "Good job you two," he said and continued to look around.

"What are you looking for?" Ingrid asked.

"Patrollers," Harry replied. "Officer Cornelius Fuckmore and his bitch friend Ingrid are always on the look out. You heard of then?" Ingrid shook her head. "They are two of the best for the patrol, they never stop. She has a photographic memory or some bullshit like that. Just look out for them. Ones black with glasses, the other's a sort of Goth chick. They are pretty noticeable."

Harry's phone rang and he picked it up. They could hear Trevor on the other end. "Yeah, they got the money," Harry said down the phone. "They are good, so are we going to invite them?"

Harry put the phone down. "We are need back at the hideout," he explained. "Trevor's got to speak to you."

Fillmore and Ingrid nodded and they followed Harry back down into the sports hall, down into the underbelly of the crime at X high school.

End of Chapter 5

Thanks for reading again. Review as normal. By the way, I was thinking of writing a Fillmore-Fallout link, where the gang is living as teens after the nuclear war. Edward, Andy and the new characters will be in it as well and it will be a continue of this series.


	12. Chapter 12

To those who are reading this who have accounts, can you please review from now on? Thanks ^^. I am going to branch out more, from now on, and get more mini plots going at once.

Chapter 12

Under the orders of Vallejo, Karen and Joseph were busily working through Fillmore and Ingrid's, as well as their own, paperwork. Despite this, the two of them were deciding how to get Danny next, who had left the room. Danny had put pictures of Joseph dressed up as girl for the fancy dress in 8th grade on the school network and Joseph was adamant that he would get him back.

"Shake his drink," Karen suggested with a laugh. She didn't care, she was thinking about her party on Friday. She had not only invited the safety patrol, but a lot of others from some of her classes. However, only the safety patrol was sleeping at hers. The rest had to leave at 12.

Joseph laughed and got up. Danny had left a can of coke on his desk when he had gone out to the vending machine as he had forgotten a chocolate bar. Joseph picked it up and shook it hard, for about 20 seconds, before putting it back. Joseph walked back to his desk and continued with Fillmore's paperwork, eagerly awaiting Danny's return.

"Fillmore has busted quite a few people since we started back at school," Joseph noted whilst typing up a report on a bullying incident.

"I know," Karen replied. "He did a lot of them with Ingrid and Edward. I can't believe Vallejo is making us do this, the bastard." She said as she got another pile to go through.

Vallejo opened his door and leaned out, "I heard that," he said, and went back in.

Joseph laughed. "Nice on Karen," he said as Karen pulled a face. Minutes later Danny came in. Joseph and Karen bit down hard on their lips to stop themselves bursting out laughing.

"Ok guys," Danny said. "What did you do to my desk?"

"Danny, I can honestly tell you," Joseph began before he was interrupted.

"You know what? I don't care," he said, sitting down at his desk. "I am going to eat my lunch in piece and not let anything you have done to my desk or chair, get to me." Danny leaned over and picked up his coke. He opened the lid and it squirted all over him, covering him in coke.

Joseph burst out laughing. "That's for the picture, you bastard," he said, falling off his chair in hysterics.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Danny said, looking down at his clothes, "They are ruined." Danny shook his head. "I don't care Joseph, I am not going to let it get to me. Like I said, I am going to eat my lunch in piece." Danny sat down. The sticky liquid of the coke was sticking him to the chair and Joseph and Karen, who were still laughing, could see that it was really bothering him.

Vallejo walked out of his office. "How is the paperwork coming on?" He asked and glanced at Danny. "What happened? A paper bag going off made you wet yourself?"

Joseph could barely breathe through laughter as Vallejo walked back into his office. "I am glad it is nearly the end of the day," Danny said, as he glanced up at the clock by the door. There was only a half hour left of school.

After a while, when Joseph and Karen had stopped laughing together, they decided to chat with Danny. "How's the karate going Danny?" Karen asked.

"Good, I am really learning a lot," he said and did a karate chop through the air. He might have been serious, Joseph couldn't tell, he just hoped he wasn't. As the chop Danny delivered couldn't cut through butter.

"You will be the next Chuck Norris in no time Danny," Karen remarked, and got back to the paperwork, which she was getting through at a steady pace, waiting for the day to end.

Joseph's mind was entirely taken over by Ingrid as they were going out tonight to a Chinese, all you can eat restaurant which he knew she liked. He had learnt quite a lot about her in the one month that they had been together, and he was surprised about how much he did not know before, as they had always been friends.

[X]

"So," Trevor said. "It all went well, then?"

Ingrid nodded. They were now in the headquarters of the Monty hideout. There was a clock on the wall and several ping pong tables leaned up against the wall. Harry sat down at the table. "They are good Trevor, very good."

Trevor looked over to Mud, who was standing the corner, watching. He may be a dirty kid, but he never spoke, at least not in front of Fillmore and Ingrid. Fillmore began to think that he only spoke to Trevor. "Mud, you watched them, how were they?"

Fillmore panicked a little, Mud was watching them the whole time and they didn't even notice. He made a mental note to look out for him when he went back to the safety patrol after school for his regular clothes. Mud looked up and nodded, ever so slightly, and there was a mutter of approval from the rest of the gang members who were there. Fillmore suspected that Mud was hard to impress.

Trevor nodded to the rest of them. A large kid said. "All right then, you're in." He paused menacingly, "but any funny business, and you will regret it."

Fillmore had been threatened before, but he did not doubt his ability to kick the shit out of anyone in this room one on one, but all of them. The threat did kick home a little, but he didn't let Ingrid know.

The bell rang loudly, as there was a bell right outside the basement section that they were in. The rest of the people got up, so Ingrid and Fillmore followed them. "We will see you, here, tomorrow then," Trevor said. "We will be here whenever, we have some jobs for you two to do."

[X]

It took Fillmore and Ingrid a while to convince themselves they were not being followed. When they were certain, they headed back to the safety patrol. They opened the door and saw Vallejo, Karen and Joseph, waiting for them. They shut the door behind them.

"So, how did it go," Vallejo asked.

"It went well, I think we are in now," Ingrid replied, and walked over to Joseph.

"Is there any information on the gang?" Karen asked, whilst watching Ingrid sit down with Joseph.

"None yet," Fillmore replied. "I've got a plan though. We are going to work with them, do their jobs until we get the dirt on their leader Trevor, who is another genius, or a really smart kid. Then blackmail them for information. We can't bring them down and the gang."

"Don't forget Fillmore," Edward said, who was sitting on his computer. He had been silent until now, and as such no one had notice he was their. "A name will do, even a member."

Fillmore nodded. "You wanna walk home then?" he asked the rest of them.

"Yeah," they said, all except Vallejo, who shook his head, said goodbye and went back into his office. Edward logged off his laptop and packed it in his bag before limping over to them.

[X]

"So, Ingrid," Fillmore said. "Wanna hang out tonight."

Ingrid, Fillmore, Joseph and Edward were walking home, as they lived in a similar direction. Edward was watching the three of them, as the interaction was very interesting. From what he could see, Ingrid like Joseph, but still had feelings for Fillmore. Joseph, because he was an idiot, couldn't see it. Edward doubted that Fillmore could either.

"Sorry Fillmore," Ingrid replied. "Me and Joseph are going to the Tanjori Palace for Chinese, tomorrow though."

"Ok then," Fillmore replied. "So, how are you two going?"

Edward smirked, this was always an interesting question to ask, and could always end badly. "Really good, actually," Joseph replied. Joseph and Ingrid were walking hand in hand, which Fillmore was starting to get used to. "One month now, Ingrid." Joseph said.

Ingrid smiled. "Anyway," Edward said, as public displays of emotion annoyed him, mostly because he couldn't feel for others. "When you two young idiot stop winding Fillmore up, can you tell me the anything else about the Monty gang."

Ingrid shook her head, and ignored the Fillmore comment. "Run Trevor through the database, maybe you can find more from that."

"That is the plan," Edward replied, who had already run through many plans in his head to take him away from his pain and loneliness.

Fillmore looked at Edward and did something no one had done before. "Edward, do you want to come over mine for a bit, play on C.O.D or something."

Edward looked up, surprised and raised his eyebrow. "Alright then," he said. This was interesting; no one had ever invited him round to their house. So, he thought, why is Fillmore?

[X]

Karen and Frank had been getting along well on his first day back. They spoke quite a lot when Frank came into the H.Q. One thing they had found out was that they lived on the same, wealthy, street. Frank's parents had become incredibly wealthy since middle school, as they had won the lottery. They had bought a house on the same, millionaire area as Karen, which meant they could walk home together.

"How's has being back at school been then Frank?" Karen asked.

"Well, it's as good as school can be," Frank laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was very tall now, about as tall as Joseph, who was now a giant. "Though I did enjoy it."

"Why aren't you coming back to the safety patrol?" Karen asked.

"Had enough, really," he replied. "School politics should be fun. Besides, you seem to have a pretty good profiler anyway."

"Edward?" Karen said. "He is good, but I prefer you. He doesn't really like, well anything really."

Frank laughed. They had reached their street. The houses in this area were huge; most of them had at least twelve bedrooms among others. "Are you looking forward to my party on Friday?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," Frank nodded. "I take it your not only inviting the safety patrol."

She shook her head. "I have invited loads of people," she said. "But only the safety patrol, the X middle school one, is allowed to sleep over."

"Nice," Frank replied. "Any from my grade?"

"Yeah," she said. "There are quite a few. To be honest, I am a little worried. There is going to be booze, and I am not sure I can keep a tab on things. This is the first time I have taken interest in friends outside of the safety patrol."

"Don't worry about it," Frank soothed. "I'll look after it, and get a few of my old friends too."

Karen smiled, her mind softened by the knowledge. She had been worried for a while about how many people were coming and how they would behave. However, she was really looking forward to the party; no doubt it would be a night to remember.


	13. Chapter 13

This is another filler episode ladies and gents, and gives you a glimpse into the relationship between the main characters. Also, to keep y'all interested, I have added another sub plot to the mix. Forgive the way I phrased the above sentence, just a bit of diversity. ^^

Chapter 13

Edward limped into Fillmore's house and examined the room. He looked at the orientation and began to analyze the parents before they were even home; it was just how he was. He could see that the father was right handed, due to the orientation of his magazine, and the mom was left, and that they had recently been on holiday.

The Fillmore family had a large house, especially from Edward's perspective, whose house was a glorified cardboard box. "It's not much, but its home," Fillmore said, putting his jumper on a coat racket by the door.

Edward nodded, he wasn't one for compliments, but if he could, he would say that they had a great life. "Where are your parents Fillmore?" Edward asked. "Wait," he said, stopping Fillmore. He looked around the room. "They are both at work. Your dad is a chef and your mom is a receptionist at the hospital."

Fillmore stopped on his way. "How did you get that?" Fillmore asked, this time a little surprised.

"You have a large amount of food in your kitchen," he replied, gesturing into the kitchen. "You also have utensils which only a chef would know to use. I also saw a list of numbers by the phone, the local doctor is not listed as a doctor, which shows that they know each-other and suggests that they work together. There are know detailed medical books around so I deduced she was a receptionist."

Fillmore laughed. "That's incredible," he said and continued upstairs. "Come on, Call of Duty is not going to play itself."

Edward raised an eyebrow before following him upstairs. Fillmore's room was large, very large, and packed with books, some quite difficult for a normal person. Fillmore was intelligent, though no one knew because he was always surrounded by Ingrid and Edward. Fillmore's consoles were next to each-other, along with other consoles, old and new. Fillmore did not go short, but then he was an only child.

Fillmore leaned over and turned his play station 3 on, and turned on the wireless router to the side of it. "No doubt you're examining my room," Fillmore laughed without looking back, people had learnt a lot about Edward, and the smarter people, namely Ingrid and Fillmore, were beginning to understand him and his actions.

"You don't go short, do you?" Edward remarked.

"No," Fillmore replied. Fillmore had no idea about the situation of Edward's life, and he never asked. Fillmore knew, from experience, if it wasn't brought up then they didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't pry.

Edward saw an electric guitar leaning on his wall be his bed. "Are you any good?" Edward asked, limping over to it and picking it up. It was a stag, a red one, and was obviously very expensive.

"No," Fillmore laughed and turned round. Fillmore had a chair by his computer which he always sat on. "Are you?"

Edward, without consent (he didn't care whether or not Fillmore let him), plugged the guitar into amp. He strung a note, cringed, and tuned it. After a few seconds, he started playing. At first it was slow, high notes, which moved into faster, complicated solos. Edward wasn't even looking at the guitar. "Dawg," Fillmore said, amazed. His dad was amazing at the guitar, but Fillmore had never seen anything like this. "You're amazing, Edward. How many instruments do you play?"

"A few," he replied and set the guitar down. Edward had taught himself guitar, like he had done all of the other instruments he played. He did not, however, enjoy playing the guitar, it was far too easy and to boring.

"You ever played Call of Duty?" Fillmore asked, as Edward sat on the bed and picked up a handset.

"No," he replied. "It's a war game, isn't it?"

Fillmore nodded. The game loaded up and Fillmore started setting up, after a few seconds the controls loaded up. Edward scanned over the controls. Fillmore sat watching him. Edward interested Fillmore; he was a different angle on the word, genius. Ingrid was kind, thoughtful and truly wonderful, and not only in Fillmore's opinion. Edward, however, was different. He looked different, for a start. His messy hair and cheap clothes gave a different impression. Fillmore knew he didn't give a shit what people thought about him, and Fillmore respected him for that. Neither him, nor Ingrid, were particularly bothered by public thought, they were happy in their own way. Another similarity was that they seemed to be constantly bored, except with an interesting puzzle. Fillmore sat wondering what it would be like to be a genius, like the two of them.

"Got it," Edward said. Fillmore nodded and loaded the game out. Fillmore decided he was going to beat Edward at something for a change. He laughed as he shot at him. Edward then paused.

"Want me to play properly?" he asked.

Fillmore raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you are trying to one up me, so I thought I would give you a chance."

"Edward," Fillmore replied. "I could beat you at this in my sleep," he joked.

"Alright then," Edward said and unpaused the game.

Edward started killing Fillmore, started destroying him. Fillmore played properly, trying to kill him, but he was being destroyed. "What the hell," Fillmore muttered and Edward grinned slightly. The kill ratio slipped, Edward tipping into the higher kills, catching up and overtaking from earlier. "Have you played this before?"

"Nope," Edward replied. "It's one of the perks of the brain."

"Lucky bastard," Fillmore said. Fillmore did not begrudge Edward; most people would be so envious of him, and irate at the fact that he was, literally, the best at everything. Fillmore, however, had been brought up well and was completely confident. He liked himself, which was rare in teenagers, and wouldn't trade his life with anyone.

The game ended after a while. Edward set the handset down on the bed, he was slightly happy, which was strange, because he wasn't generally. "So Fillmore," he said. His nodded his head toward the screen, and the scores which were now on them. "What was that you said about beating me in your sleep?"

"Shut up," Fillmore joked. "Do you want another game?"

"Go on then," Edward replied.

Fillmore and Edward started the game again before they heard the front door open. "Fillmore," Ma Fillmore called up the stairs. "Are you in?"

"Yeah ma," he called down, pausing the game, which had just started. "I have a friend over."

"Is it Ingrid," Pa Fillmore called. "Have you two made up."

"We have," he replied. "But it isn't her. It's another safety patroller, Edward."

"Edward?" Ma Fillmore called up. "You have never talked about him."

"Thanks for mentioning me," Edward muttered and laughed quietly. "Hello," he called down the stairs.

"Hello Edward," they said. "I don't mean to be rude, Edward, but can we borrow Fillmore for a second, we have some important news."

Fillmore raised an eyebrow. "It sounds important," Edward mimicked, and quit the game to go online. "I'll keep the play station company, go down and see what they want."

Fillmore walked downstairs, judging by the tone it wasn't a bad thing. Actually, it sounded great. Maybe they had won the lottery, Fillmore thought. Edward knew what it was, but he was going to wait until Fillmore came up.

"Cornelius," Pa Fillmore said. They were sitting in the front room, next to each-other and holding hands. They gestured for him to sit down. "We have some news, some great news." He was beaming.

They spoke for a while, about the news. By the end of the conversation, Fillmore was also beaming. It was what he had wanted for years. He left the room and walked back upstairs, and into his room. "Looking forward to being an elder brother, Fillmore?" Edward asked without looking away from the screen.

Fillmore's mother was pregnant, about a month gone. "How did you know that?" Fillmore asked. "Were you listening to the chat?"

"Nope," Edward replied. "I knew from the moment I stepped into your door. I didn't know whether or not they were planning or whether the deed had already done though."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fillmore asked.

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise," he laughed and continued playing the game.

Cornelius Fillmore was going to be, in eight months, an older brother. He pulled out his phone and began to type.

_Hello Ingrid, it's Fillmore. Guess what, I am going to be an older brother! _

It was, truly, to good to be true.

[X]

Ingrid's phone rang in her pocket. She was just leaving the door of her house to meet Joseph at the park before going for food. Ingrid smiled at the text and replied:

_Ingrid: "That's brilliant, Fillmore. Any idea of the gender?"_

Fillmore and Ingrid were different in their texts and emails. Most people used text speak, but Ingrid and Fillmore shared a common hatred of text speak and refused to use it, ever since they had, had a phone.

_Fillmore: "Not yet, only a month gone so far. Are you at the Chinese yet?"_

_Ingrid: "Nope. I'm waiting for Joseph at the park."_

_Fillmore: "Ok. Good luck, Ingrid." _

_Ingrid: "Thanks. How are things going with Edward?"_

_Fillmore: "He guessed my mom was pregnant before she told me!"_

_Ingrid: "What the hell! Hahaha. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Joseph is here. Bye Fillmore."_

_Fillmore: "See you tomorrow, Ingrid. Good luck."_

"Hello Ingrid," Joseph said, smiling. He was dressed casual, though he always was. So was Ingrid. He walked up to her and kissed her, after taking her hand.

"Hi," she replied. "Shall we go?"

"Yep," he said and walked out of their usual meeting point. "How often do you go here?" Joseph asked, halfway up the street.

"To the restaurant?" she asked. Joseph nodded. "All of the time, Fillmore and me were there a lot. I am pretty sure they know me on a name basis now"

[X]

After a fifteen minute walk, Ingrid and Joseph reached the restaurant and went inside. It looked a lot like a normal restaurant, and was packed. There was a stand in the center of the room which was stuffed with different varieties of food. Both Ingrid and Joseph were starving as they hadn't eaten all day so they got their moneys worth.

A Chinese waiter arrived at the door and spoke to Ingrid. To Joseph's surprise, they began conversing in Chinese. After a minute or two of what, to Joseph, seemed like chit-chat they were taken to their table. "Drinks?" another waiter, a male, asked.

"Coke please," Joseph said.

"Two cokes please," Ingrid said.

Joseph's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Who is it?" Ingrid asked.

"How did you know?"

"You always pull the same, confused face when your phone goes off," she explained, smirking. "So, who is it?"

Joseph pulled his new, expensive phone out of his pocket. It was a touch screen and was ridiculously complicated to the point where Joseph hated it, but his parents insisted upon giving him the best of everything, so he had to have it.

_Andy: "Hey dude hows it goin?"_

"It's Andy," Joseph explained.

"What does he want?" Ingrid asked.

"He wants to know how the date is going," he replied. Joseph and Ingrid didn't keep secrets from each-other.

_Joseph: "Its goin gr8, thanx =]"_

"What are you replying?"

"I've said it's going great," he said and winked. Ingrid smiled.

The waiter returned with the two, small drinks balanced on two plates. He set them down on the table. "Enjoy," he said in a very Chinese accent, and walked off.

They got up. In this restaurant you were given a plate to fill, and then bring it back to your table. They would then take your plate and give you another, again and again. It was literally all you could eat. After the two of them had got their food, they returned to their table.

"So," Ingrid began. "What do you think of the case?"

Joseph laughed. "You always talk about the patrol don't you?"

"Well, it's interesting," she joked.

"It's the first good one in ages, though we don't really seem to be getting anywhere," he laughed. "What's happened, Ingrid? You used to be so good," he said and winked.

"Shut up," she laughed. "We're getting somewhere now, Fillmore and I are working undercover, I'm sure we will find something soon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

[X]

"So how do you think the dates going?" Fillmore asked Andy, who was playing on his laptop whilst Fillmore was practicing guitar.

"Still interested in Third then, Fillmore," Edward replied.

"Maybe," Fillmore replied. "Don't tell her though, the last thing I need is for things to be spoilt again."

"Ok," Edward said. Then turned round, "I think it is going well, but do you want to find out?"

"What do you mean," Fillmore said, putting down his guitar and went over to Edward.

"I could hack into the camera system," Edward explained. "We could see what they are up to."

Fillmore though it over. It was an invasion of privacy, but his interest and, well, love and jealousy got the better than him. "Go on then," he said after some though. "But this never leaves this room."

"Got it," Edward said and began to hack.

"How the hell do you not get caught?"

"Well, when you are smarter and better than all of the police computer hackers, you aren't going to get caught. Besides," he explained. "I cover my tracks well, the idiots won't even know they have been hit, little own what hit them."

Fillmore looked onto the video from the camera and saw Ingrid and Joseph sitting at the table, talking. He suddenly realized how he felt for her. "Turn it off," he sighed.

"Realized your true feelings, I take it."

Fillmore nodded and picked up his guitar.

End of Chapter 13

So, what do you think of the new, Fillmore baby sub plot. Don't worry, there are many more sub plots to come. ^^


	14. Chapter 14

With another filler chapter out of the way we can get back to the main plot. In this chapter, Ingrid and Fillmore delve deeper into the underground gangs of X high school, and must become part of an assault which could help solve the case. Read on, my friends, read on ^^.

Chapter 14

Ingrid's alarm clock went of loudly, as usual. Her date last night went amazing, and Joseph truly was a charmer. It was Tuesday now and only three more days until Karen's party and judging by the effects that alcohol had on people, she had no idea what would happen.

Her relationship with Joseph was going steadily, and she was happy. At the start of the relationship she was torn between Fillmore, who could make her happy, but missed his chance, and Joseph, the boy who was actually making her happy. She had no doubts now, and she loved Joseph. Not in the same way that she had loved Fillmore, in the past, but it was getting there.

She had an interesting day ahead of her. Everyone was winding themselves up looking forward to Karen's party, and expected Ingrid and Fillmore to have at least some information for them to go on. Since catching Richard, nothing had happened at all involving the case. This was the longest it had taken and people were beginning to doubt the two star patrollers. Ingrid didn't care; the pressure helped her, if anything.

Her phone rang on her desk. She knew it was Fillmore from the text ring. Fillmore, since leaving middle school, had texted more than rung.

_Fillmore: Hey Ingrid. Do you want me to come over?_

It was a shame, the way things had gone between Ingrid and Fillmore. In the days before Joseph, Fillmore would come over in the morning whether he asked or not. She sighed, but she was still happy, at least he was back.

_Ingrid: Sure Fillmore, you don't need to ask. =]_

She got dressed and walked downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Ingrid's mom came down the stairs. "Hello Ingrid," she said. She was dressed nicely, in an expensive suit like wear. She was a professor of Physics; she had to look her best.

"Hey mom," Ingrid replied, still eating her cereal. Ingrid didn't pay much attention to her parents. She was a teenager, after all.

"How are things going with Cornelius?" she asked. She, like Fillmore's parents, was well aware of the problems Ingrid had been having with Fillmore.

"Fine now," Ingrid smiled. "We sorted it out yesterday morning. He is coming over now."

"That's good."

"Where's dad, mom?" Ingrid asked, listening for if he was upstairs.

"He had to work overnight at the university," Mrs. Third said.

There was a knock on the door. Ingrid's mom walked over and answered. "Hello Cornelius," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Third," Fillmore replied.

"Fillmore, come in," Ingrid called from the breakfast table.

"I have got to dash, Ingrid. Bye," Mrs. Third said, walking out of the door. "See you later Fillmore."

"Bye Mrs. Third," Fillmore said, letting her pass through the door before going in. "Sorry Ingrid, but we have to rush, we have to be their early to change."

Ingrid nodded and poured the remaining cereal in the bin and grabbed her school bag and briskly went for the door. Fillmore smiled and followed her out.

[X]

Karen lay on her bed bouncing a tennis ball off of the wall and catching it again. She was thinking about Friday, and what would happen. She was also thinking about her new found feelings for Frank Bishop, which she had never felt before. "Hey sis," Lana said, walking into the room, wearing her usual cheerleader outfit.

"Hello Lana," she said.

"Still worrying about the party?" Lana asked. "Loosen up, all my friends haven't stopped going on about it."

Karen had, probably mistakenly, told Lana she could invite whomever she wanted. Lana, as it was who she was, took it one step further and invited everybody. "Only my friends are sleeping, ok. You're going to have to arrange some way to get home, Lana."

"I know, I know," she said, pushing her bleached blonde hair out of her face. "Our parents don't care that it's a drunk party by the way, as long as anyone doesn't die," she laughed. "By the way, I'll control the music and stuff, and let you have fun. It's your birthday after all."

"Thanks sis," Karen said, standing up. Her mobile went off.

_Frank: Hey Karen, wanna meet at the end of the road, five mins? X_

_Karen: Sure =] x_

"Are you going already?" Lana asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Karen said. "I'm meeting Frank, an old profiler, at the end of the street. Besides, I need to be in early to meet Fillmore and Ingrid."

"Ok then," Lana replied. "See you later. Oh and by the way," Lana said, and Karen turned. "That Frank Bishop guy is hot!"

Karen sighed.

[X]

Joseph was playing Pac-man on his safety patrol computer. He had left the house early, sick of the boredom. He was having a lot of trouble sleeping lately and couldn't get back to sleep, so he came to X early. He knew Ingrid and Fillmore would be here soon, for their outfits, and wanted to be their.

Vallejo entered the room, wearing a thick, wooly coat. "Whoa, it is getting cold now," he turned. "Anza, what are you doing here?"

"It's Joseph," he joked. "Couldn't sleep and thought I would look through some cases other than the major one. I'm thinking of becoming an investigator."

Vallejo raised an eyebrow. "You sure you are up to it?" he asked.

Joseph nodded. "I quit being a bodyguard so that I could have a change, I want another. Besides," he continued. "We have Andy as an interrogator and he is better than me anyway."

"You have to take an I.Q test," Vallejo said. "Don't take this the wrong way, everyone does."

"Can I see the others results?" Joseph asked.

"Sure," Vallejo replied, walking into his office. Joseph followed and sat down whilst Vallejo searched through a file. After a minute or two, he pulled out one labeled "Investigators" and handed it to Joseph.

Joseph frowned. "What the hell!"

Vallejo nodded. "I take it you have seen Edwards, Ingrid's and Fillmore's."

"Yeah!" Joseph replied. "What the fuck." Ingrid's I.Q was 187, Edward's was 198 and Fillmore's was 161. "I had no idea Fillmore was so smart."

"No one does," Vallejo replied. "He doesn't like people knowing. So, do you want to take the test?"

"Go on then," Joseph replied.

[X]

"Hello Karen," Frank said.

"Hey Frank."

Karen had more or less raced to meet up with Frank. "I have got the senior safety patrol to mind your party by the way," Frank said.

Karen smiled. "Brilliant. Listen, I know people have been saying it's a drug party. If anyone asks, it's not."

"It sounds like you're covering it up," Frank laughed. "Ok, Karen," he said, tweaking her nose.

"No," Karen smirked. "I really don't want it to be this sort of party."

"Alright then," he replied.

"Did you speak to the Student council about joining?" Karen asked.

Frank shook his head. "I'm making my audition, of sorts, today. I really hope I get it, I really need a change."

"Cool," Karen replied. "Oh, have you seen the anonymous news site set up at X. Anyone can post blogs about people."

"Yeah," Frank said. "There are loads already, especially about your party and even a few on Edward, he's generally disliked."

"He's sort of an acquired taste," Karen said. "No doubt he will be hacking the site now to find out who is on it. Did you know his I.Q is in the 190's."

[X]

It turned out that Karen was right. Edward had got to the safety patrol headquarters now and was looking through the site. There was quite a lot on it:

Update:

From **GirlwithIsx**

_Who else is lookin forward to Karens party on Friday, I so am! It's gonna be great dudes. Apparently loads of booze is there, though we don't know yet. The word is the safety patrol will be there to give things the once over. Ah well, they can do wat they want. Party on bros!_

**View 21 comments**

Edward shook his head, thinking how stupid most people were. There were loads of them about members of the safety patrol. He looked through for ones about Ingrid and Joseph::

From **Cupids little helper**

_They may have been together for over a month, but loads of people didn't know. Guess what, local genius is together with Joseph Anza, you know, the hottie. No, not that freak Edward, Ingrid Third. That's so cute! _

**View 69 comments**

Edward laughed when he read the bit about him being a freak. Just for good measure, he found out who it was and sent a virus onto their computer. Turns out it was a senior year girl called Tracy. He chuckled as the virus destroyed her internet.

Vallejo and Joseph walked out of Vallejo's office. "Hello Johnson," he said. "We have a new investigator."

Edward laughed. "I guess they let anyone in these days."

Joseph rose above it. He was happy now, as he would spend much more time with Ingrid. Speaking of which, Ingrid and Fillmore entered the room.

"Hi everyone," they said.

"Fillmore, Third," Vallejo nodded and walked back into his office.

"Ingrid, I'm an investigator now!" Joseph said, walking over to her.

"That's great, Joseph!" Ingrid replied, smiling broadly. "Are you going to help us with this case?"

"I suppose so," Joseph replied.

Fillmore sighed quietly; he liked his time alone with Ingrid. Now, thanks to Joseph, they will never be alone. For fuck's sake, he thought, is everything tring to get in my way here?

"Come on, Ingrid," Fillmore said, rushing her away from Joseph. "We have to get ready for the undercover."

Fillmore suddenly began to reflect without meaning to. Everyone was changing. Joseph had become a giant, and a ladies man. Danny was becoming a tough guy, apparently, with his karate. Ingrid, of all people, was in love. The most annoying thing about it to Fillmore, was that it wasn't him who she was in love with.

"Wait a second you two," said Edward. "Have you heard about the gossip site?" he smirked, they shook their heads. "I'll email you the link. I think you will find what's on it… enjoyable, to say the least."

Fillmore and Ingrid left the room and Edward got back to the site. He had found a good one.

From **LolFxI**

_Im still shocked over the whole Ingrid and Joseph thingee. I always thought Ingrid and Fillmore would like get married or something. I still think Fillmore has the hots for Ingrid =]._

**View 10 comments.**

Edward smiled at this one, not only because he agreed with what it said, but because it would be interesting to see the reaction that it would have. He was particular interested in what Joseph would say. He posted an update himself:

From **LolIxF**

_I think Joseph isn't right for Ingrid like she should be with Fillmore. _

**View 0 comments**

He smirked to himself. Sometimes he got bored and messed with people, it was just the way he was.

End of Chapter 14

Thanks the end of chapter 14 folks. Do you like the news site idea? By the way, Edward is not the LolFxI account, he hacked it so he could post under their name. Review and rate and I am looking forward to your thoughts. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Ok then, maybe the last chapter was sort of filler. However, I had to introduce the news/gossip site. It's another sub plot for Edward to mess with. We now have three subplots going at once: IngridxJoseph, Fillmore baby and the Gossip site. I am adding another sub plot this episode, a Vallejo one for any of my silent readers (those who don't review) who are Vallejo fans. I will also be introducing some more characters soon. Keep reading for more. Oh and bye the way, if you read this, please review! ^^

Chapter 15

It may have only been a few minutes, but there were already updates on the website. Edward looked through them.

Updates:

From** Yoyoyox**

_I heard Danny O.F of the safety patrol has got a six pack. Apparently he had been working out for the karate thing he is doing. Bullshit! The guy is still a fool, like he was in middle school. Apparently he is going to Karens party, Friday. I can't wait to see if he is going to get drunk, it will be comical._

**View 1 comment**

From **Partycrasheryall**

_Lana, yeah everyone knows Lana, is getting a massive game of I never going at Karens party. Karen has gave the ok so it should be cool, scratch that, it should be ace. People spilling their secrets over booze, I don't think it can get much more funny than that!_

**View 21 comments**

It was quite early in the morning and yet people were posting. This, I never game interested Edward. He had heard of it but never been involved.

[X]

Ingrid and Fillmore, now Fabien and Rosie, walked through the halls to the now familiar basement. They knocked a few times and heard a rustle. "It's us, Rosie and Fabien," Fillmore said into the crack of the door. The door opened and let them in. Only Trevor, Harry and Mud were in there.

"Morning you two," Trevor said.

"Hello," Fillmore said and Ingrid kept quiet, in character.

The door opened and the rest of the gang came in, in a group. "What did I tell you idiots about moving in a group?"

"To not to," one of the bigger one said, avoiding Trevor's eyes and looking down. "Sorry boss, it won't happen again.

"Anyway, sit down," he said. The gang sat down around the table and Trevor stood up. "We are all aware of the criminal, nameless gang that it current ruling the school." They all muttered and nodded. "The idiot safety patrol can't handle it, apparently, which means we have to bring them down, silently ourselves."

"What's the plan Trevor?" Harry asked.

Trevor smiled. "Mud has found a member through spying." Fillmore smiled to himself. Now the blackmail plan didn't have to go through, they were going to get information on the gang themselves. "He gets to school at the same time, at the same route, every day. He also walks down this corridor to get to his sports form. We are going to get him, scare him shitless and get him to tell us everything." There was a half cheer from the gang. Apparently the gangs of X high school hated each other as much or more than they hated the safety patrol.

"Excellent," Fillmore said. "How long is it until he comes?"

"About ten," Harry said.

"You two," Trevor said, pointing at two of the bigger ones. "Hide at the usual entrance and follow him in. That should creep the fucker out. Then, when he walks past the door, push him in and keep the door shut."

Fillmore couldn't help feel a bit sorry for the kid they were going to ambush and gang up on. However, if what Mud was saying was true, he was a member of the gang that had students beaten to a pulp and destroy computers. No matter what Fillmore thought, this kid was a bully, and so he deserved it.

[X]

Fifteen minutes later, a kid fell into the door. He looked up, eyes terrified at all of the students surrounding him. "Hey baby," one of them said nastily, throwing him onto the table.

"What do you want?" the student shouted.

"What's your name?" Fillmore asked.

The boy kept silent so Harry punched him in the stomach. "He asked you a question!" he growled.

The boy looked around. Then, the fear went. "My name is go Fuck youself," he said. The scared little kid act went, this was a nasty kid.

"Do you want us to do this the hard way?" Trevor asked and nodded to the bigger kids who moved in and began to smash at him, causing him to shout out.

"Fine!" he shouted. "My name is Arron Vaughn."

"Good," Trevor said and gestured to the others to stop hitting him. "One more question, and I fear for you if you don't answer, who are you working for?"

"Fuck am I telling you!" the boy gasped, as he was hit again.

Trevor shook his head. "Barry, get the bar." A boy called Barry picked up an iron bar, causing Arron's eyes to widen. "Who are you working for?" Trevor asked again.

"We are not allowed to say!" the boy screamed.

Barry walked closer and closer and raised the bar above his head. "Ok, ok, please!" He shouted. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you. Just get the boy with the bar away from me." Arron stopped struggling.

"I work for the gang," he explained. "The Blood riot gang."

The Monty gang let go of him and he scurried off, as fast as his little legs could carry him. Fillmore smiled slightly. "Did you get that, Joseph?"

"What!" Trevor shouted.

"Yeah, we are safety patrollers," Ingrid said. "And you are not going to touch us, because if you do, we have evidence to bring you down."

"You bastards," Harry shouted, holding back his rage, though barely.

"Now," Fillmore said, making toward the door. "We are going to bring down this Blood riot gang. Unless you lot lay low for awhile, you are next. That is a promise."

Trevor shook his head. "Deal, you motherfuckers!"

Ingrid and Fillmore backed, quickly, out of the room before the Monty gang did anything rash.

[X]

The whole of the safety patrol were cheering. Joseph had the wire tap machine playing everything Ingrid and Fillmore and the gang were saying. They now had a name, the name of the gang, which meant that Edward could track them.

"That's it people," Vallejo said. "Johnson, run both Arron Vaughn and The Blood Riot gang through the computer. Anza and Andy, bring Arron in. It's time to question this guy and bring the gang down."

"Let's get him Joseph," Andy said, rushing out of the room. The safety patrol was a buzz, as everything had been stale for a while.

Edward began to hack, one of his favorite things to do. However, he was very interested with this gossip site. He kept a mental diary of everyone else's lives. Until now he had to figure it out, but now he could just look it up. He began to pull files up, information.

"Vallejo," Edward said. "Come here."

Vallejo walked over and looked. The screen was a message, just posted on he site.

Update:

From **RetardedPatrollers**

_It seems the safety patrollers are complete idiots and have no idea what's going on with the attacks. We are under attack, and they aren't helping. They are more concerned with Miss Karen's party!_

Vallejo frowned. "That's not the most interesting part," Edward said. "The most interesting part is that the person who wrote it completely corrupted it so that it cannot be traced."

Edward started hacking, finding more information on the Blood Riot gang. Then, for no reason, there was a popup on his screen. It was a webcam feed. On it there was a boy in a clown mask, dressed in black coat. You could only see his upper body. He was not on school grounds.

"Hello Edward," A deep, distorted voice said. It was obviously being edited.

Edward switched the microphone of his laptop on, but left the webcam off. Safety patrollers began to gather round. "Hello, whoever you are."

The student laughed. "So, how is the case against us coming along?"

"Good," Edward replied.

"It's only a matter of time until we catch you, clown," Vallejo said loudly. "We have your name, and we have a member's name."

The clown clapped slowly. "Only took you five weeks, impressive," he muttered sarcastically. "Seriously, are you as thick as you seem?"

"So," Edward said, interrupting him. "I take it you are not the leader of the gang, who are you?"

"Very good, Edward," The clown mocked. He pulled a notepad out of his pocket. You could barely see the words, but it looked completely full.

"What's that?" Vallejo asked.

Fillmore and Ingrid walked into the room. Everyone cheered them until Vallejo shouted them to be silent and beckoned Ingrid and Fillmore to come over.

"Is that Fillmore and Third?" The Clown asked.

"Maybe," Fillmore said, "Who wants to know?"

The Clown chuckled. "This is a book of information on everyone in the safety patrol, collected from spies and hackers. For instance, Edward, I know a lot about you." The clown picked up a baseball back with some writing on it.

"Where did you get that?" Edward asked, suddenly angry and serious. He grabbed the handle of his walking stick tightly and bit his lip.

"Oh, so you do remember the bat that brought you down," The Clown chuckled.

"You fucking bastard," Edward shouted. "I'll tear you apart!" Fillmore and Ingrid exchanged glances, worried. They had never seen Edward so angry, they had never seen Edward angry.

"We'll bring you down, Clown!" Andy said into the microphone and Joseph agreed.

"I'd like to see you try," The Clown said. "This is a warning, Safety patrol. Dark days are approaching. I'm sure you got my letter yesterday."

The popup closed. The safety patrol lay quiet for a while. Vallejo coughed to get everyone's attention. "Don't worry people. You could tell he was bluffing," he explained to all of them. "We need to bring the Blood riot gang down. I want all of you to be at your best, following all leads until they come up dry or lead us somewhere. Now we have their name it will make things easier, but it will not be easy."

Everyone murmured and eventually nodded to him. "We'll get them," Fillmore said.

End of Chapter 15

Thanks for reading. I plan on having the gossip site on most chapters now, at the beginning. Do you like the new character, The Clown. He will be in it more in the next section, and this is the last we will see of him. Rate and Review, and please be specific ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone. Chapter 16 is another filler, and will cover several days. Not long now until Karen's party. This episode brings Folsom into the plot for the first time, and adds a new Vallejo sub plot.

Chapter 16

Update: **AllknowingGal**

_News from the safety patrol peeps. A student dressed up as a clown threatens and terrifies Edward. By the way, subscribe to me for all the information on everything, which I have divided up for your benefit :P. I have always been scared of clowns._

**View 13 comments**

"How does this all knowing gal know this already?" Joseph said. He and Karen were in their usual spot on the field, lying next to one another and staring at the sky. Karen was looking at updates on the website from a girl who was becoming increasingly famous at X high.

It was lunch now, and the safety patrol was still unnerved about this clown fellow. "It's useful to be honest," Karen said. She had her eyes shut. "I didn't even know about Lana arranging this "I have never" game. I checked with her, it's real."

Karen's phone beeped, signalling an update from the AllknowingGal. Karen searched through her information to the Safety patrol section.

Update: **AllknowingGal**

_Karen and Joseph seen together. How hot, they'd make a great couple. Naughty, Naughty Joseph. I have heard from another account Ingrid likes Fillmore anyway. That's sad, Ingrid and Joseph looked so good._

**View 0 comments**

"Joseph," Karen said, passing him the phone. "Look at this one."

Joseph read it quickly. He sighed. "They must be watching us now," he laughed. The field itself was packed, there was absolutely no way of knowing who it was. Edward had said that new anti hacker software had been installed on the site, now even he could not get it.

"Are you worried about the clown?" Karen asked.

"Nope," Joseph replied. Joseph and Andy had brought Arron in for interrogation about and hour ago and he still hadn't spoken. "Right now I am just looking forward to Friday!"

Karen smiled, the attention getting the better of her. "I know, right," she said. "It's such a big deal. Well, I am worried it is to bigger deal."

Joseph nodded. "Which safety patrollers are looking after it?" he asked.

"Well," Karen said, putting her tongue in her bottom lip. "I don't know their names," she said after a moment of thought and Joseph laughed. "Shut up," she giggled. "Frank got Vallejo to send some officers from the senior year.

"Stupid," Joseph mocked, sticking his tongue out,

Karen's phone beeped whilst she was jokingly punching Joseph on the arm.

_Ingrid: Have you seen the All Knowing Girls update? :P_

_Karen: Yeh, lol. Why?_

_Ingrid: lol. Where are you two?_

_Karen: On the field by the big tree. Where r u?_

_Ingrid: Starbucks with Fillmore and Danny, but I think Danny has drank to much._

_Karen: Y? Wats he dun? Lol_

_Ingrid: Well, he's talking at about one hundred kilometres and hour!_

_Karen: Lol, you on your way bak to HQ_

_Ingrid: Yeah, see you there._

_Karen: x_

"What are you talking about," Joseph asked, reaching for the phone.

"None of your business, mister," she said, pulling it out of his reach. He pulled a sad face. "Danny has drunk to much coffee and apparently he's talking fast and Ingrid wanted to know if I had seen the latest gossip on the website."

Joseph nodded. "That gossip site is taking over X, people haven't stopped talking about it since it came out."

[X]

Vallejo was sitting alone, in his office with his head in his hands. The results from the doctor had come back about his mom. It was bad, really bad. She had middle stage brain cancer and only about 6 months to live. The information was tearing him apart at the seams.

Vallejo's office phone rang. "Hello?" he said down the line.

"Good afternoon, Vallejo," Principle Folsom said down the line, sounding like she was holding in her temper. "I would like you, Fillmore, Ingrid and Edward to be in my office, pronto."

"But Principle," Vallejo explained. "Fillmore and Ingrid are out of their break and I have no idea where they are." He was not in a good mood, but he was smart enough not to anger Principle Folsom, who had a tendency to lose her temper.

"No buts Vallejo, ten minutes, tops!" She said and hung up the phone.

Vallejo sighed. What a bitch, he thought.

[X]

"I did not drink too much coffee!" Danny shouted, much faster than any human being can go.

"Danny," Fillmore said. "I have seen Ferraris slower than you!"

Danny frowned. "But I only had one."

"It was a strong one," Ingrid said, laughing at him behind her hand. "You asked for it specially. I thought you didn't drink coffee."

"I don't," Danny replied. "But I wanted a change."

They laughed. Fillmore's phone started ringing and he checked the Id. He picked it up. "Oh hey Vallejo," he said in his usual, mocking voice.

"Fillmore, I need you and Third to be back at school, quick," he said. "Folsom wants us in the office, and she sounds like she is in a really bad mood."

"Got it," Fillmore said and Vallejo hung up the phone. "Sorry Danny, but me and Ingrid have got to fly, Folsom wants us."

"Ok, Fillmore," Ingrid said as they sprinted off toward school.

"Wait for me!" Danny shouted and followed them.

It didn't take them long to reach school, only a few minutes and were surprised how fast Danny was. But then he was pumped up on coffee and it was his first time. Ingrid giggled at Danny. They reached Folsom's office and Vallejo was sitting outside. "Hello you two," he said.

They nodded and the door opened. Principle Folsom's new assistant, Miss Tenese opened the door for them, "Come in," she said in an almost robotic voice.

Edward, who had just arrived, limped behind them. They sat down on all of the chairs in front of Folsom, who was leaning her head on her hands. "Good afternoon," she said, and before they could reply she continued. "Now, I am getting report after report from worried students, who are saying there have been several attacks on the safety patrol and the safety patrol have no idea what's going on."

"We do!" Vallejo said, as Folsom's voice started to rise. "We have a member, Arron, waiting in our interrogation room right now. We also have the name, which Edward can use to track."

"And that's another thing," Folsom interrupted. She turned to Edward, "Listen Edward, just because you're a genius doesn't mean you can call one of my teachers a, what did he say?" Folsom asked her assistant.

"A glorified moron who isn't fit to teach rocks," the assistant said, checking her notebook. She was a lot like a female Raycliff.

Principle Folsom shook her head. "Listen to me, boy," she said. "If I hear anymore of these cracks about students or teachers or my assistant or myself ever again, I will put you in detention so long they will write songs about you. Do you hear?"

"Loud and clear," Edward said.

"I want something done about the Blood Riot gang," Folsom said, reading an email from Vallejo. "I want something done about this clown. You people are on the case, right? It has never taken this long before. Maybe it's time we shut down the safety patrol."

"We have something now, principle Folsom," Fillmore said. "These guys are smart, and were covering their tracks, but now we have a good lead that we can go on."

"Andy and Joseph are about to interrogate the perp," Ingrid explained.

"There'd better be news soon," Folsom said. "Because there is talk, only small, about the students taking matters into their own hands, and my school will not have some sort of riot, not while I am on the job. Get on it!" She said, gesturing them to leave.

[X]

"Wow, that woman is annoying," Edward said when they had got to H.Q.

"That may be, Edward," Vallejo replied. "However, she always remains true to her word. I want you working on finding information about the Blood riot gang all of the time. Get on your laptop and get results, we need results."

"Vallejo," Ingrid said. "Everyone is sort of mellow this week, looking forward to Karen's party. Can you not tell anyone about what Folsom said?"

Vallejo thought it over for a moment. "Ok then," he said and nodded. "However, next week we come down hard on the clown and whoever he is working for. I don't know what Folsom will do if we have nothing."

Edward sat down at his computer and Ingrid and Fillmore sat either side of him. "I can't believe how important gossip has become," Edward said.

"Edward, gossip has always been important; didn't you go to middle school?" Fillmore laughed.

"Only for the first month of the first year," he said.

"What happened?" Ingrid asked.

"I got attacked," he gestured to his leg. "Then I focused my mind onto physics. Before I knew it, I was at Oxford University, on a course. Then I got kicked out for arguing constantly with the professors and now I can't go back until I have completed school. My dad and my mum moved at the end of last year." Then my dad killed himself, he thought, "and this is my first year back at school."

Edward began tapping away at his computer, again lost in his own world. Karen and Joseph came in, laughing with each other. "Hey," Joseph said.

"Hi guys," Karen said. "Any news?"

Fillmore shook his head. "Now you are here the interrogation can begin. Andy is already in there, scaring the perp before the recorder goes on. I don't like it, but it's what he does and it gets results."

Joseph nodded. "I'll go in there now," he told them. "See you later, and bye Ingrid." He winked. Edward heaved in response to it and Ingrid glared at him. Edward may have been joking, but that was exactly how Fillmore was feeling.

"So," Fillmore said. "Ingrid, do you want to meet up after school today, then?"

She nodded. "Ok Fillmore," she replied.

The week past by quickly as people who were invited to Karen's counted the seconds down. It was a funny week for the safety patrol. Arron had admitted he was part of the Blood riot gang and he gave them a message: That the gang was widespread, and part of every activity, group, even the student council. Arron warned them that they were in trouble messing with them, and to back off. They didn't, they kept pushing until Friday came, when the safety patrol were, for a change, going to cut loose and have a bit of real, good old fashioned fun.

End of Chapter 16

Well, not a lot happened in this chapter. I can't believe I am on chapter 17 already. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I have some episodes already lined up in my head. This story was only meant to go up to chapter 18. To give you an idea of how long it is going to be, Karen's party was supposed to happen on chapter 5. So we have a long way to go ^^. In your review, can you tell me what you think of the story as a whole and what you think on length. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Finally, it's Friday afternoon!" Fillmore said, yawning and raising him arm above his head.

"Don't yawn Fillmore," Karen giggled. "Party time tonight," she winked. They were all outside the front entrance of the school. By all I mean Ingrid, Fillmore, Karen, Edward, Danny, Joseph, Frank and Andy. It was a warm night considering it was approaching the winter months.

"Have you seen what the AllKnowingGal has put?" Andy said, who was quite a fan of gossip, it was one of his guilty pleasure.

They shook their head. "I'd love to know who that girl is," Frank laughed.

Edward remained silent. He was watching who was standing by whom and who was looking at whom. Not to his surprise, Ingrid was standing next to Joseph, and Fillmore next to Ingrid. Frank and Karen were close, closer than Ingrid and Joseph. He had no doubt in his mind, whatsoever, that something was going to happen between those two tonight.

Andy fiddled around on his phone. "Have a look at this, you lot," he said, passing the phone around.

Update: **AllKnowingGal**

_Hey everybody x. Its Friday night and you all know what that means, party time. I hope your reading this Karen babi, I luv you for putting this up. Theres so much going on that I have heard about, a game of I never, a mass one ;), music, booze and the such. The safety patrol will be there, to make sure nothing really bad goes on, but I have checked, there is no problem with alch peepz. Don't forget, the safety patrol will start throwing people out at 12, any problemz will be met by force, which will be fun ;). I'm not saying if I'm gonna be there, so don't try finding who I am nosy parkers :P. Luv you all, and have a good time tonight! It starts at 8, make sure your there if your invited its first 50 come first 50 served!, Xxx_

**View 25 comments**

"She seems to know more about this party that you, Karen," Frank remarked and Karen giggled. 

"What time do we turn up at yours again?" Danny asked, fiddling with the back of his shirt. It was new, and the label was really annoying him.

"I've moved it to six thirty," Karen said. "Lana and her mates will be there even earlier, setting the whole thing up. They care loads, it's a score fest for them. They are off trolling for boys to sleep with!" They laughed.

"Fillmore," Ingrid whispered and passed him her phone, so that no one else saw. Fillmore looked on the screen. "It's one from a few hours ago."

Update: **AllKnowingGal**

_OOooooh. Update people, my informants have told me there is something going on wwith Karen Tehama and Frank Bishop. Someone's losing their virginity Friday! Kidding Karen *whispers* use protection. ;)_

**View 5 comments **

Fillmore chuckled quietly and passed the back to her and mouthed. "I think so too," and winked. Edward had read that update to and guessed that was what they were looking at.

"You want to walk then?" Edward said to Ingrid and Fillmore, leaning on his stick.

"Ok then," Fillmore said. "See you tonight everyone."

"See you," they said.

"Bye Ingrid, see you tonight," Joseph said and kissed her.

"Oooh," Andy mocked.

"Shut up Andy," Joseph laughed whilst they were walking away.

When they were a reasonable way down the street Edward started talking. "I take it you were reading the Karen and Frank update," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Ingrid smiled. "Yeah, we were," she said. "Why? Do you agree with what it says?"

"I will bet you twenty dollars that something serious will happen between those two tonight," Edward said.

"Ok then," Ingrid replied. She had two bets going on now; one with Fillmore saying that Edward would not get drunk tonight and one with Edward. She was pretty sure that she would win both of them.

[X]

An hour later, when Edward had got home, he was sitting at his piano, looking at a tub on top of it. It was a tub of Paracetamol, a pain killer. His leg was hurting all of the time now and it was driving him insane. He was an alcoholic, did he want to be a fifteen year old drug addict as well. It was very hard being Edward.

He reached forward for the tub and picked it up and looked at it. Then, quickly, before he could think anymore, he pulled two out and downed them, without water. He had done what he thought he never would, take a pain killer to relief his leg pain. It seemed like it would be a simple, logical thing to do, but Edward got addicted easily.

How did the clown get the baseball bat? Unless it wasn't the one, he had just asked around to get information on it. That must be it, Edward thought whilst changing his clothes.

[X]

Karen sighed. She had been worrying about this for a while, and now it was here. "Karen," Lana shouted up the stairs. "I'm going now."

"Ok," Karen shouted back. "Thanks for this, sis!"

Karen heard the door shut behind Lana and looked out of the window. A boy in a car had picked her up but she didn't get a chance to see his face. She raised an eyebrow and made for her wardrobe for the second part of the irritating process of having a party, she needed to look good. Since she was rich and it wasn't her party, she needed to look good. Most of all, Frank was going to be there, so she needed to look great!

Karen's phone went off with Frank's message tone:

_Frank: Hello x_

_Karen: Hey Frank, wats up?_

_Frank: Getting redy for ur party =] _

_Karen: My sis's mates are bringing loads of booze for everyone._

_Frank: That's gr8 of them lol. U mind?_

_Karen: No_

Ingrid then texted her, so she had two going at once. Karen wasn't as interested in Ingrid's texts.

_Ingrid: You do know that there's going to be loads of booze at this._

_Karen: Yeh._

_Ingrid: Ok, just thought I would double check. =]. What are the safety patrol seniors doing there?_

_Karen: Throwing people out at 12, mostly =P._

_Ingrid: Ace, thanks. See you later Karen =]_

_Karen: See ya Ingrid. =]_

_Frank: Anyway, got to get redy. In a bit x_

_Karen: Byeee. X_

Karen began to raid her wardrobe.

[X]

Fillmore's mom had laid out some clothes for him. Most kids would be furious, but Fillmore thanked her. Not only did his mom have good dress sense, also, Fillmore had no idea what to where. In the end she had picked out a blue top and some black jeans, which he didn't often wear.

He hated having to pick clothes out though, secretly, he was slightly worried what people thought of him. Then again, he only knew two people who had no care at all what they looked like. Ingrid was beginning to care, due to the fact she had a boyfriend to please, but Edward always looked like a tramp. The only thing presentable about Edward was that he was always clean, Ingrid guessed he washed at least twice a day.

Fillmore turned on his computer. "Fucks sake," he said. He had a Trojan virus, a nasty one, and it was breaking his computer. He pulled his phone out and quickly called up Edward.

"Hello?" Edward said down the phone.

"Hi Edward," Fillmore said, scratching his head. He was not really a fan of asking others for help, he preferred to do things himself. "Err, listen, I need you help?"

"What's up with your computer?" Edward asked.

"Well, I have a Trojan," Fillmore explained. "A pretty nasty one."

"Been going on porn, Fillmore," Edward mocked, laughing down the phone.

"Ha ha," Fillmore laughed, sarcastically.

"I'll fix it for you," Edward said, and Fillmore heard Edward's laptop turn on.

"Thanks," Fillmore said. "Oh, this is not an all access pass to my computer, by the way."

Edward laughed and hung up. Fillmore turned back to his screen and saw the mouse begin to move. Files were then opened up. After a few minutes there were only a hundred or so files on the screen. A popup came up on the screen. "You have the, WAhaha, virus," it said. It was Edward. The files began to check themselves and Edward fixed them.

_Fillmore: Thanks Edward._

_Edward: You owe me. _

Fillmore laughed and sat at his computer, which was now clean. "By the way," a popup re-appeared, "you got the virus from downloading an anti hacker program. What didn't you want me to see, Fillmore?"

[X]

The hours passed slowly for Ingrid, as she waited for Joseph to arrive at the door. She had picked out some casual ware and a knee length, black jacket. Not to gothic, but nice.

Ingrid was a little bit worried about the party. She had never had alcohol before and she didn't really want any now. However, this growing up idea was being shoved down her throat so she just had to go with the flow. She didn't really have a lot of choice.

She remembered something and giggled to herself before picking up the phone:

_Ingrid: Hey Fillmore_

_Fillmore: Hi, what's up?_

_Ingrid: I just something. Danny still thinks it's a beach party._

_Fillmore: lol, so nobody told him._

_Ingrid: Nope. By the way, did you mom dress you again._

_Fillmore: How did you know?_

_Ingrid: Because I have seen your closet. You have the same blue jeans and green top loads of time lol. I doubt you are going to turn up in that._

_Fillmore: lol_

Danny wouldn't turn up in trunks, would he? Ingrid laughed, she knew he would. Ingrid turned her computer on and began surfing the net. She wanted to know what the AllKnowingGal had put but it turned out there had been no updates. She sighed. When had she started caring about gossip? That was new.

She was happy for a change. Ingrid, who was more similar to Edward than she could believe, craved something to take away the boredom. It was like a looming shadow to her. Now, however, she had Joseph, someone who took her sadness away like Fillmore did. She was starting to rely on people, which she hadn't felt before either.

Ingrid looked at herself. She wasn't a goth, though a lot of people thought she was. Gothic people really annoyed her, the stupid, wannabee depressed rubbish made her laugh. Her favorite band was Bowling for Soup and The Kinks, she definitely didn't listen to the things that people assumed she would.

_Joseph: Hey baby x_

_Ingrid: Hiya Joseph. _

_Joseph: Wanna meet me at the park and head over to Karens?_

_Ingrid: Yeah =]. Just give me a minute._

_Joseph: Ok x_

Ingrid shut her computer off and ran downstairs. "See you later, mom," she called.

"Bye Ingrid, have fun," her mom replied, who was sitting on the couch watching television.

Ingrid opened the door and left.

[X]

Danny laughed. He was much smarter than people realized. He had realized a while ago that it was not a beach party and he would put a lot of money on the fact people expected him to turn up in shorts. His mom was driving him to Karen's.

"Danny," she said. "Don't drink anything."

"Mom," Danny sighed. "It's a party, can you cut me some slack?"

"I'm trusting you, mister," she replied. Danny smirked when she turned away. She would never know as it was over night, he was going to get hammered to spite her.

Danny looked out of the window and saw Karens house, and Edward limping up the drive.

End of Chapter 17

Thanks for reading, again. This introduces some feelings which are going into the party, and develops the characters more. I hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Smoothie King. Smoothie King belongs to Bowling for Soup and it's producers.

Chapter 18

"Hello Edward," Danny said, getting out of the car. "See you mom," he called into the car. Edward nodded in response, without turning around. "Are you looking forward to this?"

"Yeah," Edward replied sarcastically. "I am practically bursting with excitement."

Danny smirked, remembering what Ingrid had told him about Edward, not to let him get to you. "So," Danny started but was interrupted.

"Before you speak, think about whether or not I will care," Edward said. "I am completely happy limping up Karen's massive drive without talking, alright?"

Danny smiled. He had grown up a lot, but didn't let many people know, enjoying his life the way it was. Karen and Frank were sitting on the front garden. "Hey guys," she said, waving.

"Edward and Danny," Frank said, smirking. "What a surprising couple. Get in there Danny."

"Funny," Edward said, laughing sarcastically.

[X]

Ingrid was sitting on the bus with Joseph, looking out the window. She had decided to download a Bowling for soup album and was enjoying it a lot. She only had one headphone in, like she usually did, so she could talk and listen. Also, due to her experience, she did not want to be snuck up on. They were going to walk, but when a bus stopped at their local park hangout, they decided that they were too tired.

"We are so lazy," Ingrid joked.

Joseph laughed. "Screw it, we are going to die anyway," he joked. Ingrid had a song running through her head in her ear. She loved the lyrics.

_Love songs suck and fairytales aren't true,_

_And Happy ending Hollywood is, not for me and you._

_So add it up and break it down, it's not that hard to figure out,_

_You're crazy and I'm crazy about you._

She smiled at the last lyrics of the chorus. She really was crazy about Joseph, and the feeling had increased constantly since he had asked her to be with him. It was only a month and a bit ago, but so much had happened. There was so much more to go. She just hoped her and Joseph would go for a long time.

"What are you listening to?" Joseph asked, turning to her. Ingrid always sat next to the window on the bus. The bus was taking a half hour route to Karen's, which gave them a while to talk.

"Smoothie King," she replied, and handed Joseph the other earphone. "Do you wanna listen?"

Joseph nodded. "Thanks," he said taking the earphone.

Ingrid started to fall into memories whilst Joseph listened to the song. She remembered when Fillmore and her solved cases together; when they brought down the satanic sect, when they solved the S.A.T.T.Y 9 crisis. She loved that time. She shook herself when she started to want for it back. She could hide it from Joseph but she couldn't hide it from herself. She missed the way Fillmore and her used to be.

She couldn't help but worry about what lay in store for the future. Ingrid and Fillmore were starting to fall apart. Ingrid, Karen and Joseph were getting much closer, whilst Edward and Fillmore were quickly becoming best friends. What if she and Fillmore were due to drift apart and never return? She loved Joseph, but what if she was forced to choose between Joseph and Fillmore? It didn't bare thinking about, so she forced it out of her head.

She was starting to notice boys. It was so strange, and had never happened before. Her eyes and mind betrayed herself and Joseph. The trials of a teenager were overlooked, constantly, but it wasn't easy. Especially for a genius who over thought everything. She wasn't like Edward, like a sort of grumpy robot. She was a normal girl with massive intellect. It was so annoying! Speaking of Edward and noticing boys, she was even attracted to him!

What made matters worse was that Fillmore seemed to not be interested in girls. He was definitely not gay, but it made her guilty. It was as if she had dropped him, like an old toy, to pick up a better one. She remembered how they spent every minute of their time together.

"This is great Ingrid," Joseph said, taking the headphone out. "I know what I am downloading when I get home tomorrow," he joked, leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes before taking her hand.

"I know," Ingrid said. "I only started listening to it today, but it's my favorite song."

The bus drove to a halt at the end of the street after a few minutes. Joseph was stirred from a short nap and "Get up genius," from Ingrid, who had giggled. He stood up quickly. He looked out of the window up to Karens house, which was visible from the end of the road. Karen was much richer than Joseph, and he wondered what it would be like to be that rich. His parents, despite their wealth, were tight when it came to money. They still bought him the nicest things.

They stepped off the bus and thanked the driver, holding hands. They walked down the road before reaching Karen's house and saw Edward, Danny, Frank, Andy and Karen sitting on the wall. A car was parked outside, the door opened and revealed Fillmore, who climbed out and waved goodbye to his father.

"Ingrid, Joseph," Fillmore called and they ran over to him.

"Hi Fillmore," Ingrid said, smiling. Remembering what she had thought about on the bus, she decided to be friendlier with Fillmore, and see if she could get things back to the way that they used to be.

"You alright, Fillmore," Joseph greeted, patting Fillmore on the shoulder. Joseph was suddenly shocked at how much taller he was than both Fillmore and Ingrid. He was suddenly a little embarrassed; he must look like some great, lumbering giant.

They walked up the drive together, with calls of "hello" from the safety patrollers on the lawn. "Hey guys," Karen said, waving. "How are you this fine evening?"

Ingrid laughed. "Could be better, I have this annoying party to go to," she joked.

"Yeah me too," Karen replied, winking. "It's such a drag."

Frank looked around. "Is Vallejo coming?" he asked.

Karen shook her head. "He just said he has somewhere to go to with his mom," Karen cupped her chin with her hand. "He look serious, I hope they are ok."

"I'm sure it's fine," Joseph said.

"Yeah," contributed Fillmore. "The whole family is mad on fishing; I bet they are at some convention or something that he couldn't get out of going to."

"How long till the limo gets here?" Edward asked, ignoring the conversation, he didn't really care about Vallejo's problems.

Karen smirked. "About ten minutes, I suppose," she replied after checking her phone.

"Has it got a pool?" Frank joked.

"Yeah, and a beach house," Karen joked, poking him in the ribs.

"Ow," Frank mocked, rubbing his wound.

Danny stood up, but tripped and rolled down Karen's front lawn. "Well done," Fillmore said, clapping.

Danny got up and brushed himself off. "We all thought you were going to turn up in trucks," Joseph cooed.

"I'm not that stupid," Danny laughed, rubbing his head. "Then again, I am pretty stupid." Everyone laughed.

[X]

Within the next ten minutes, a large, black limo arrived at Karen's house. Karen smiled as everyone, obviously except Edward, gasped. "Nice," Frank murmured, smirking at Karen.

Edward's nose twitched. "Andy," he said, and Andy turned. "Where did you get the cider?" he asked.

Andy shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about," he replied, as the others looked at him.

"Oh, come on," Edward replied. "There are the pupils, breathing rate, plus the faintest aroma on your breath. You have already had some, about half and hour ago."

"Ok then," Andy said. "It's a party, lighten up."

Edward frowned and got in the car first, before anyone could stop him. Ingrid raised and eyebrow. Edward must be bored, she thought, he is solving any puzzle he is thrown. Edward didn't care about whether or not Andy had been drinking, he just wanted to know that he was right, nothing else mattered to him.

The limo was big, really big and there was easily enough room for all of them.

[x]

They were dropped off outside of the beach house after about fifteen minutes of driving. Fillmore looked at the semi large building by the sea. There was something going on inside, and a senior year smoking on the doorstep. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Edward!" he said, standing up as Edward got out of the car. What could a smoking senior possibly want with Edward?

"You got it?" Edward asked.

The boy nodded, walking up to him. He passed him something, but no one saw what, and Edward handed him a few ten dollar bills. "Thanks for the business," the boy said, and, hands in his pockets, strolled off down the road.

Fillmore raised an eyebrow. "Dawg, what was that about?" he asked.

Edward shook his head. "None of your concern," Edward replied, pocketing the disks and walked into the house. Lana walked past him and frowned. "Out of the way," he said.

"Is that Edward?" Lana asked after he had gone. They nodded. "That's no way to dress to a party, idiot looks like a tramp." She shook her head. "Anyway Karen, everything is sorted now, peeps should start to arrive in half an hour."

"Thanks Lana," Karen said, gesturing her to go away. She was worried that Lana would say something to Ingrid, due to the fact that she knew that Karen was madly in love with Joseph for years and didn't want anything to get spoilt.

Karen led them inside. It was a big beach house, four bedrooms, it was bigger than Edward's house. Edward was lying on the couch when they walked in, massaging his leg. They walked in to find Edward and Lana's friend Taffy (a nickname) arguing. "Edward, you can't just walk in and turn the music off!" she shouted.

"Why?" Edward replied.

"It's not your party or your house you fucker," she shouted.

"Is it yours?" Edward asked, shutting his eyes.

Taffy shook her head and gasped in disbelief, walking away, muttering "bastard" under her breath, clearly beaten. Fillmore laughed and Ingrid, Anza and himself walked outside, whilst Andy turned the television on and Frank and Karen wandered off, all waiting for the party.

End of Chapter 18

Getting inside the mind of Ingrid Third was the plot of this chapter, as well as introducing another sub plot, the disk of Edward Johnson. See if any of my faithful reviewers can guess what is on that disk.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Update: **AllKnowingGal**

_Local nerd news my amigos. I know u all wanna know about the party but this is cool. Local genius/weirdo Edward Johnson is involved in the underground internet scadals, says my computer club sources. Apparently Mr. Johnson is waging war against the infamous internet group RR. Edward, due to the fact that he is surprisingly famous, has become a target to both of the groups. Apparently they wanted him to be a member, or they would in their own words get him. He declined, inviting an attack from them. Since then it has been a war between Edward and RR. How exciting! _

Fillmore scratched his head. It was five minutes before the party started officially and he was sitting on a hill with Ingrid and Joseph. "What is it Fillmore?" Joseph asked, frowning.

Fillmore raised an eyebrow. "Edward, he is on the gossip site again. This time for some sort of internet war," he said and handed Ingrid and Joseph (who couldn't be sitting closer together) the phone with the update.

Ingrid gasped. "Seriously?" she said. The two of them looked at her, surprised at the outburst. They had no idea of the significance of the update, and the RR group meant nothing to them. When Ingrid realized they were looking at her, she frowned. "What?"

"The outburst," Fillmore said.

"Oh," Ingrid said.

"Dawg girl," Fillmore laughed. "You are slow today."

"Ha ha Fillmore."

"What is it Ingrid?" Joseph said. "Who are RR."

"Well," Ingrid said, resting he chin on her hand. "RR are an online worldwide group. They meet together on certain websites and attack people online, find out their information and destroy them. They have got governments, banks and all sorts. No one could stop them. They have stopped recently, but rumor has it they are attacking again. Edward must be better than we thought if he has stood up against them."

"Think that's what the disk was?" Fillmore asked.

"Maybe," Joseph said and Ingrid agreed, who were now lying on their backs, leaning on each others arms.

Fillmore looked up over the hill. He saw a few cars arrive outside, dropping people off and parking down by the beach. "People are arriving," he said, pointing.

Ingrid and Joseph sat up and joined him. Quite a few of the people were seniors. "Lana's friends," Ingrid mused aloud. Many of the ones were carrying bottles of alcohol. "Yeah," Ingrid said. "Definitely Lana's friends."

[X]

After an hour the party was in full force, music pulsing the walls of the beach house. Over fifty people had turned up, which meant the place was packed. Things were beginning to heat up as people began digesting the alcohol which was abundant around Karen's house. Fillmore and Edward were in the corner, watching people. Fillmore had a half empty pint bottle of beer in his hand. "Want any?" he asked Edward.

Edward shook his head, and got a packet out of his pocket, took out a pill and swallowed it. Fillmore raised an eyebrow. "It's not what you think," Edward said. "It's a painkiller."

Fillmore nodded. "See that?" Edward asked, gesturing at one of the couches where Karen was surrounded with people and with Frank. "I maintain something will happen tonight."

"Yeah," Fillmore agreed, drinking out of the bottle. He leaned against the wall and sighed, looking and Ingrid and Joseph. They were in the corner, drinking, and Ingrid was sitting on Joseph's lap. "When did Ingrid become so lovey dovey?"

"I hate that expression," Edward said. "I don't know. I take it things were different in middle school."

Fillmore nodded. "I was the only person she was interested in," Fillmore said and downed the bottle and threw it in the bin.

"Jealous?"

Fillmore nodded and sighed, picking another closed bottle of beer from the table next to him. A few seniors came up to them. "Edward," they said, raising their hands for high fives. Edward ignored them. They realized and lowered their hands. "Heard about your run in with RR, cool man, cool."

"Oh shut up," Edward said.

"What?"

"Shut up and leave me alone," he said, leaning against the wall.

They sigh. "Your loss dude," they said and walked off.

It may have only been an hour, but people were starting to get a little drunk. Karen and Frank were getting closer and closer to each-other. "Killer party Karen," one of Frank's friends said, who was sitting with his girlfriend, making out.

Karen smiled, enjoying the attention. "Thanks," she smiled, taking another bottle of cider, which was now her favorite drink. She leaned back against the couch, the music was far too loud, but she didn't mind. The party was what she imagined it to be. Loud music, booze and people making out were everywhere.

She looked over to her sister, who was kissing a senior over on a couch in the corner, near Fillmore and Edward. Fillmore was looking longingly at Ingrid and Joseph. Karen shook her head, this wasn't a time to start thinking about it. She was waiting for Frank to do something, something drastic.

Ingrid and Joseph were sitting together, looking around. "Wanna go outside?" Joseph asked, passing Ingrid the bottle he was holding. She nodded and stood up.

They walked outside and sat on the grass. It was just starting to get dark and she could hear the sea. Wow, this is romantic, she thought. They sat down on the hill that they had been earlier. "Having a good time?" Ingrid asked.

Joseph nodded. "Great time," he said, and before Ingrid knew it, Joseph's lips met hers as they started making out. They had been together for a month, but this was the first time they had went further than just a kiss. Ingrid, though surprised, started to kiss him back.

"Look at that," Fillmore said. Fillmore and Edward were still in the same place, but Fillmore was looking out the window. Edward look out and smirked.

"What?" he asked, innocently. "All I see is the love of your life, apparently, getting off with someone else. Is that bad?"

"Watch it Edward," Fillmore half growled.

[X]

Another hour had gone by now, and people were starting to get pretty drunk. The safety patrol who was supposed to be guarding the party were joining in. Frank and Karen had moved to another chair, and Karen was sitting on Franks lap. It was apparently innocent, though each of them knew it wasn't. Lana and her friends were laughing and talking, until Lana spotted a boy and within minutes had taken him outside. Karen chuckled to herself at the sight of it.

"How many of you are there?" Ingrid joked to Joseph. Both of them were lying outside, staring at the stars. She was pretending she was out of her mind with booze. She hadn't had much, but she was feeling the effects.

"Why is the vision, blurry?" he joked, moving his hand around her face.

"Don't, I'll be sick," she giggled, slapping the hand away. They had been outside for around an hour, happy at the peace and that they could do whatever they wanted.

"Ingrid, Joseph?" Karen shouted out of the house. They looked up from the semi long beach grass. "What have you two been up to."

"Nothing," Joseph said in a childish voice.

"Come in," she said. She had obviously had a bit because Ingrid could hear the difference in her voice. "This, I never, thingee my sister set up is starting."

"You wanna?" Joseph said to Ingrid. She nodded. "Ok then, Karen," Joseph called and stood, taking Ingrid's hand to help her up.

They walked inside and saw everyone sat or stood in the center, laughing and drinking. "You know the score people," Lana said, sitting at the side as Karen, Ingrid and Joseph came in. At the centre there were loads of bottles of just opened beer being handed out. "You did, you drink," she giggled followed by laughs from boys who liked her.

Everyone took their beer, bar to people, who were watching at the side lines. Fillmore and Edward were not having such a good time. Fillmore was quite happy, bar what was going on with Ingrid, but Edward was bored out of his mind. Fillmore grabbed another beer.

"Right," Lana said, winking. "I've never made out with a girl." A bunch of people drank, along with a few girls. Most of the boys did, though some didn't, leading to catcalls and the such.

"Ok," Tyler, a boy from Karen's science class called. "I've never made out with a guy." All of the girls drank, and two boys, who winked at the calls and "Weeeys!" that were shouted from the unruly audience.

"I've never had sex," a girl said. A few drank. Edward's head pricked up and he looked around. None of the safety patrol drank, which didn't surprise him, but he was surprised by how many had.

"Bollocks have you had sex, Nick," Nathan called.

"Fuck you, Nathan," he shouted, giving him the finger and laughing. "At least I didn't lose it to my mom!"

Cries erupted. "Quiet down boys," Frank said, nodding to a patroller in the corner. He was slightly tipsy, but was big; a bodyguard senior who was famous for being amazingly strong.

"I've never had an affair," A girl called out. A few drank.

"I know you did!" One girl shouted at another.

"I didn't I swear!" she shouted back, standing up. "Bitch, I'll kill you!" she shouted, as the other girl stood up. The audience was laughing as two safety patrollers separated the brawling girls.

"Wanna go somewhere, Frank?" Karen whispered into Frank's ear.

"Where have you got in mind?" Frank asked. Karen gestured to the stairs and pulled him by the arm. Everyone was so involved with the catfight they did not even notice.

"Fillmore, Ingrid," Edward said as Ingrid turned around. He nodded to Karen and Frank. "Looks like you two owe me money," he chuckled, holding out his hands. "Fork it over."

The two of them groaned as they pulled out the dollars from their pockets. "Fillmore," Ingrid said. "Don't forget, you owe me some too." She was referring to the bet between Ingrid and Fillmore about Edward drinking.

"Dawg, I am gonna be bankrupted by the end of this party," he said, reaching into his pocket and giving the money away. "I can't believe I lost two bets in one night."

"Well you did," Edward said, counting the money, quickly. He limped off to the toilet.

"Oi!" a senior shouted. Edward turned around, it was the boy from earlier, who he had refused to hi-five and told to shut up. He was surrounded by two of his mates. "Johnson, I would like a word with you!"

Edward continued to walk away, ignoring them. "Hey," he shouted, kicking his stick out from underneath him. "I was talking to you!"

Edward turned. He had almost collapsed. "You morons," Edward said. "Can't even realize your stupidity, even you own mother knows about you. You are a disgrace." Edward turned and limped away.

The boy laughed to his mates. They nodded to each other, and the leader grabbed Edward by the shoulder. Edward turned, dropped his cane and punched him in the face. The force took him off his feet. His girlfriend rushed over. "He's unconscious!" she said, slapping her boyfriends face to wake him up.

The noise had stopped and they were all looking from Edward, a cripple, to one of the biggest seniors who was on the football team. The strangest thing had happened. The footballer was on his back, unconscious, with a broken, bloody nose. Edward looked at the crowd and shook his head, seeing the looks of shock on the safety patrollers faces. He limped out of the door, to the beach.

"What the fuck just happened?" Joseph asked Ingrid.

Ingrid shook her head. "I have no idea."

After a minute or two, laughter broke out. A tough guy had been beaten up by a cripple. As the boy woke up and found everyone laughing at him, he checked his nose in shock. Realizing what had happened, he barged his way out of the party, pushing people out of the way as he made for the door. The atmosphere had changed again, and the party goers made their way back to the game.

"Did Edward just knock someone unconscious?" Fillmore asked, in a state of almost shock.

Ingrid nodded. "Anyway," she said, shaking her head. "What do you think is going on between Karen and Frank?"

Joseph shook his head. "Nothing serious, I bet." Joseph was suddenly feeling angry. Frank had taken his love. He was going out with Ingrid, he was in love with Ingrid, so why was he bothered? Everything was too hard. The party had reached it's middle point. There was so much more to go!

End of chapter 19

Thanks for reading. Can I have detailed reviews for this chapter please, not just a comment. Thank you in advance ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Authors notice

Hello readers. First of all, wow, 20 chapters and 40,000 words. I am proud of myself. I am sure all of you have noticed the improvements in my writing and character development. I would like to think you are enjoying my story, if so please review and say so. I have invented new characters and invented sub plots. For those of you who are wondering, the Blood Riot gang and Clown plots are not the main plot. The main plot is the teenage lives of the safety patrol. The story will carry on even after they are brought down. Anyway, onto the story.

I would like to thank:

Queen S of randomness 012- For being there since the beginning.

Regsd- for your helpful reviews

Lo'tarie-for adding it to your favorites and commenting.

Jimmiele311- for the same.

terraXbbXFan2- the same

Thanks for supporting me. ^^

Chapter 20

Fillmore sighed, softly. For a reason he couldn't understand, he was upstairs playing chess with Edward, and was quite drunk. He wasn't taking the game seriously, but it was taking his mind off what was going on. The booze was going round his head, going on an on about Ingrid Third, his partner. "Still bothered?" Edward asked, taking a piece and winning the game. Edward always carried a small chess board (magnetic) with him.

"Yeah," Fillmore laughed. "No more," he said, as Edward set them up. "I think we are the only people who would play chess at a party."

Edward frowned. "This is the first party I have been to," he explained. "I am not exactly, party material. I have been bored all night."

"Always bored?" Fillmore asked.

"Yes," Edward replied. He got up and started listening at the wall to the next bedroom. He picked a glass up and pressed it against the wall.

"Karen and Frank?"

Edward nodded. "Nothing is going on, I hear talking. I bet they only kissed, nothing more. I think Frank chickened out."

"You think," Fillmore said. "Dawg, pull your ear off the wall. Don't invade their privacy."

Edward frowned. "You hypocrite, what about Third and Anza?" he said, folding the chess board up and putting it in his pocket.

"Different," Fillmore said and sighed.

Edward frowned, and listened to the sigh. Given his intellect he suddenly realized a plan. "Well," he said. "I'm going for a sit outside."

Fillmore nodded and went downstairs with him. He had no intention of going outside, not with Joseph and Ingrid out there. It was almost midnight now, and the safety patrol were clearing people out, with a list of who to let stay. Andy was out of his mind on booze, and had passed out on the couch. Joseph had snuck in. "Hey Fillmore," he said, staggering slightly. "You wanna draw on Andy's face?"

Fillmore shook his head and smirked. "Some other time."

Joseph winked and pulled a biro out of his pocket and went over to Andy. "Have you seen Danny?" Fillmore asked.

Joseph nodded. "He is upstairs, asleep. I think he has a girlfriend!"

"Seriously?" Fillmore laughed.

[X]

Ingrid was on the hill from earlier, waiting for Joseph. "Hello Ingrid," Fillmore said.

Ingrid turned. "Hi Fillmore," she said, standing.

"How are you and Joseph?" he asked, tempting a reaction. He was annoyed with the two of them, furious in fact. The alcohol was not helping. "Finished sleeping with each-other?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ingrid asked, temper rising.

"Doesn't matter," Fillmore said, turning away.

Ingrid shook her head. "What is your problem, Fillmore?" she half shouted. "How jealous are you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Rubbish, Fillmore." Ingrid replied. "Ever since Joseph and me got together, you have been a completely different person, spending all of your time with Edward."

"What about you?" he shouted. "You haven't even said hello to me this party until now. We haven't really spoken for a while!"

"You know what your problem is!" she shouted. "You're furious I'm with Joseph because you're still in love with me! You had your chance Fillmore! I've liked you since we met!" Fillmore frowned. "Why didn't you have the courage to ask me before someone else did?"

Fillmore stopped. Then he did something Ingrid didn't expect, and so had not prepared for it. He had kissed her.

"You bastard," Fillmore heard from behind his head. It was Joseph, and he was furious. "You bastard, and you!" he said, pointing at Ingrid, "You weren't going to stop it, if I hadn't been here."

"Joseph," Ingrid called, whilst he was walking away. "Joseph, listen! Wait!" she pleaded, trying to reach out to him.

"I don't want to know," he said, and swatted away her hand. "I can't believe you have done this Ingrid. I can't believe it."

Joseph slammed the door behind him in a testament to Ingrid. Ingrid's eyes were wide as a trickled ran out of one of them.

"Fillmore," she said, shaking her head.

"Ingrid," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"You bastard, never, in your entire life, speak to me again!" She strolled of into the night, toward the beach.

[X]

Edward was on his lying on his back on an area of grass near the beach, listening to the waves. He turned his head, looking up and saw Ingrid. He had made this happen, he had loved interfering. He knew he could convince Ingrid to be friends with Fillmore again, properly. People were very easy to manipulate. "Hello Edward," Ingrid said, sitting beside him.

"Fillmore kissed you, didn't he?" He said.

Ingrid nodded. "What has he been like this party?" Ingrid asked. "Had he been planning this, did he want to ruin my relationship, which is what he has done?"

"No," Edward said. "He has been upset all night, bored and worried."

"Why?"

"I think he is worried he is losing you," Edward replied. "I don't think you appreciate how important you are to him."

Edward had planned this entire out, and had been rehearsing it in his head. Fillmore had been a friend to him. Beside, he did not like the Ingrid and Joseph relationship. He owed Fillmore for being his friend.

Ingrid sighed in thought. "You don't know what you want, do you?" he examined, turning to her. "You like both of them."

"No I don't," Ingrid replied.

"Don't lie to me, Third," he said. "You never got over Fillmore, you have been trying to, and lying to yourself, but you have not truly got over him. Otherwise you wouldn't keep thinking about him."

Ingrid lay back. "You are right," she said. "Of course you are."

"You're a genius, Ingrid," Edward said. "Granted not as intelligent as I am, but still."

"Get to the point," she chuckled.

"Figure out what you want," he explained. "Things are easier for you, as much as you think they are not."

[X]

Joseph went inside, picked up a bottle off the table and went upstairs. Karen and Frank were sitting at the top. "Hello you two," he said. "Which is my bedroom?" he asked.

"What's up, Joseph?" Karen asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "Which is my room?"

"Something wrong with Ingrid?" Frank said.

"I said it doesn't matter," Joseph insisted.

"It's the third down," she said, nodding. "We will talk in the morning," she joked. Joseph wandered off to the door and slammed it behind him.

"Third one down," Frank chuckled. "Think he's fallen out with Ingrid or something?"

"Stop it," Karen said, punching his arm. She nodded. "Definitely, you can see it in his eyes."

"What do you think happened?" Frank asked. He looked around. "Fillmore isn't anywhere in sight. I bet it had something to do with him. I always thought something was going on with those two, even back at middle school."

"Yeah," Karen said, remembering what her feelings were like at middle school, about her feelings for one particular guy. "Everyone did. Danny almost had a heart attack when Joseph and Ingrid got together," she giggled.

Frank laughed.

[X]

"Great. So I'm caught between a rock and a hard place," Ingrid mused, sighing.

"Blaming Fillmore is a mistake," Edward replied, stretching his bad leg out. "Alcohol plus moron plus embarrassing and awkward situation equals doing something that he will regret." Edward gestured. "He is somewhere over there, probably lying down wishing he had thought things through."

"Do you think Joseph will break up with me?"

"Since he hasn't, no I don't," Edward said. Edward had done the whole plot on purpose, to imbed a thought in Ingrid's head so that she started doubting the relationship. Edward was beginning to tire of the ridiculous moaning that Fillmore was constantly doing. Even when Edward told him to shut up, he continued. This was Edward's first step in getting Fillmore to leave him alone.

Edward started humming a tune off a game he enjoyed before his dad died. It was an, almost, provocative note to it. To be truthful he couldn't care less how Ingrid was feeling, he was just a meddling creature (in his own words). He was not surprised everything had gone to plan, people were easy to predict and thus manipulate.

"Well this has been a great party," Ingrid remarked, biting her bottom lip. "No offence to Karen."

"I've enjoyed it," Edward remarked.

"That's because you have no conscience."

"True," Edward smiled. He didn't, what emotions he had were limited. He believed that the world had ruined him, and it deserved what was coming. Why did everyone else deserve to be happy when they were morons? He was a genius, a miserable one. Nothing was fair, live with it, was an expression he often found himself thinking.

[X]

Fillmore lay on his back, drunk and furious. "What the hell is wrong with me," he slurred, punching the ground. He had drunk a lot since what had happened with Ingrid. It seemed that only Karen and Frank had enjoyed this party. Danny went to bed early (trust him, Fillmore thought), Andy fell asleep on the couch, Edward had beaten someone up, Joseph was probably breaking something, Ingrid hated him and he was just miserable.

What was worse, was that he had to go back inside. He would probably see Joseph, and he had no idea what he was going to say. If he was in Joseph's situation he would be going crazy. Fillmore knew he had got what he deserved, but that didn't make him feel any better.

He threw the half full bottle away, as if he drunk anymore he would, quite possibly, die. Things won't be resolved in the morning, Fillmore thought, as he passed out.

End of Chapter 20

Sorry this ended so quickly and took so long, I just had a block and had a lot of work to do. This is the end of the section, so can you review the second section of the story. The second section is from All eyes turn to Fillmore part 2 to this chapter. Compare the two please. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Horror struck. I wrote this chapter and was about to publish it, when for no reason it deleted itself. This is very annoying, so this chapter may seem a little rushed. Well, at least the first half. As a response to this, I have decided, as an experiment, to go over the top on the description of thoughts of the characters, especially Fillmore and Joseph. By the way, due to the manner of the comments I have a little experiment, can you post TOXHS at the end of your review. I have also written in a new character, Nick Andrews, a spy like character. He appeared in one of the earlier chapters. If you read this notice can you guess which character he was. I am pretty sure no one reads this section so make sure you post the keyword.

Chapter 21

Fillmore rubbed his eyes as the searing, yet beautiful to sober people, morning sun struck his hangover ruined eyes. He opened one, though only slightly, and saw it was early morning, around nine (he guessed). The dew had wet his back overnight and he had a horrible back and stomach pain. Oh, how much did I drink? He thought, and sat up.

"What the hell," he exclaimed as he looked down to his chest and saw a crudely scrawled note attached to his chest, written on lined paper. He pulled it off and blinked his blurred eyes until he was able to read it.

_Hello Fillmore,_

_It's Edward, and I thought I would leave you out here for the night. I don't envy you, it's going to hurt in the morning when that stunning sun hits your eyes._

_-Edward_

"Bastard," he mumbled as he fell back to the ground. He sighed when he remembered what happened last night with Ingrid. He had made an enormous mistake last night. He was looking outward, not wanting to blame himself. He was drunk; he said in his mind, he had no control over what he was doing. Fillmore knew this wasn't true, however, he hadn't planned on kissing Ingrid, it just happened. What was worse was now things were going to be difficult with both Ingrid and Joseph, which would make life in the safety patrol so much more difficult.

Ingrid was his partner, and she had shouted at him and told him to never speak to her again. This was putting pressure on everything in his life that he enjoyed. It couldn't go down well if things continued like this. He started thinking ahead, and his headache causing him to get worse, what if Vallejo had to choose between Fillmore and Ingrid.

No! He thought, shaking his head. The pain became unbearable but it did its job, he had forced himself to stop thinking. I have got to get moving, he thought. He forced himself onto his feet and brushed himself down. He pulled the back of his shirt round and sighed, it had a large amount of dirt on it. Ma's going to kill me, he thought.

Fillmore made for the house. To his surprise, many of the lights were off upstairs, so people were still asleep. Fillmore checked his watch, it was 8.43. As he raised his eyebrows his phone beeped. He checked it, it was an update from the AllknowingGal on the gossip website. This should be funny, Fillmore thought.

Update from: **AllKnowingGal**

_Well, well, well, well well well well well well. Last night was great, wasn't it. I bet you are all surprised how early I am up and I doubt any1 will read this until about 5 in the afternoon. Anyway, last night went strange didn't it. That Edward boy punched out a footballer and I saw it, it was so funny, it really was. Who knew Edward was such a monster? I didn't. Karen and Frank hooked up as well, I don't know what went on but I am pretty sure it was naughty. He he he he he he he. I have a massive headache/hangover and im sure every1 else does as well. Dudes and dudets, we consumed half of the worlds alcohol last night and we are alive, how cool is that? I saw a familiar bastard last night, he came in for a minute, stole some cider from the seniors and walked out again. You may remember him, though probably not, everyone was smashed at this point. It was the notorious spy, Nick Andrews. You know, the one with the book about everyone and finds things out in manner that I can't understand. Was he even invited… what a gatecrasher. _

_ The safety patrol started throwing people out, which was fun, as most of the older patrollers were drunk themselves. On the matter of the safety patrol, who can believe that Andy fell asleep on the couch whilst all the fun/music was on, that's impossible. It was mega loud. Danny got off with Megan, which was suprising, I didn't know she was into kids like him. Don't take it personally Danny, we all love you really :P. Also, Fillmore and Edward hanging out, playing chess! At a party! I remember Fillmore from middle school, but I don't remember him being a chess fan, nor the kind of guy that played chess at a party. Edward must have infected him with his weirdness! Noooo, Fillmore fight against it!_

View 0 comments

Fillmore chuckled as he read the quite long, with respect to normal, blog from the AllknowingGal. It was amusing to see his name crop up, but a little weird to read that he had been infected by the so called "weird virus or gene". He half stumbled toward the house for cereal and some coffee, which at this point he needed desperately.

He walked through the living room and saw Andy still sleeping on the couch, with "I am a homo" written in biro on his forehead. It was scribbled over and over so when Joseph wrote it Andy must have been out cold. Fillmore chuckled when he saw it, and chuckled more when he realized that when Andy woke up all hell would break loose.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Ingrid making coffee with powder. Oh God, he thought, what am I going to do? Before he could consider Ingrid turned and Fillmore instantly imagined her either ignoring him or shouting. To his surprise, she smiled. "Hello Fillmore," she said.

"Hey Ingrid," he said, barely managing to suppress the wonder in his voice that she was speaking to him. "Listen," he said, building up courage, "about last night…"

"Don't worry about it Fillmore," Ingrid replied, stirring the coffee. "You were drunk, it was an accident, and it doesn't matter."

Seriously, Fillmore thought, there is no way that this could be this simple. "Really?" he said. "I'm sorry Ingrid, I really am."

"It's alright Fillmore," Ingrid said, thinking about her conversation with Edward the night before. "Do you want some coffee?"

"That would be great," he replied, leaning his head on his arm and looking down (away from the sun).

Ingrid smiled nastily to herself and poured the rest of the coffee into the bin next to her. "Sorry, we are all out." She giggled behind her hand.

[X]

Joseph's horrific headache woke him and he moaned in anger. For God's sake, he thought, how bad was last night for me to drink so much? He leaned back on his pillow and sighed when he remembered why he had got so drunk. Fillmore and Ingrid betrayed me, he thought. The memories flooded back to him and they became more detailed.

Joseph checked his watch and sighed again, it seemed to be all he (or anyone) could do at the moment. What was he going to do about Ingrid and Fillmore? The more he thought about it the more he blamed Fillmore and the less he blamed Ingrid. From what he could see, Fillmore had kissed Ingrid. Ingrid looked surprised and he saw it actually happened. She didn't do it.

Ingrid was almost in the clear in his mind, which left Fillmore on his mind. Fillmore had kissed her, and there was no forgiving that (at the moment). Then again, Fillmore was drunk, and he knew that Fillmore had liked Ingrid for a long time, since middle school. He had to think about what he was going to do about Ingrid, before he got together with her, due to Fillmore's feelings.

There comes a point in every teenager's life when he thinks the dreaded thought, why was life so hard? Of course, when each of them thought it, it was different. When Joseph thought it, it was that he didn't know what to do when Ingrid had kissed Fillmore. With Edward, however, he thought it when his leg was in agony, when his mom was puking in the toilet and when he was depressed constantly. Teenagers grow up differently, some more than others.

To help him get up, Joseph rolled out of the bed onto the floor. As he did so, there was a knock at the door. He looked at it: "Who is it?" he called.

"Karen," the voiced called.

"Ok," he called back. "Come in."

Karen opened the door. She was wearing a pink dressing gown with purple areas of fluff around the center line and cuffs. "Have you got a hangover too?" she asked and winked.

Joseph nodded, and it felt like his brain was bashing against his skull. "It's like the world is spinning," he said.

"It kind of is," she replied, and laughed. Karen had always found science related humor amusing; it was a quality that she and Ingrid shared. No one else, however, had that particular part of their sense of humor.

"Funny," Joseph replied sarcastically.

Karen giggled. "Oh by the way," she said. "I have been meaning to ask you, what happened?"

Joseph bit his bottom lip. "Well," he began and trailed off into silence before composing himself. "Ingrid and Fillmore kissed."

"What," Karen gasped.

"It was more Fillmore than Ingrid," Joseph explained, voicing the thoughts that were racing through his head a few minutes ago. "Fillmore was drunk. Besides, he had been acting strange all night."

"Yeah I know," Karen said. She nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She fiddled with it for a second and brought up the allknowingGals page. She handed it to Joseph.

Joseph read through it for a minute or two and then frowned when he read the section about Fillmore. "He played chess at a party, with Edward!" he exclaimed, laughing slightly at the idea.

"Yeah," Karen said and giggled. "Anyway," she said, bringing the conversation away from Fillmore in an effort to cheer Joseph up. "I hooked up with Frank!"

"Really," Joseph said, pretending he didn't already know. "That's great."

[X]

Edward opened the door to the room which he had locked and slept in and snuck past the room Joseph was sleeping in. He crept downstairs and heard Ingrid and Fillmore talking. Problem solved, he thought, whilst reaching into his pockets and taking a painkiller.

"Well how are we, happy campers?" Edward asked, limping into the kitchen.

"Good now," Ingrid said. "Well, at least between me and Fillmore. Between me and Joseph, however, I am not so sure."

Edward turned round to see Andy, asleep on the couch. "Boy, I sure hope no one is asleep!" he shouted in Andy's direction. Andy sat up quickly and fell of the chair.

"Fucking bastard Edward," Andy said, standing up and brushing himself off. "Oh, my head."

"We are all feeling the same, Andy," Fillmore explained. "I think, and I can't be sure because everything is a bit of a blur, that everyone went a bit over the top."

Edward sat down at the table, but on the side so that he wasn't sitting next to Ingrid and Fillmore (who were sitting opposite one another). He got his chess computer out and set up the small, magnetic pieces. "Do you know how antisocial you are?" Andy asked, as he moved toward the table.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look with that on your forehead," Edward replied, without looking away from the board, planning the whole game ahead.

"What do you mean," Andy asked, standing up to look in the window as a mirror as Fillmore and Ingrid sniggered. "Oh for fucks sake," he muttered and ran out of the room. Ingrid, Fillmore and Edward heard him run up the stairs and shout.

"Joseph! Joseph!" they heard. "You bastard!"

Ingrid and Fillmore burst into fits of laughter at the sound. Edward, as usual, did not respond. He was making moves at an alarming rate and he was crushing what appeared to be a skilled computer.

Edward's phone, a debatable phone (it looked more like an old brick), rang in a traditional, old-style phone ring. He walked out of the room leaving Ingrid and Fillmore wondering who was calling him.

"Hello?" Edward said down the phone.

"Hello Edward, it's Nick," Nick said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I have another copy of one of my notebooks on our grade," Nick explained. "Though it will cost you."

Edward got money through selling computer software that he had created online, turning quite a good profit. "Fine, who does it include?" Edward asked. "Why is it extra?"

"Well," Nick said. "There is a new student coming, I forgot to mention it when I gave you the earlier disk. I had been digging in the written personal records forms for it. I think his name was…"

[X]

Fillmore's phone beeped signaling that he had got a text. He frowned and picked his phone out of pocket.

_Hello Fillmore._

_Guess what, we are moving. I am coming back to X high school after a long while away. Sorry for not telling you sooner, I wanted it to be a surprise. I have spoken to Vallejo, and I am back on the safety patrol starting Monday, when I will be back at San… Anyway, I will see you on Monday._

"What is it Fillmore?" Ingrid asked, frowning at Fillmore's expression.

"I got a text," he said. "From Wayne, he is coming back!"

End of Chapter 21

Thank you for reading. Review and rate ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: Thank you to the new people who have been adding my story to their favorites and alert lists. Feel free to send me a message with ideas. Oh and Silverstone and Queen S, you didn't read the authors note in the last chapter. I didn't think you would ^^. Also, since this story is in the forty thousands, it is the fifth largest Fillmore story. Yay for me.

Chapter 22

"I can't believe it," Fillmore said, he had laid his phone down on the temple and was frowning.

"It's great Fillmore," Ingrid replied. It was, for her at least. Fillmore would now have something to distract his attention from her, other than Edward (who just stirred things up for his own amusement). Ingrid had never met Wayne, but she had certainly heard a lot about him. There was a picture of him on Fillmore's desk, so he must be important.

"Who is Wayne?" Edward asked, he already knew, but he wanted to know what Fillmore would say.

"Wayne saved me," Fillmore laughed, rubbing his shaved head. "When I was on the other side, I got caught on a chalk heist. I didn't even care about the chalk, I just liked stealing. Anyway, to cut a long story short, I was caught. Officer Wayne Legitte, he caught me and gave me a choice, join him in the safety patrol, or get permanently excluded. Obviously I chose to join, and it changed my life." Fillmore lapsed into thought about the past.

Ingrid smiled when she heard the story. He had told her more or less exactly the same thing, it was so close it was almost rehearsed. She smiled because it reminded her of the old times, in X middle school. She often lay awake at night wishing that she could turn back time, as it was passing her quicker than she could catch it up. "It's raining," she said, nodding toward the window.

Fillmore turned. "For goodness sake, I have to walk home."

"Can I walk with you, Fillmore?" Ingrid asked. "I told my parents I would walk, even though it's about three miles. I can't hold it against them now, as they are at work."

"My mom won't pick me up," Edward said, gritting his teeth thinking about his mother. "So I have to walk as well."

"Even the rain can't bring me down, my old partner and friend is coming back," he mused. Suddenly, the impact of that statement shot through Ingrid's head. Wayne, Fillmore's partner was coming back! What if Fillmore decided to be his partner and "ditch" her? God damn it, she thought, everything is getting in my way today. She would worry about it later.

"Edward," Fillmore smirked. "I saw you punch out that footballer yesterday. I had no idea you could fight."

"I can't," Edward said, gesturing to his leg.

"You took a guy out with one punch," Ingrid reasoned. "How can you say that you can't fight?"

"Easily," he replied.

"Edward," Fillmore said, remembering Edward insulting him when they were playing chess. Despite what had happened with the footballer, Fillmore was not scared of Edward. "You wanna go on a run later?"

"Oh, it's Oscar Wilde!" Edward remarked, laughing dryly.

Ingrid laughed. She wasn't really listening to the conversation between Fillmore and Edward, she was more concerned with two things. Firstly, she was worried about Joseph was going to say when he came downstairs, and secondly, she was trying not to be annoyed at Fillmore. She knew, full well, that it wasn't totally his fault.

Edward picked up a crisp packet off the side and sat back down. Before Fillmore knew what was going on he had popped it, causing Fillmore to collapse onto1 the table in pain. "I hate you," he murmured, clutching his head and ears.

The rain pitter-pattered on the windows of the kitchen as the three friends sat around the table, in silence. A gathering of the three, brilliant, damaged misfits and the greatest safety patrollers of all time.

[X]

"Hey baby," Frank said, sitting by Karen in her room. Karen was forced to leave Joseph's room after Andy stormed in and began attacking him. "What's going on in there?" he asked and gestured toward Joseph's room, where he could hear thuds and "Get the fuck off of me, Andy!" from Joseph.

"Hey Frank," she replied. "Something about Andy's forehead, Joseph wrote on it while Andy was asleep."

Frank chuckled as he heard a thud and Andy stormed out of the room, looking furious but a small smile on his face. "What's going on?" Danny called, falling out of his room and pulling his trousers on. "Was that a gunshot?" he asked, eyes wide.

Frank turned. "No," he said. "What's wrong with you?"

Danny glared at Frank and rushed past him, heading downstairs. "Where are you going?" Karen asked.

"Cereal," Danny replied, checking his watch. "I need to get the bus soon anyway."

Karen smiled as he headed downstairs. "He's a character," Frank remarked. "A mental one, to be precise."

"We all love Danny," Karen explained.

[X]

"Edward, what were you like before your leg?" Ingrid asked, out of the blue. Fillmore raised his eyebrow, he hadn't thought about that.

Edward sighed. Thinking about how he lied to the Fillmore and Ingrid when he told them about his leg, about what had happened. He was chasing a perp, but that wasn't the whole truth.

**Flashback**

_Chloe sat next to Edward on the steps of the school. It was early in the morning and the sun was poking over the horizon and the birds were chirping. "What are you thinking about?" Chloe asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. _

"_Nothing much," Edward said, smiling. Chloe and Edward had been together for a few months now, and Edward was happy, more so than usual. "Just tired."_

_She laughed. "It is half past six in the morning, Ed." The English weather wasn't great, it was, in fact, famous for being average and mundane. Edward liked it though, nothing in extremes yet everything in moderation._

_Edward and Chloe were friends, and had been friends for a long time. Edward was a safety patroller. She used to be, but she stopped to focus on her studies. That was how the two of them had met, through the force. Edward was renowned for his genius, even then. _

"_There is no way you are not thinking about anything," Chloe remarked. "Your mind is always racing."_

"_Fine," he sighed. "It's this gang, I don't know what I am going to do. It is the first puzzle that I can't solve, and my reference to early university is counting on it."_

"_I never knew you worried," she smiled. She knew Edward well, well enough to know he kept important things to himself. She bristled when he mentioned the gang, and hoped that he hadn't noticed._

_[x]_

"_What do you mean?" Edward shouted at the superior officer in the force. "That can't be true!"_

_Edward's boss, Sebastian, nodded. "I'm sorry Edward, but all of the evidence points to it," he shook his head. "If you weren't so involved, you would have seen it as well. I won't mention this to the head, under one condition."_

"_What's that then?" he shouted rudely. _

"_You have to catch the perp," he explained. "Otherwise it won't look right. Sorry Edward, there is no other way."_

_Edward fell back onto the chair in the office. What was he going to do? How could this be, they had been friends for so long. How could Chloe have betrayed him? His mind went to all of the times they had sat at the nearby lake, and spoken for hours about nothing. If this friendship could fail, then any could. _

"_Fine," Edward said, grabbing his coat. "You are a manipulative bastard."_

_Edward slammed the door behind him, leaving Sebastian to sink into his chair, falling into thought. _

_[x]_

_Chloe was standing in the hallway, by her locker, getting her books for the following lesson. Edward saw her and bit his bottom lip so hard it felt like it was going to burst. Chloe was the leader of a gang that had kids beaten so badly they were put in the hospital. She was not only going to get excluded, she would go to youth prison. Could he do this to her? _

_The inner turmoil faded and Edward composed himself and walked to her. "How could you do it, Chloe?" Edward said. She turned and feigned confusion._

_Chloe smiled. "What are you talking about, Ed?" she asked. _

"_You're the leader of the Black hand gang. You had that little kid beaten. You scumbag," he shouted. "I trusted you, and this is how you repay me!"_

"_I was going to tell you Edward," she gasped. "Please Edward, don't turn me in."_

"_I'm sorry," Edward said. "No, I'm not. Chloe, you are going to have to come with me."_

_Chloe shook her head. She looked down, and then up again. When she did, she didn't look like herself, she looked… evil. "No Edward," she said, and spat on his shirt. After doing so, she ran._

_Edward gave chase, pushing students out of the way. This was the only case where he had been entirely intent on catching the perp. "Come back!" _

_Chloe ran and ran until she reached a dead end, where the baseball teams items were being taken back to storage. She pulled a bat out when the kid didn't see. He continued on the way. Edward saw her stop and he slowed down. When he saw the bat he put his arms down. "Calm down, Chloe!"_

"_you couldn't just leave it," she shouted. "Could you?"_

_Edward shook his head._

"_Edward, you will never speak of this again, and convince the force that it wasn't me, or I will kill you!" she said, baring her teeth. _

"_You're a monster," he said, and ran for her, trying to knock the bat out of her hand. She smiled and smashed the bat into his leg, breaking it at the knee._

_Edward screamed in pain as he felt the bones break and he collapsed on the floor. "How could you?" he screamed in agony, all faith in humanity destroyed._

**End of Flashback**

"The same," Edward lied, after the flashback in his mind had ended. Fillmore nodded, though he didn't really believe it. Fillmore looked to Ingrid, she didn't believe it either. They didn't press, no doubt Ingrid would look in the personal records later (she was more like Edward than she pretended).

"There is nothing in my personal records by the way, Ingrid," Edward said, knowing what he was thinking. "Because no doubt you are going to check later."

Ingrid and Fillmore smiled when they looked at each other. The three of them were incredibly intelligent and there analytical skills were frightening at times, Edward in particular. Ingrid and Fillmore didn't voice their thoughts, but Edward did.

Edward got up, leaving the room. His mind was suddenly filled with vivid memories of his past, driving him angry. He pushed the back door open and limped to the sea, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What do you think that was about?" Ingrid asked Fillmore.

Fillmore shrugged. "No idea," he said. "Something big though, I think we have, Ingrid, finally found evidence that Edward is a human being."

Ingrid giggled. "Whatever was on the records will have been edited and deleted years ago."

[X]

Edward's faith in humanity had been destroyed that day. The day he had been betrayed by the one he was in love with. Since then he had hated people, they cannot be trusted. That was until he had met Fillmore and Ingrid, two people who actually trusted each other, who actually loved eachother. They were ruining it by distracting each other, something had to happen. It would, though not of Edward's doing and this Wayne character should be interesting.

End of chapter 22

Thank you for reading and remember to review.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note:

Hello everyone, sorry it has been such a long time since an update, I was hit by a writers block. Thanks for reviewing and continuing to wait for my story, I am hoping this chapter will quench your thirst. Also, I suggest (for any Rugrats: All Grown Up fans) to read my other long story: High School Never Ends.

Chapter 23

Joseph walked downstairs, biting his lip about the inevitable conversation with Ingrid. He tried to be as quiet as possible, listening intently for the sound of Ingrid's voice. He knew what he had to do, even though things were going well. Joseph reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked into the kitchen.

Ingrid and Fillmore were sitting at the table, conversing. "Ingrid," Joseph muttered, trying to look upbeat. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Ingrid smiled awkwardly, "sure," she said, standing. She would have said "goodbye" to Fillmore, but truth be told she didn't think it would be appropriate in the current situation.

Ingrid stepped out of the room and followed Joseph, who was already heading out the same way that Edward had gone. Joseph thought about the party, such a small thing that had made such an enormous difference to everything. "Ingrid," he muttered when they had stopped.

"Listen Joseph," she interrupted. "About last night, it was a mistake."

"I know, Ingrid," Joseph said, running his hand through his hair. "This isn't really easy to say, but I think we should…"

Ingrid raised an eyebrow when he paused, happy at how the conversation had gone so far. "Yes," she said, rolling her hand around signalling to continue.

Joseph sighed, again. "I think we need to break up."

"What?" Ingrid gasped, taken aback by the comment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Joseph said, then began explaining. "Before things get too serious. Its putting to much strain on all of us, my friendship with Fillmore and Karen, your friendship with Fillmore. I don't think we should ruin what we already have."

Ingrid looked down at her feet, it was difficult to argue when Joseph was making sense. In fact, she kind of agreed with him. She wanted things to go back to the way they were in middle school and it seemed that breaking up with him was the only way to do it. "Are you ok, Ingrid?" Joseph asked, concerned.

Ingrid nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Friends, though," he said, in what sounded like the manner of a plea.

Ingrid bit her bottom lip and nodded, slowly.

[X]

The party had gone well, bar the Ingrid and Joseph interaction, and it was the talk of the school (the party) for Sunday on the gossip site and no doubt would it be the talk of the school Monday morning. Fillmore had heard about Ingrid, and he couldn't say he was unhappy about it, this would help things go better with him. Besides, Fillmore thought, we have a difficult case on our hands.

The cold was getting to Fillmore now, he was walking to school with Ingrid and, for the first time in a long while, they were silent, bar the occasional twitter about the case. Both of them were smart enough to realise they were walking on thin, very thin, ice.

Fillmore was excited, he couldn't lie, what with Wayne being back on the scene starting today. He was fighting hard not to talk about it, because he could set Ingrid off and then it would be even harder to get back to where they were. One step at a time.

"It's so cold," Ingrid muttered after a while. Fillmore smirked, after several long discussions with Edward his analytical skills were growing exponentially. Ingrid wasn't one to state the obvious, so she was trying to start a conversation.

Fillmore, having no desire to talk about the weather, decided to talk about the case some more. "One week," he said, referring to Principle Folsom's ultimatum, "We haven't got any leads, except the computer."

"We can do it Fillmore," Ingrid said, sounding more like her usual self. "We can't let our first proper case in high school be a failed one. People are already mocking us," she joked.

They arrived in the safety patrol and took off their coats. Edward was sitting at his desk with his laptop on his bad leg and his leg resting on the table. "Edward!" Vallejo said, opening his office door. "I told you, no feet on the tables!"

"Sorry boss," he said, pulling it down.

"Hello Fillmore, Third," Vallejo said, slightly more professional than normal but nothing that could be deemed important. "Edward," he called and Edward looked up, "any leads?"

"Not yet, sir," he said mockingly. "However, local hero Wayne Legitte is returning, from what I can see he was as good, or better, than Fillmore."

Vallejo tried to hide his smile, he was happy Wayne was coming back. Fillmore sat down at his desk, counting down the seconds. Soon enough, the door opened, revealing an old friend.

Fillmore smiled. Wayne looked pretty much the same, bar a small stubble around his chin. His hair had become more ginger and he was much taller than before. He nodded, "You alright Fillmore?"

Fillmore stood, "Long time no see, Wayne," he said, hugging him.

"Long time no see Legitte," Vallejo said, shaking his hand.

"Vallejo," he said, "Senior commissioner, great." Wayne turned and saw Ingrid, standing slightly behind Fillmore. "Hi Ingrid," he said, remembering some triple webcam chats between Wayne, Fillmore and her.

Ingrid smiled. "How was Texas then?" she asked, not one who was good with introductions, certainly not second ones after a very long time.

"So," Wayne said, looking around. "Where are Anza and Tehama, oh yeah and Danny," he asked. "They haven't moved school have they?"

Fillmore shook his head. "Nope, still here," he explained. "They are both usually late though, so I wouldn't hold out for a quick chat."

They directed Wayne to an empty deck in front of Ingrids, he sat and turned. They spoke for a while, at least a half an hour, about everything. It didn't matter if it was important, they just enjoyed the meeting, Fillmore had missed Wayne.

Later, the door burst open, Wayne shot to his feet and frowned. It was a safety patroller from the Vallejo's gate, he was, however, in a sorry state. His clothes were torn and his nose bleeding. "Johnson," Vallejo called, Jack Johnson (sometimes wrongly thought of as Edwards brother). "What happened to you?"

Edward, uninterested in Wayne's return, had now sat up, wondering about what was going on. "There is a message isn't there?"

Johnson shivered. "The clowns, and some kids in masks wearing plastic gloves jumped me and beat the shit out of me," he explained, wiping his nose. "They said to warn us, they said: "We were serious, Safety patrollers, we are coming for you, stand down!"." Johnson held out his hand, there was a DVD on it. "They want you to show the whole force this, or they'll get me again."

Vallejo rubbed his face. "Come on Johnson," he said, come into my office and get yourself some co-co." Once he had helped Johnson, he stood up in front of the four patrollers.

Fillmore was freaked now, these people were doing some serious crimes, with promises to get all of them. "What is this about?" Wayne asked, eyes wide. What a first day, he muttered in his head, sarcastically. "Nothing goes straight with you guys, does it?"

"I'll explain later, legitte," Vallejo said. He sighed. "Edward, can you put this on your computer?" he asked, holding out the disk to him.

Edward shook his head. "Not bright are you, Vallejo?" Vallejo frowned at him. "There could be a virus on it, that may be the idea. Play it on the projector, like they said."

"Why are we doing what they say?" Ingrid asked.

Edward smirked. "He isn't the first, but I think he will be the only one today," Edward explained. "If we don't do what they say, in this instance, there will be more, a lot more."

Vallejo rubbed his head, knowing he would have to tell Folsom about this. She would not be pleased, she wouldn't call the police in unless there were no other option.

[X]

When the rest of the patrol were in and sat down Vallejo came out of his office. They could tell something was wrong, and Karen kept asking Ingrid and Fillmore what was going on but they shook their heads and told her to wait, Karen sulked (pretending) and waited impatiently.

Vallejo walked out. "Listen people," he said. "There has been an attack on the safety patrol, officer Johnson has been assaulted," most of the patrol gasped, Karen frowned and Joseph's hand contorted into a fist after what had happened to him. Vallejo held up the dvd and the room went silent. "This is a video they have given us," he put it in the D.V.D. "I don't know what we are about to see."

The projector fuzzed and the clown appeared.

"Hello my friends in the patrol. How are things going? Not to well I suppose, given what happened to your friend Johnson. This is your final warning, it has come at a price. Listen to me," the clown raised his baseball bat causing Edward to grit his teeth. "He is not the first, this will continue unless you stop looking for the Blood Riot gang, or leave the safety patrol. We know who is in the patrol, so if you leave, we have no quarrel with you. If you stay, the consequences will be dire. Clown out."

The clowns mask had a red stain on it, though Fillmore guessed that it was for effect. The safety patrol were murmuring. Some were shaking in fear. "I'm out," one member said, they all turned.

"What?" Vallejo said.

"Sorry Vallejo," Jack, the safety patroller said. "I'm out," he left his sash on the table and walked out briskly before anyone else could judge him. Three people, to Vallejo's distain, copied him.

"Anyone else?" Vallejo asked, irate.

They shook there heads. "I know this looks bad, people," Vallejo said. "But we will catch them, Edward, Fillmore and Ingrid are on it. Can you all follow all leads, speak to everyone."

The safety patrol were terrified, all but Fillmore, Ingrid, Edward, Wayne and Joseph. "Good to be back?" Fillmore leaned over and asked Wayne. Wayne smirked and shook his head.

End of Chapter 23

I hope you enjoyed this update, make sure you review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Edward was sitting alone in a basement on the southern section of the massive school. He was waiting, impatiently, for someone and was twiddling his thumbs with his bad leg up on the table.

He heard a knock at the door. It was a very specific three notes that could only be the secret knock. "I'm in here," he called out.

Nick Andrews, an associate of his, was at the door with a small notepad. "Have you got it?" Edward asked.

Nick Andrews nodded and passed the notepad to Edward. "That is a detailed list of all of the activity in the X middle safety patrol, with their background, computer access and the such. I hope you find it useful."

Edward nodded, flicking through with one hand and laughing. This could be it, he thought. "Why did you want it anyway?" Nick asked.

Edward looked up. "I pay you to find the information," he said. "Now get lost, I have work to do." Edward gestured for him to leave and Nick laughed. Edward pulled out his laptop and began typing. It would be terrible if the safety patrol found out what he was doing. Little did Edward know, but there was someone else in the room, watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

The dirty boy smiled, he was lying on a crate nearby, completely silent, the best spy in X, Mud himself. His group, the Monties, were intent of repaying the safety patrol back for what happened. This was how it would happen.

Edward frowned when he heard his pda beep. He looked at it and frowned. It was a message from the fabled gossip website, and it was to do with him. There was also a link to a picture. Edward bit his lip when he saw it, it was a print screen of his computer. "How on earth," he stuttered as he read the message.

"_Message to the safety patrol._

_Your local genius, Edward Johnson may not be on your side after all. He has been collecting information on every one of you and sending it somewhere. Don't believe me? Well then, click on that link below. I think we have found out who is behind the Blood Riot gang. That, or your safety patrol can't be trusted. Click the link below to see the evidence."_

_View 0 comments_

"You're kidding me," Edward said in shock. He looked around, whoever had sent that message had to be nearby. "Hello," he called, bashing his cane on the floor. "Who's there?"

[X]

Fillmore, Ingrid and Joseph were busy searching through the database for people as well as filing reports for other assignments and issues. Truth be told they were worried about the state of the safety patrol because there were no leads, no trail to follow and this was one of the first times that it had been like this.

"Fillmore," Ingrid muttered. "Joseph, check the gossip site."

As Ingrid said this, angry murmurs were starting around the room. "What the hell is he thinking?" someone shouted. It wasn't long until someone had banged on Vallejo's door, and when Fillmore read what everyone else had read, he understood why.

"He's been spying on us!" Fillmore muttered.

"Crackers," Ingrid said, pushing her hair out of her face. "That must be what that disk that Nick delivered at the party."

"Goddamn it," Joseph said, finishing reading it. "Does that mean he has checked everything?"

"If it's Edward, definitely computers, and I don't know about this Nick character, but I heard he is the best," Ingrid said, resting her head on her hand. "For God's sake, how do we know that he is even on our side?"

"I don't know if we can go that far, Ingrid," Fillmore chipped in. After Fillmore said this, Vallejo opened his door with force.

"Fillmore, Ingrid," he shouted. "Get in my office."

Fillmore shook his head as he walked over. As they sat down Fillmore took his glasses of and cleaned them with his shirt. "Do you know anything about this?" Vallejo asked. "Have you been involved, is this part of your investigation?"

Ingrid frowned, she knew what this question meant, and at this point it was best to tell the truth. "No," she said, leaning on the table. "We knew nothing about it, so he must be spying on us as well."

"Damn it," Vallejo said. "It's against safety patrol policy to do this," he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead, knowing what he must do. "Even if he is on our side, he definitely doesn't have a warrant, I would know about it."

"I don't think he is against us," Fillmore said. "Though I think he has realised what's happened, and will come back and face the consequences."

"He might know things about us, Fillmore," Vallejo explained. "He might try what happened before, try and blackmail us with the information, for all we know, he is the brains behind the entire outfit."

"He suggested that it was a gang," Ingrid chirped in, in Edward's defence. "I doubt he would do that if he was on their side, he definitely wouldn't if he were in charge."

"Unless he was trying to get us away from him," Fillmore replied. "Unless he knew we thought of him as a genius, he had to do something right to avoid suspicion."

Vallejo, seemingly ignoring the conversation, picked up his phone. "Prickly, Ranson, arrest Edward Johnson," he paused as they responded. "Don't ask questions, go and get him now or I will have your badge." They heard the phone go down and Vallejo dropped in onto the floor. "For God's sake, what is wrong with him?"

Fillmore, reluctant to believe that Edward was a member of the Blood Riot gang, was fiddling around in his chair. It all made so much sense that it might be true, it wasn't impossible.

[X]

Fillmore and Ingrid were sitting outside the interrogation room behind the white board. They were watching Edward being interrogated by Andy. Edward had his feet up on the table. "What were you thinking?" Andy shouted at him.

Edward laughed in response and turned to the board and waved. "How are you doing, Ingrid, Fillmore?" he asked. "Are you irate?"

Ingrid sat down. "I'm surprised."

"Everyone knows you can see through, Ingrid," Fillmore replied, misunderstanding.

"No Fillmore," she said. "I didn't think Edward would be on their side, but all the evidence that we have points that way."

"There isn't enough evidence to convict him," Vallejo said, walking in. The two of them looked over, grim looks on their faces. "However, I've spoke to Folsom, he's got to be off the safety patrol, for good." Vallejo rubbed his hand through his hair. "Of all of the patrol, you three are the best, now we have lost one of the greatest minds. This is not good."

"So, what's the plan?" Ingrid asked, leaning against the wall. "How long are we going to keep him in there?"

Vallejo shook his head. "We aren't getting anywhere." Vallejo left the room. A few seconds they saw him enter the room and tap Andy on the shoulder. Andy nodded and left the room.

Vallejo sat down opposite Edward. "What you have done, Edward, cannot be looked over," he explained. "You do know that, right?" Edward just nodded sarcastically, smirking a little. "Give me you badge," he said. Edward just laughed, rooted around in his pocket and dropped it on the table and slid it toward him.

"Can I go now?" he said. "You don't have any evidence I am with the Blood Riot, so can I go?"

Vallejo bit his bottom lip. "You just don't get it do you," he said. "You spied on all of us, got our personal information. What, in your right mind, were you thinking?" Vallejo sighed. "Get out of here," he said, gesturing toward the door.

"With pleasure," he said, slamming his badge on the desk in front of Vallejo.

[X]

Edward spent the next hour swearing viciously at the piano in the music room. "Moron safety patrol," he said, as the door to the room opened. Edward looked up, expecting a teacher, as he was actually skipping class. However, he saw something very different.

A group of people with white, Guy Fawkes masks flooded in. They were followed closely by another in a clown mask. Edward looked, there were six of them, his chances weren't looking good.

"What do you want?" Edward asked. "Come to beat me up, kill me?"

The clown laughed. "No Edward," he said in a deep voice. "We want something a lot different from that." He paused, gesturing one of the masked guards to stand by the door, preventing Edward from leaving. "We want your help."

"My help," Edward repeated and laughed.

"We know that you have the information on everyone in the safety patrol," The Clown explained. "In exchange for not making you disappear tragically, you can join us. Like us, you can protect your identity with a mask."

Edward paused, letting the clown continue. "So," he said, clasping his gloved hands together. "What do you want to do, because these lot don't really care. I give the word and they will knock you senseless."

Edward thought of those in the safety patrol, those who had betrayed him, kicked him out. He thought of what they had done.

"Fine," he whispered.


	25. The End

The End

Well, there you have it. That was the end of this series. Make sure you leave me a comment with what you thought. The next series is in my end now, and I'll start writing it after Christmas. Thank you for all of the support, my friends.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
